People Can Change
by LuvHarryPotter712
Summary: Under Constuction! James is madly in Love with Lily. Lily thinks James is an immature prat. Yes we have all heard this before. Can James prove to Lily that has has changed and can change?
1. Another Long Year

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

_

'It's seventh year finally' Lily though. She had been dreaming about this year and dreading it all at the same time. Hogwarts had become her home. She had made the best friends she could have ever wished for. They were always there to make her smile when her sister, Petunia, was especially cruel which had been more and more often since she's gotten a boyfriend, Vernon.

Lily was stating in King's Cross Station with her parents saying goodbye like she did every year. It never changed. He mother had gotten no better at saying goodbye over the last 7 years. And what with the rise of Voldemort Lily's parents very more reluctant than ever to say goodbye to their daughter.

"Mum, I really have to go now." Lily explained to her mother who had pulled her into a rib-cracking embrace. "The train is going leave in ten minutes and I still have to find Catherine and find an empty compartment."

"I know, honey." Mrs. Evens said into her daughter's as she continued to crush her daughter against her, "Just be careful. You know that Lord what's-his-face is very dangerous."

"Mum, his name is Lord Voldemort and I'm going to be fine. You know that Hogwarts is the safest place." Lily reassured her as she kissed her cheek and pulled away from her mother.

"I know, I know. Just be careful." Mrs. Evens continued "And owl me as soon as you get to Hogwarts!" Mrs. Evens said as she watched her daughter hug her husband and then run toward the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

"See you at Christmas Mum!" Lily shouted behind her as she went threw the wall and came out on platform 9 ¾. It was reassuring for Lily to see the Hogwarts Express again and all the familiar faces saying bye to their parents. As much as Lily loved her parents, she would never be able to go back to the muggle world after Hogwarts, a fact she has yet to break to her parents.

Lily, caught up in her thoughts, didn't hear Catherine, her best friend, walk up behind her.

"Lily?" Catherine said as Lily jumped about three feet in the air. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Lily replied breathing heavily. "You just scared the living day lights out of me. That's all," Lily finished with a laugh.

"Well you had a far away look in your eyes and I just wanted to make sure." Catherine told her "Anyway I missed you. How was your vacation? Petunia didn't terrorize you too much, did she?"

"Actually Petunia wasn't that bad. Well, scratch that. She wasn't that bad as long as she wasn't home," Lily started as the girls made their way to the train. "She has this new boyfriend and she was either on a date with him or locked up in her room dreaming she was on a date with him." Lily couldn't help but laugh at the site of Petunia going on a date with Vernon Dursley! It was comical to see them together. "Anyway other than that it was pretty boring. My mum was paranoid and wouldn't let me out of her sight all summer. I should have never told her about Voldemort"

"You would have had to tell her eventually anyway. You are going to be living in the wizarding world after you graduate from Hogwarts." Catherine said as she started looking for an empty compartment.

"Wait, Cat I know where an empty one is." Lily was going to take her to the head compartment. She hadn't told Cat that she was Head Girl. She wanted to surprise Cat.

"How in the world do you know if a certain compartment to going to be empty if you just got here? Did you figure out you we're a seer this summer because I vividly remember you using Divination class to do your Arithmacy homework?" Cat asked suspiciously as Lily stopped in front of a compartment door and opened it. "Lily these are the head compartments," Cat said pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah I know," Lily said rolling her eyes at he best friend as they walked in. Cat's jaw dropped when she saw how nice the compartment was. Lily had seen it before since she had been a prefect for the two pervious years and had had to come here to get instructions from the former head students. It was a very nice compartment. It was much bigger than the others and had a big plush couch, a table with several chairs and a snack bar. Lily tried to suppress a smile while Cat took in her surroundings but failed miserably so she just turned her back to Cat and acted as if she was looking for something in her trunk.

"Is there something you need to tell me, Lily?" Cat asked suspiciously as she flipped through a copy of Witch Weekly that was lying on the table.

"Well..." Lily had to drag this out as long as possible.

"Lily Marie Evens!" Cat shouted, "You are Head Girl and didn't tell me!"

"I wanted to surprise you." Lily said innocently turning around and holding up her Head Girl badge for Cat to inspect.

"Yeah well succeeded," Cat said feigning anger as she threw the magazine down and took the badge from Lily to get a closer look. "Now let's change into our uniforms so we can go walk around the train and see everyone again."

"Yeah, good idea," Lily mumbled as she started digging through her trunk to find all the parts to her uniform. "Cause I still have to find out who head boy is and we have to give out common room passwords and instructions to the new prefects."

The girls changed quickly. The train was going to leave in about three minutes and they wanted to see as many people as they could before Lily had to come back and do 'official business' as Cat called it. They finished changing just as the train started to move and they watched a few last students climb on the train.

"Ok, so first we need to see Sam, Jo, and Anna." Cat said as Lily was pinning her Head Girl badge to her robes. Samantha Williams, Josephine Morgan, and Anna Best were the three other Gryffindor girls in their year. Though all the girls were complete opposites physically and characteristically they had become best friends over the years.

Lily who was about 5'6" tall with straight red hair that stopped in the middle of her back and had porcelain skin was smart and very opinionated. Cat was 5'8" and had black hair the same length as Lily's was very spunky and was one of the most beautiful girls in the school. Samantha was 5'5" and had shoulder length dirty blond hair was the one in their group that kept up with the latest gossip and as much this annoyed the other four they loved her anyway. Josephine had beautiful chocolate colored skin and was 5'7". She was very smart and could give Lily a run for her money. Both smart but where Lily was very outspoken and opinionated Jo was quiet and very shy. And Anna had brown hair that was a little below her shoulder and was 5'4" was the troublemaker of the group and was also a chaser on the Gryffindor quiddtich team. They were all from old wizarding families except for Lily and they had all become very close friends in first year when they helped Lily adjust to the wizarding world.

Just as Lily and Cat were about to leave to find their friends when the compartment door burst open and there stood the Marauders.

Now with a name like "Marauders" a little explaining is necessary. The dictionary defines a marauder as someone who attacks in search for booty. And can be used to describe someone who causes havoc. A name bestowed upon the group in their first year by Professor McGonagall when she found that they had convinced Moaning Myrtle to floor the girl's first floor bathroom. The Marauders were four seventh year, Gryffindor, boys who in Lily's opinion were put on earth to make her life a living hell

It was made up of James Potter, the ringleader, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. James was 6'1", skinny, had messy black hair that drove Lily crazy, and was the most conceited person she has ever met. James and Lily were academic rivals and it was a well known fact that James was madly in love with Lily though Lily despised him in return. Sirius was 6'2" and had neat black hair that was a little longer than James' but at least it looked as if he had tried to brush it. Sirius was not as skinny as James and was known for being the mastermind behind all the jokes and pranks that James pulled off. Both were on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Sirius was a beater and James was a Chaser and captain of the team since last year. Remus was 6'0" with sandy brown hair. He was the civil one in Lily's opinion and the only marauder she willingly talked to. He was also a werewolf. Lily had known since last yeah when Sirius tried to trick Snape, the Slytherin they all hated, into walking in on him during on of his transformations. Last and definitely least was Peter. He was 5'9" and a little chubby. He had watery eyes, sandy hair, and followed the rest around.

"Can we help you?" Lily said not even trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. "This is the head compartment."

"Yes, Evans we are well aware of that." James spoke up smiling at Lily. He hadn't seen her since last year and was looking forward to seeing more of her this year. "I am Head Boy so I think I have a right to be here."

"You?" Lily shouted. "How...?" she drifted off. Dumbledore must be smoking something. He wasn't even a prefect for Merlin's sake!

"Yes I am at a loss as to how I came to get it. I thought for sure Moony here would be bound to get the position." James replied putting his and on Remus' shoulder. Lily knew he had been talking about Remus. They had had those stupid nicknames for each other since the first year. And he still had that cocky grin on his face. She hated that grin. Actually she didn't think there was anything about him she didn't hate. "Well since we've cleared up this little misunderstanding I think we could make ourselves at home." James continued, as Lily just stared utterly confused at them.

"This shall be an interesting year." Sirius said as he started rummaging through the snack bar. "With Prongs over here as Head Boy we can get away with just about anything. I'm so proud." And he wiped a pretend tear from his eye. "My baby's all grown up and becoming head boy."

"Oh kill me now," muttered Lily as she started massaging her head and looking at Cat who was rolling her eyes and the buys who had made themselves at home already. They'd been in her presence for less than five minutes and she already had a headache. It was definitely going to be a long year.

Top of Form


	2. What The Hell?

"Oh come on Evens we're not that bad." James said in a disgustingly innocent voice.

"Yeah and hanging out with dementors isn't that bad," Lily mumbled sarcastically.

"What was that?" James asked.

"Oh nothing just saying that the prefects are going to be here soon so we have to give them the passwords to the common rooms and tell them to patrol the corridor on the train." Lily said. She wasn't in the mood to start a fight right now. Lily turned to Cat and said "You can go hang out with everyone else and after I talk to the prefects I'll come find you, ok?"

"Yeah sure," Cat replied. "Just don't kill anyone, I'd hate to have to bail you out of Azkaban," She murmured in Lily as she exited the compartment to find their friends.

"Let me have the pleasure of walking to your destination Miss Watson." Sirius volunteered as Cat was sliding the door open.

"No, I'm fine thanks" Cat said rolling her eyes and walked out of the compartment before Sirius could follow her.

Lily watched Cat walk out the door and then turned to James, who had changed into his uniform before he came to the compartment, and said, "The prefects were told to come to this compartment at 11:15. That's in five minutes."

"Ok so we can just hang out." James said as he spread out on the couch.

"Look Potter, if you mess this up I will personally make sure you die a very slow and painful death." Lily threatened ignoring the comment Cat had made as she left. She knew he would find a way to screw this up for her.

"What could I possibly do to make you lose your position as Head Girl?" James asked innocently. He loved to make her mad. He thought she looked most beautiful when her eyes would start flashing at him. But she always looked pretty. Lily was the most beautiful girl in the world. He had no chance with her what so ever and he knew that. But he was still determined to try. There's was no one else James could ever love and he would make Lily love him if it was the last thing he did. What was there to lose anyway? Besides his life, which she's already threatened.

"I know you and your friends are planning to pull some silly little prank and then we will both get in trouble for it." Lily said angrily.

"I won't screw it up. I'm not an idiot!" James said a little louder. He desperately wanted Lily to trust him. Though he didn't thin it was likely.

"Yeah sure you're not." Lily muttered and apparently Sirius had heard her because he snorted with laughter almost causing pumpkin juice to come out his nose.

"Padfoot shut up." James told Sirius. Sirius knew how James felt about Lily. The entire school knew how he felt about Lily actually. But Sirius knew how deeply he felt for her. He had tried to change over the summer for her. James knew that she thought he was an arrogant prat. Maybe just maybe this would be his year. But then again he had been saying that for three years now.

At least Lily knew he was human, an improvement at least.

Last year Sirius had told Snape to take the secret passage under the whomping willow and see where Remus went every month. When James had found out he had to run after Snape and they were almost killed as a result. Lily had coincidently happened to be outside at the same time all this happened. She had been walking back to the castle from Hagrid's hut and seen everything. Dumbledore had used her as a witness to what had happened that night. That's how she found out about Remus' being a werewolf. She had told him that she didn't know he actually had a heart. She was surprised that James would go save Snape. James may have hated Snape but he wouldn't ever put him in mortal danger. Ever since then Lily hadn't hated him as deeply. Oh she still hated him but she didn't loathe his entire being like she did earlier. James figured that if he saved a few more lives Lily should at least be able to tolerate his presence by the end of the year.

Just then all the prefects started to file in. Remus, Sirius, and Peter all sat on the couch to be out of the way. Not that they were allowed to be in this compartment anyway but Lily had to pick her battles or she would never have peace in her life. While she and James waited for all the prefects to arrive as watched Remus take out his DADA book and start reading, Peter pick up a magazine off the table and start flipping through it while eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean occasionally spitting one out, and Sirius was talking animatedly to a Gryffindor prefect who had sat down next to him. The prefect was obviously also on the quidditch team and they were obviously talking about quidditch.

"Ok can I have everyone's attention?" Lily said loudly so she could be heard over everyone's conversations. But no one had heard her.

James noticed this and simply said in a normal conversation voice "People can we please calm down? I believe our lovely Head Girl has something you say to you all," oh the power one holds when you're popular.

"Thank you" Lily said turning red from embarrassment. "There are just a few announcements I have to give you before you can return to your friends. As you all know you are responsible for taking all of the first years to the common rooms after the feast. The passwords are posted on the bulletin board over there," she said as she pointed to a bulletin board over by the snack bar. "Secondly you are to be patrolling the train corridors periodically throughout the train ride. And you will also be given schedules as to when we will be patrolling the corridors of the castle to make sure there are no students out after hours. That will be given to you at the meeting on September 3 at 7:30 pm. You are all expected to be there. That's all for now. Please see the common room passwords before you leave." Lily finished out of breath. She watched all the prefects make sure they got the passwords and watched them leave. Having heard this exact speech the last two years it wasn't hard to know what everyone was supposed to do.

"Ok well I'm off to see my friends." Lily told James. "Please don't destroy the compartment. And please patrol the corridor every so often. See you in a while." Then she left the compartment to find her friends.

Back in the compartment James turned to Sirius and said, "Well, that want well didn't it?"

"It could have been much worse. And it has been much worse. Remember in 5th year with Snape..." Sirius replied with a dreamy expression on his face as he imagined Snape hanging upside down in the air. "Those were the days." Sirius continued grinning like a maniac.

"Yeah Lily didn't even acknowledge I existed for the next three months, definitively the good old days." James said sarcastically.

"Well she didn't even raise her voice this time. That's a big improvement Prongs," Remus joined the conversation.

"True," James murmured as he imagined how beautiful Lily looked when he first walked in to the compartment. She seemed to be more beautiful every time he saw her.

"Oi, Prongsie!" Sirius shouted. "Anyone in there?" He asked as he knocked on James' head as if it were a door to see if anyone was home.

"What?... Hey! That's hurts," James was pulled from his day dream from the pounding on his head.

"This place is too serious and depressing." Sirius pouted. "I think it's time for us to start the party. It is our last year so we should at least go out with a bang! And you're Head Boy so, as I've already pointed out to you, we can get away with anything." He said as he ginned like a maniac.

"What do you have in mind?" James said mischievously.

"Well I did stock up on Dung Bombs in Diagon Alley and I happen to know which compartment our friend Snape is sitting." Sirius said in a dreamy voice.

"Here we go again." Remus murmured.

* * *

'Thank god that's over' Lily thought as she left the Head compartment to go look for her friends. 'I was really losing my patience and I still have the entire year left with those morons so I can't lose it this early. That will be one good thing about leaving Hogwarts. No more of Potter and his Morons or whatever they call themselves.' Lily was walking down the corridor looking in the compartments as she went. She finally found her friends in one of the last compartments on the train.

"Hey!" Lily said as she saw Sam, Jo, and Anna for the first time in months. They were all eating chocolate frogs and giggling about an article in Teen Witch Weekly.

"Oh my god! LILY!" They all screamed at the same time and Lily knew that half the train heard them. They jumped up to hug Lily and knocked over tons of chocolate frogs that had been sitting in their laps and on the seats. They squealed and screamed for several minutes before Lily sat down next Cat who hadn't gotten up when Lily came in but watched with a very amused expression as her friends had attacked Lily.

"So how was you summer Lily?" Anna asked as she sat on the floor where she had been because all the seats that her friends weren't sitting were covered in Chocolate frog rappers and magazines.

"It was good. The usual. Not much happened. I really missed the wizarding world. I hate not knowing what's going on." Lily said.

"Yeah well not much has been going on. You-Know-Who was unusually quiet this summer. There was one attack at the very end of June and we haven't heard from him since." Anna said reassuring Lily that she hadn't missed anything.

"Yeah but that's even worse." Jo piped up. "If we don't know where he is and what he's doing, he's most likely gathering more followers and making plans."

"Yeah" Cat said as everyone else nodded.

"And it really screwed up my summer because mum wouldn't let me go shopping in London because she was afraid that he could attack at any moment." Sam said.

"Only you would say that Sam." Lily said as everyone else giggled.

"Well it's the truth. It's not like it's any safer at my house. There aren't any wards or anything. It's not safe like Hogwarts. Those Death thingys could pop up at anytime and kill us." Sam said more seriously.

"They're Death Eaters, Sam." Anna corrected her.

"But yeah she is right." Lily said not missing the point of what Sam had said. "My family is all muggle. I'm so scared that they could be attacked at any moment. Lord Voldemort hates muggle-borns and muggles. My family is more likely to be attacked. You are all pure bloods."

"They'll be fine." Cat reassured Lily.

"Anyway onto a lighter subject..." Sam started and all fell into giggles again. "As I was saying, I think Dan might ask me out think year!" She continued after the giggles had subsided.

"Who the hell is Dan?" Cat and Anna asked at the same time. They were the loudest and most out going of the group of friends.

"You know that Ravenclaw. Blond Hair, Blue eyes, really tall, really smart..." Sam drifted off.

"Yeah I know him he's a prefect." Lily said.

"Still? I though he was a shoe-in for the Head Boy position." Sam said.

"Nope he's still a prefect." Lily replied.

"Who is the new Head Boy anyway?" Jo asked curiously. "Cat wouldn't tell us and told us to ask you."

"Oh you know just a guy." Lily said glaring with all her might at Cat who as ignoring Lily and just smiling.

"Yeah does this guy have a name?" Anna asked.

"Yeah... he has a name." Lily knew what the reaction of her friends was going to be when they found out.

"And?" Anna pushed.

"And what?" Lily asked trying to act innocent.

"Lily Evans! Why won't you just spit it out already?" Anna shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Fine... theheadboyisJamesPotter." Lily said at fast as she could.

"And in English would be nice too." Sam said flatly.

"Fine! I said JAMES POTTER!" Lily said his name so loud she was sure that the people in the compartments around her heard her perfectly. And just as she suspected they all burst into peals of laughter. They were clutching their sides and rolling around on the ground.

"How is that even possible?" Sam asked. "He wasn't even a prefect."

"I know" Lily said exasperated. "I think Dumbledore is just trying to drive me crazy."

"Well there has to be some reason why he made Head Boy." Jo said logically.

"Like what? He's always in trouble, he's irresponsible, he's a jerk to everyone, and he's just an all around pain in the ass!" Lily answered.

"But he is top in all of his classes. You and James have higher grades than even all the Ravenclaws. And he's Captain on the quidditch team. It shows he has some responsibility and he can work for things he cares about." Anna said trying to defend her quidditch captain.

"You're just saying that because you like the fact that he makes us win the quidditch cup. If you weren't on the team you would care less, besides Potter doesn't care about anything other than quidditch." Lily retorted.

"Not true." Sam countered Lily's statement. "He cares about you" She finished smugly.

Lily was about to tackle Sam for what she just said when a loud explosion went off. "What the Hell?" Lily said more to herself than to anyone else in the compartment.


	3. Shape up Potter!

She got up and went out into the corridor to see what happened. She noticed that everyone on the train was gathering in the corridor to see what had happened. Over everyone's head she could see smoke coming out of a compartment towards the front of the train.

"EVERYONE BACK IN THEIR COMPARTMENTS!" Lily said as loud as she could. Everyone turned to her and figured out that she was Head Girl and reluctantly went back in their compartments. Lily made her way to the compartment the smoke was coming from. As she got closer to it the smell got stronger and she knew that the explosion was from Dung Bombs going off. She had had many set off in her dorm room before as a prank from the Marauders. As she came up on the compartment she saw that the glass door had been shattered and smoke was rising from the carpet where the bomb had hit it. Then she saw whose compartment it had been. 'Snape, Crabbe, Goyle, and Lestrange! Just who I want to deal with right now.' Lily thought.

"What happened?" She went up to Lestrange and asked.

"Stupid Mudblood! Can't you see that Potter and Black were behind this?" He answered angrily.

"I knew that that was most likely the explanation." She retorted. "Well don't stand there like idiots. Open the window so we can air out the train." Then Snape reluctantly went over to open the window.

"Reparo" she said as she pointed her wand to the glass door to fix it and then she started to walk away.

"Well aren't you going to do something about this?" Lestrange asked. "If you're going to let those gits get away with it then I'm not!" he shouted at her.

"I was going to write to Professor Dumbledore and tell him what happened and let him deal with the punishments." Lily said through gritted teeth. She was trying so hard not to just punch him in the face and say he deserved it. "Now if you'll excuse me I have an owl to send." And with that Lily walked of toward the head compartment.

When Lily walked into the head compartment she saw Peter sleeping on the couch, Remus shaking his head like he couldn't believe something, and James and Sirius were rolling on the floor laughing. That was it she couldn't take it anymore.

"You Idiots!" She shouted in James and Sirius' direction.

"You can't tell me that you didn't think that was the littlest bit funny, Evans." James said. And actually she found it very funny because she wasn't very fond of that particular bunch of Slytherins. But she'd rather die than admit that to Potter.

"Actually, Potter, I don't find it funny in the least bit." She said in the nastiest voice she could. "I'm not fond of them either but do you see me throwing Dung Bombs into their compartment?" Lily asked as she found a piece of parchment and a quill and some ink on the desk and scribbling a note to Dumbledore.

"Awww, Come on Lily don't write to Dumbledore." James pouted.

"Prongs it's not like it's the worse thing we've ever done. I'm sure we'll get away with just a detention." Sirius said as he put a hand on James' shoulder who was now standing next to Lily. She was bent over the table still scribbling.

"I told you not to do it." Remus said.

"Shut up Moony" Sirius snapped at him.

Lily finished the note and got up to find an owl. She saw James' owl in a cage on the ground and took it out to tie the letter to its leg. She walked over to the window and while petting the owl told it to take the letter to Dumbledore.

"I think you're owl likes her better than he likes you." Remus said from behind James as that were all facing the window now watching Lily.

"Yeah well now all we have to introduce her to Prongs' parents and then the entire Potter family will be in Love with her." Sirius remarked earning him a smack in the back of the head from James.

They watched Lily let the owl go out the window. The she turned around and to the Marauders' surprise she stopped right in front of James instead of stomping out of the compartment like they had expected.

"I suggest that you shape up Potter." Lily said tightly, barely keeping her temper in check.

"Aw, come on Lil, it was just a joke." James said all of the sudden feeling like a fool. Only Lily could do that to him.

"Do I need to remind you that you are Head Boy?" Lily asked.

"No" James mumbled not meeting her eyes.

"And this means that you have to go to all of your classes, get decent grades, go to prefect meetings, actually enter the library for other reasons than to annoy Madame Pince, and keep order not disrupt it!" Lily said curtly and walked out of the compartment before James could reply.

"I still don't know what you see in her." Sirius said quietly to James. "She may be hot but she is a major pain in the ass."

"Shut up Padfoot." James told Sirius and then went to his trunk and took out his Quidditch weekly magazine and sat on the couch next to Peter and pretended to read it so they would leave him alone.


	4. Start of Term Feast

'I swear that Potter is going to be the death of me' Lily thought as she once again made her way back to her friends' compartment. There were a few more hours before they reached Hogwarts and she was going to make sure that they would be spent as far away from James Potter as possible.

She was still fuming when she burst threw the compartment door making all of her friends look up with curiously. The group knew that only a certain Mr. Potter was able to make Lily's infamous temper erupt like this; they even suspected that Lily's blood pressure had gone up since she'd met him. He had a way off getting under her skin that no other person was able to do.

"So..." Sam said quietly after a few seconds of silence. Lily hadn't said anything when she came in. She had just plopped down in a seat and started muttering under her breath, her face slightly flushed. Sam wanted all the juicy details but she knew Lily would most likely explode at any moment so she would just wait for the explosion to hear what happened.

"So what?" Lily said coming out of the trance she'd been in.

"So what happened?" Cat said a little more loudly. She was the only one who wasn't afraid of Lily when she got in one of her tempers. That and curiosity was really getting the better of her.

"HE SET OFF A DUNGBOMB OFF IN MALFOY'S COMPARTMENT!" Lily exclaimed after finally. "HE'S HEAD BOY!" she added disbelievingly. And Anna who thought this was the funniest thing she'd heard in a long time was soon rolling around on the ground with tears of laughter in her eyes.

"Shut up!" Lily said exasperated to her friends who were all either smiling or giggling (except Anna who was still rolling around on the ground).

"Come on Lily. It's James Potter. What did you expect?" Cat said trying to make Lily see reason.

"He's Head Boy now! I would have thought that it meant something to him. He should know the title comes with responsibility," Lily answered. "I mean I dislike Malfoy and his friends just as much as the next person but you don't see me throwing dung bombs into his compartment." Lily continued.

"Lily, you need to relax and give James a chance to show you that he's a decent Head Boy. Dumbledore wouldn't have made him Head Boy without a good reason." Cat kept going. "He's very smart. You have to give him that much credit. You and he have the best marks in every class and he somehow comes up with all the amazing pranks. And he's a great chaser. Without him on the team we wouldn't have won the last two quidditch cups."

"Yeah I know he's not totally corrupt. But if he just applied himself more to his classes instead of quidditch or his latest prank he'd keep his nose out of so much trouble and who knows how amazing his marks would be if he applied himself." Lily gave in. "I just have no patience for people who don't try to reach their full potential."

"Yeah well that's why Dumbledore appointed you as Head Girl. He can make sure that James fulfills his responsibilities." Cat explained.

"I guess so..." Lily said drifting off into thought. Maybe she would be able to change James. Make him more responsible. Maybe...

"Oh, who's up for a game of exploding snap?" Jo broke Lily's train of thought trying to cheer the mood of the compartment. So they played exploding snap for the remainder of the ride. They bought candy and treats when the old lady with the cart came by and talked about all the guys they hoped would ask them out this year. It was their last year after all, if they didn't get asked out by their crushes it wasn't likely to ever happen.

The train pulled into the Hogsmead station and all the students started making their way toward the carriages except for the first years that were making their way to the boats with Hagrid. Lily shared a carriage with Cat, Sam, Jo, and Anna. When they got to the castle they all sat down at the Gryffindor table together. Cat and Lily on one side of the table and Jo, Sam, and Anna on the other side. They were all starving and happy to be back at Hogwarts.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter made their way to the Gryffindor table for the start of term feast.

"My mouth is watering just thinking about the food we'll b eating soon." Sirius said as his stomach grumbled. They all found room to sit together towards the end of the table in the back of the great hall.

"Sirius how can you be hungry? You ate half of the food in the snack bar in the Head's compartment." Remus pointed out.

"Yes, but you see chocolate doesn't fill you up. It merely sustains you until you can have a decent meal." Peter, who had eaten the other half of the food in the snack bar, said logically.

"Very well put wormtail," Sirius said proudly.

"Shut up you three!" James said cutting Remus off from further argument. "The sorting is about to begin. And I thought you said your cousin was going to be a first year this year Padfoot."

"Yeah she is. Her name is Nymphadora but don't call her that. Just call her Tonks. That's her last name. She hates her first name and she has a nasty right hook so I wouldn't call her by it. And she's actually one of my few decent relatives. Her mum, Andromeda was shunned but the whole family after marrying a muggle-born." Sirius explained. It was well known to his friends that he didn't particularly care for his family so it was a surprise when he told them that he liked this cousin.

So the sorting began.

Adams, Brian...HUFFLEPUFF

Brady, Tomas... RAVENCLAW ...

Tomas, Michel... SLYTHERIN… Tonks, Nymhadora... GRYFFINDOR and she received an especially loud applause from the Marauders, which made Lily, and her friends look down the table to see what the big deal was. Tonks waved to Sirius and went to sit next to the other first years.

The sorting ended with Emily Wilson in Slytherin. Then Dumbledore started his usual speech.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. I'm sure it will be an interesting year like always." His eyes flickered to where the Marauders were sitting. "I do have a few announcements to make. First of all the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden, and I caution all students to stay away from the whomping willow unless you would like to spend a very painful few days in the hospital wing. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that magic is not allowed in the corridors and that he has added dung bombs and fake wands to the list of objects not allowed in school and will be confiscated if found. With that 'let's eat!'" And with that Dumbledore waved his hands and that tables filled with food and everyone started eating everything in site.

Peter and Sirius fed their starving bellies until they had to lean back in their chairs and unbuckle their belts to make room for their swelling stomachs. James and Remus just shook their heads and laughed at their friends but resisted the urge to loosen their belts as well.

"I hope everyone enjoyed their feast," Dumbledore stood as the eating ceased. "The first day of classes start tomorrow so everyone get a good night of sleep. The prefects are to lead their houses to their dorms and the Head students have asked me to remind the prefects that there will be a meeting on September 3rd at 7:30 pm. And quidditch tryouts for the house team will be posted in the bulletin boards in the common rooms. Madame Hooch would like me to remind you that only second years and up may try out for the house teams. That's it for now. Have a good night." With that everyone headed out of the hall following their prefects to their dorms.

* * *

"Well you all heard Dumbledore. He is expecting this year to be as exciting and enjoyable as last year," said Sirius the moment all the Marauders were all in their dorm. Frank Longbottom was also a 7th year Gryffindor in their dorm but had known the Marauders far to long to be surprised but anything they might do in the future.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Remus asked sitting on his bad and changing his shirt.

"No! Of course not. There's also girls and quidditch and... yep, that just about covers it." Sirius said after a little thinking.

"Well we'll have to keep it to a minimum this year." James interjected pulling out his pajama pants.

"Of course we will. Our dear Prongsy here is Head Boy. Can't get him into trouble. And he's already skating on thin ice with our Tiger Lily." Sirius said feigning concern.

"Shut up." James said moodily.

"Aren't you ever going to give up?" Peter asked suddenly.

"NO!" James said immediately. "I'm closer than ever and this Head Boy position is the perfect chance for me to show her that I am responsible and that I have other things on my mind that pranks and quidditch."

"Of course you have other things on your mind. Like dirty fantasies of you and our dear Lily" Sirius said innocently batting his eye lashes. Just then James attacked him with a pillow and tried to smother him.

"Go jump off a cliff." Said James as he started it change into his pajamas.

"I feel so loved," Sirius said pretending to be hurt.

"Just go to bed. We'll talk about our next prank at breakfast or in History of Magic." James said as he got into bed. Peter had already fallen asleep, Remus was in bed reading and Sirius was changed into his pajamas.

"Yeah that just means you're going to bore us with your Lily problem." Sirius muttered as he crawled into bed. He received a pillow thrown at his head from James and then the lights were turned off.


	5. Insufferable Gits

"Get Up!" Lily, who was standing over Cat's bed, shouted into her best friend's ear. "It's a New Year!"

"You have got to be the only person in the entire world who gets this excited about school," Cat muttered into her pillow and attempting to go back to sleep.

"Probably," Lily replied knowing this was the truth and that there was really no point in denying it. "Come ON! Get Up!" Lily said a little more impatiently this time to everyone in the dorm. "Sirius and Remus will be at breakfast." She said as she bounced into the bathroom. Both Cat and Jo sat up immediately at the mention of those two names. Everyone knew Jo liked Remus and Lily knew that Cat liked Sirius.

After Anna, Cat, Jo, Sam, and Lily all took showers they made their way down to breakfast. Jo, Cat, and Anna weren't in a big hurry to get down to breakfast so they straggled along behind Sam, who was speed walking down to the great hall so she could hear the latest gossip, and Lily who was practically skipping because she was so excited.

"They both have major problems." Anna said to Jo and Cat as she watched Sam and Lily.

"I heard that!" Lily exclaimed as all five girls entered the great hall. Sam immediately went to the Hufflepuff table because that's where all the gossip usually started. Lily, Cat, Anna, and Jo all plopped down at the Gryffindor table. Cat and Lily sat next to each other and Anna and Jo as together across from them. Jo pulled out a book and pretended to read, she never got any work done when she was around her friends, and Anna had started talking about quidditch with Katherine Wilson, a fifth year, who was also a chaser on the house quidditch team. Lily was practically jumping up and down in her seat waiting for McGonagall to pass out the times tables and Cat was nearly falling asleep in her seat until none other than Sirius Black plopped down next to her along with all the other marauders. James sat next to Lily to her dismay, Peter sat between Anna and Jo, and Remus sat on the other side of Jo, which caused her to blush.

"What's up, Kitty Cat?" Sirius said with a mischievous smile on his face because he knew she hated that name, which gave him all the more reason to use it.

"The sky," Cat said using every once of energy she had to not look at him and smile but to keep the same bored expression on her face that was there before he sat down next to her.

"So what classes do we have today?" James asked Lily trying to start a civil conversation.

"Dunno McGonagall hasn't passed out the ties tables yet." Lily said looking eagerly around the great hall for any sign of McGonagall. 'How long does it take for her to get down to the freaking great hall!' she thought.

James couldn't help but smirk at Lily. She was practically bouncing up and down in her seat. 'Only Lily would get excited about a little thing like times tables being handed out.' Just like every year at Christmas. Christmas wouldn't be the same without her after he left Hogwarts. Of course she never stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas. She loved being with her family too much. But she spent weeks before Christmas decorating the common room. She some how found time to bake Christmas cookies for everyone in Gryffindor and all the professors. Those cookies where the best thing he'd ever tasted, though he'd never tell his mother that. These little things about Lily were what kept James interested in her. Sure the first thing he noticed about her was her beautiful auburn hair and her gorgeous green eyes that he easily got lost in, but these small little quirks she had always kept him wanting to know more about her. James wanted to know everything there was to know about Lily Evans.

"Lily clam down," said Jo, who had finally stopped blushing at the fact that Remus had taken the seat next to her.

"Well we still need to go back to the tower to get our books and what if our first class if potions-" Lily started.

"Then you can kill me right now," James interrupted.

"I was going to say that potions is all the way across the castle and we'd never make it on time." Lily glared at James.

"I still say kill me if potions is out first class. I can't stand Professor Kern. He hates Gryffindors and Snape is his little pet. And we always have potions with Slytherins." James explained. "I just can't handle potions with Slytherin and Kern on the first day back. It's just too much." James finished and Anna and Peter were nodding along in agreement.

"Well don't worry Prongs. I'd kill you in a heart beat." Sirius piped up.

"Thanks... Hey!" James exclaimed and leaned over to punch Sirius.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall said from behind James. "I suggest you refrain from physical violence toward other students if you don't want me to take points away from Gryffindor. And I wouldn't push your luck after the incident on the train yesterday."

"Sorry Professor," James mumbled looking down into his breakfast.

"Yes, I'm sure. And here are your times tables" She said as she handed them to the students.

"Thank Merlin! We don't have potions till Thursday." James sighed with relief as McGonagall walked further down the table to hand out more times tables.

"Ok well I'm going to get my books." Lily said getting up from the table.

"We still have fifteen minutes till class starts." Sirius said.

"Yes well I have to get my books and I need to speak to Professor Flitwick before class." Lily explained.

"So you are going to take that advanced charms class." Remus said.

"I've been thinking about it and I think I am." Lily confirmed Remus' statement. "It would really help me get a good position in the Experimental Charms Department in the Ministry." Lily said as Remus got up so he could walk with her to Gryffindor tower so they could finish their conversation.

When they left the great hall, James dropped his head to the table with a loud bang. Anna patted his back lightly trying to make him feel better.

"That's how you kill brain cells man," Sirius commented. He was trying to lighten the mood but got a glare from Cat.

"It's going to be fine." Peter said trying to reassure James although it helped very little.

"Why can't I talk to her like Remus can?" James asked more to himself than anyone.

"Well, see Lily considers Remus a friend." Cat said trying to explain this to James without sounding too mean.

"And what does she consider me?" James asked indignantly. "The annoying kid who just happens to sleeps in the same room as Remus?"

"No, she thinks you're a cute pain in the arse, who doesn't care about anything other than your friends, quidditch, and your pranks." Anna said quickly before she thought about it.

"What!" James snapped his head in Anna's direction so fast he was suddenly dizzy and seeing stars.

"Did I just say that?" Anna asked feeling horrible. Jo nodded and now it was Anna's turn to drop her head to the table with a loud bang.

"Oh, Lily is so going to kill you." Cat said with a small smile. Cat knew Lily didn't hate James. Even if Lily wouldn't admit it to herself, she just couldn't no matter how hard she tried.

"I can't... believe... she... said... about me..." James stuttered with an expression on his face that looked as if his birthday had been made an international holiday.

"James, you don't have to look so happy. She said you were cute. She didn't say she'd marry you." Anna said trying to make things better. But before Anna could convince James that he was no better off with Lily than he was; he was getting up from the table and walking out of the great hall with a dazed expression on his face.

"Hey, Prongs where are you going?" Sirius called after him. But James didn't answer so Sirius and Peter scarffed down the last few bites of their breakfast and were getting ready to leave when Sirius turned to Cat.

"Can I have a goodbye kiss?" He asked. Instead of kissing him Cat smacked him across the face.

"So I guess that's a no?" Sirius said walking away with Peter to find James and rubbing his check.

"Insufferable gits..." Cat muttered.

"Which one?" Jo asked.

"All of them. The entire male population. They're all pains in the arse." Cat answered. Anna and Jo nodded in agreement.


	6. Your average prefect meeting?

The class was filing into the charms classroom. There were three more minutes till class started so Lily made her way up to Professor Flitwick's desk.

"Professor, may I ask you a question?" Lily asked as she approached his desk where he was looking over his lesson plan.

"Why, of course, Miss Evans," Professor Flitwick squeaked as he looked up at Lily.

"I was wondering if you still have a spot open in your advanced charms class." Lily said nervously.

"Why yes I do have a few open spots. Have you decided to take the class?" He asked.

"Well, yes I was hoping to." Lily answered letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"That's wonderful!" Professor Flitwick squeaked loudly. "I'll talk to Minerva about fitting it into your schedule."

"Thank you so much" Lily said as she turned around to go back to her seat. She started walking toward the desk that Cat and Jo were already sitting in, in the second row. Anna and Sam were sitting at a desk behind them.

"So, Evans, you decided you weren't smart enough and had to take more classes." A voice came from the back of the other side of the room. It was James. Who else would it have been? He was taking his seat at a desk with Sirius while Remus and Peter took the desk right next to them.

"You're an arse. You know that?" Lily shot back taking her seat between Jo and Cat without looking at him.

"But a cute one," James smirked and winked. Lily's face lost all of its color then turned a very flattering shade of red in James' opinion. She didn't even have to turn around in to look at his face to know he was smirking, she could hear it in his voice.

"How could you say that?" Lily said immediately turning to Anna. She was trying her best not to scream her head off.

"How do you know it was me?" Anna replied defensively.

"Because Sam was at the Hufflepuff table, Jo doesn't say very much to people, and Cat knows I would kill her." Lily said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well I didn't mean to." Anna said still trying to defend herself. "It just popped out!"

"Whatever…" Lily muttered. She slouched down in her seat wishing she could disappear and never reappear... well not in front of James anyway. 'Why do I even care what he thinks? I don't! Really, I don't. He can think whatever he wants! I don't care!' That's what she told herself anyway.

On the other hand James couldn't stop smiling the rest of the day, Sirius was on the verge of hurting himself from laughing so much; he laughed every time he saw Lily. Her face was pink for the rest of the day. Remus just shook his head at Sirius and James, and Peter... well Peter was Peter.

Lily avoided James for the rest of the day and most of the next. Unfortunately, they had to conduct a prefect meeting, which meant that not only did she have to stay in the same room as James for a prolonged period of time but she also had to talk to him. This was going to be complete and total torture. She had been determined not to like James Potter. He had every other girl in the school wrapped around his little finger. She was not going to fall for him. She wasn't going to like him. She was going to hate him.

And it was pretty easy the first four years of Hogwarts. They had different friends. He was easy to ignore. She knew he existed. She knew his name but they never really talked. Then fifth year had to come. Remus became a prefect and through knowing Remus she met James. She thought he was kind of cute, nothing more. Then he had to get that stupid little crush on her. I mean, what girl wasn't flattered when a guy has a crush on them? Especially, when it happened to be the most gorgeous and popular guy in the entire school.

She was always torn over whether to hate him or love him. He always hexed people in the hall and was always playing pranks and in detention. But he was cute, tall, smart, and had a great body from quidditch. Not that she looked or anything. And then he had to go and save Snape's life in sixth year. He just had to have a conscience. If he had let Snape get into danger she would have been able to hate him. But no she just couldn't. Why did life have to be so hard?

Lily sat in the prefect common room and stared into the fire while thinking all of this. The prefect meeting wasn't going to start for another fifteen minutes.

"Hey Lily," a voice came from behind the chair she was sitting in. She looked up and saw that it was James.

"Hi," she said softly coloring a bit. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, last I checked there was going to be a prefect meeting tonight." James smiled.

"Yes there is, but it's not for another ten minutes," She explained what she meant as she looked down at her watch for the time.

"Oh yeah, well Sirius was busy flirting with Catherine and Remus was helping Jo tutor Peter." James explained. "I didn't want to be there when Cat finally exploded at Sirius. Her patience was running short when I left. And I didn't think it was possible for someone with skin as dark as Jo's to turn as red as it did when Remus sat next to her."

"Oh" Lily didn't really know what to say. It was weird that she had James had been in the same room for three whole minutes and were still being civil to each other. "Well, Jo sort of likes Remus."

"I've been telling moony to ask Jo to be his girlfriend for a while now." James replied as he took a seat in the couch across from Lily. "But we won't because of his... you know cause of his... um... health problem"

"Well, he shouldn't worry about that. She's not an idiot." Lily told him. She didn't exactly want to say that Jo already knew he was a werewolf. You don't exactly have to be a genius like Dumbledore to figure it out. And Jo wouldn't have broken up with Remus even if she did find out while they were dating. She wasn't that kind of person.

They sat in silence for a while. Both thought it was really nice that they have been sitting in the same room for five minutes and they weren't at each other's throat, though they would never admit this to each other. They both had too much pride.

"So..." James started and really couldn't think of anything to add.

"So..." Lily repeated. It seemed like the right thing to say.

"What do we have to tell the prefects about at this meeting?" James asked. He thought he deserved a pat on the back for coming up with that question. It was a totally valid cause he had never been at a prefect meeting so it wasn't a stupid question.

"Oh, well we have to give them the patrolling schedule so they know when they have to patrol the corridors. And we have to have to notify them that our first Hogsmead trip is October 31st because Halloween is a Saturday this year. There's still going to be a feast that evening too. And..." Lily paused. There was something else Dumbledore wanted her to tell the Prefects. "Oh yeah, there's going to be a Christmas ball for the fourth years and up the night before the Hogwarts express is leaving to take everyone home." She finished.

"That's cool. We've never had a ball before." James said with a dreamy expression taking over his face. He could take Lily to the ball! He had to tell Sirius so they could start planning something to liven up this ball that would most likely be boring.

"Yeah, I guess. But we have to organize it and that's going to be a lot of work..." she trailed off noticing the dreamy expression on James' face. That's never good.

"James, what are you thinking about?" Lily asked a little scared.

"What?" James was jerked out of his thoughts. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking that I have to tell Sirius."

"Why?" Lily asked. She was getting a little worried. "What are you going to do?"

"Why, Evans, don't you trust me?" James said with an innocent smile. "What if I just wanted to tell Sirius so we can figure out who we're going to take to the ball." He finished. He was going to take Lily. She just didn't know it yet. He would tell her later.

"Yeah right!" Lily laughed out loud. "First of all, it won't take you four months to get dates because, for some reason beyond my knowledge, girls in this school tend to be attracted to you. And second, don't put that innocent look on your face because I know, along with the rest of Hogwarts, that you are anything but innocent." She finished.

"What gives you the idea that Sirius and I aren't innocent?" James inquired.

"Please, every other week you're blowing something up and when you're not in class or playing quidditch, you're in detention." Lily started. "Plus, somehow you find time to have a different girlfriend every week doing god knows what in the astronomy tower."

"Evan, Evans, Evans," James tutted. "Who was my last girlfriend?" He asked.

"I don't know, nor do I want to." Lily said. She actually could recall who his last girlfriend was. "I'm not part of your fan club, Potter. I don't keep track of every little insignificant thing you do."

"Well, I'll have you know that I have not had a proper girlfriend since fifth year." James explained.

"That's not true." Lily said because she'd heard all the rumors. That happens when you live in the same room as Sam. "I've heard that you take girls to the astronomy tower almost every night."

"Yeah well I used to, but not since Christmas of sixth year. I have grown up contrary to your belief." He defended himself.

"Yeah... sure." Lily said. People can't change, especially this one, then as if James had read her mind.

"People can change, Lily. I can change. I have changed." James was trying to keep his voice from rising. 'Why can't she just give me a chance?' he wondered.

Lily didn't know what to do. He seemed so sincere but he's also the same person who hung Snape upside down in the air. All of the sudden Lily realized there was a war going on inside of her. Half of her wanted to just say 'yeah right' and laugh in his face but that other half believed him and wanted to give him a chance. She was so torn. James could make her madder than anyone else. He could also make her laugh harder than anyone else, though she would never let him see that. James could make her so emotional and now he was doing it again.

"James, I..." she had no idea what to say to him. But thankfully the prefects started filing into the room. Lily was thanking God. Actually she was thanking every God there was from every religion she could think of at the moment. She knew no matter what she said she would have regretted it.

Lily sighed and waited till all the prefects were seated to begin.

"Ok, I know that for some of you this is your second year as prefect. So, I'm going to try to make this as short as possible." Lily started. "First of all you are all to change the password to your common room once a month and you must tell your head of house before you change it." Lily stressed and then turned to James for the next announcement.

James, who had been staring into space thinking about Lily, looked up. "Oh... erm... oh yeah." He finally remembered what he was going to say. "Everyone has a time they are supposed to patrol the corridors. All the prefects have time scheduled on weeknights." The entire group of prefects let out a collective groan.

"Come on people!" Lily snapped. "It's only from 9pm-11pm. If you weren't patrolling you'd just be sitting in your common room pretending to have a life."

"And Dumbledore has scheduled our first Hogsmeade trip for October 31st, more commonly knows as Halloween, since it's a Saturday this year." James cut off Lily's ranting. "As always its third years and above. And yes there will still be a feast. You are all in charge of posting this in your common room."

"And last, but certainly not least, Dumbledore has decided to have a Christmas ball this year." Lily said after she had calmed down. "It's for fourth year and above and takes place the night before the Hogwarts Express leaves to take everyone home for the holidays."

"As we get closer to the ball we will assign jobs to each of you to put it all together." James finished. Somehow he ended up being the one to put a damper on everyone's party (that was usually Lily's job). Lily had gotten to break the big news and he had to tell them there was actually work involved. So not James Potter. "But this information is not to leave this room." James had to add. "No one is to know about it until Dumbledore announces it."

"Um, so I'm pretty sure that's it." Lily said while she counted on her fingers all the things they were supposed to tell the prefects. "Oh, the schedule for patrolling is posted in this room and has been posted in the prefects' bathroom for your convenience." Lily finished. She had to admit how professional James had acted during the whole meeting. It wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. 'I'll just have to make sure I leave right after the meeting so we can actually leave a conversation on good terms' she thought to herself.

"Ok, I know everyone has something better to do than sit here so you can leave." James dismissed the prefects. He hoped to get a few more words in with Lily but the fifth year Gryffindor prefect had walked up to Lily and they were now talking very heatedly about something. Damn, He didn't even get a chance to mention the whole ordeal about her calling him cute yesterday.


	7. Tranfiguration

Author's note: Hey people. I know it's been an entire week since I last update. That's not too long is it? It took a while to write the whole chapter. I think it's one of the longest. And one of the best in my opinion. And I usually write my story in Geometry but I had three quizzes last week and I had no time plus I had a world civ project due on Friday. I swear school is going to kill me. Anyway, thanks for reading. I love you guys. Please Review!!! I only got 3 for my last chapter!  
  
DOJ: Thanks for reading. It means a lot that you're still reading and reviewing.  
  
The all mighty and powerful*M: Yay! You're still reading. I loved reading the history of your pen name. I actually visited your author's page and read about it there too. I was going to read some of your fic but I didn't have time. I promise I will. And review. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Greek Witch: I couldn't murder Anna. It would ruin the whole story. Lily would have to be sent to Azkaban and then she and James would definitely have no future unless she broke out. That would actually make a good fic. I can picture it now. And you put me on your favorite storied list! Oh I could Kiss you!!!  
  
~Transfiguration~  
  
The next morning Lily and Cat made their way to the great hall for breakfast. When they entered the great hall they saw the four marauders huddles together and both Cat and Lily raised their eyebrows in suspicion. This is never good. The two girls tried to find seats furthest away from James and his friends as they could. But most of the table was already full so they ended up sitting much closer to the Marauders than they had wanted.  
  
"What trouble are you planning now?" Cat asked finally letting her curiosity get the better of her. She and Lily were startled when the four boys looked up with grim faces.  
  
"What are you reading?" Lily asked when she saw a paper in James' hand. It wasn't everyday you saw James frowning. He looked angry, sad, and hurt all at the same time. The other three looked like James too. James handed the paper to Sirius who handed it to Cat so she and Lily would read it.  
  
It was the latest issue of the Daily Prophet. Lily took it from Cat and started reading. Cat read over her shoulder and Anna, Jo, and Sam, who had just walked up behind Lily and Cat, started reading the paper too. At the same moment they all finished and looked up with the same expression as the Marauders had. JO looked like she would cry at any moment and Sam looked scared to death but Lily, Cat, and Anna looked more angry than anything else.  
  
Jo sat down on the other side of Lily and Anna and Sam took seats across from them. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter watched the five girls. Jo had rested her head on Lily's shoulder and Lily put her arm around Jo's shoulders to try and comfort her. Cat was staring off into space with a definite fire in her eyes. Anna was comforting Sam and the girls has unknowingly scooted together to reassure themselves that they were all still there together.  
  
The article had been about the latest attack from Voldemort and his death eaters. They had attacked the family of a well-known Auror. The Auror, his wife, two children, and 2 other Aurors had all been killed.  
  
"This place is getting too depressing." Sirius whispered to James. "It's time to liven up the party."  
  
"I think you're right Padfoot." James replied. "But not tonight. Remember it's a full moon." James looked at Remus. Remus was unusually pale and was about to go to the hospital and spend the day there.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go now. I'll see you guys later." Remus said getting up a few minutes later.  
  
"Where you going?" Anna asked as she looked up and saw Remus walk by them. Remus suddenly got nervous.  
  
"His Mum is sick again." Lily said giving Remus a knowing smile. Remus knew Lily knew about his. He had explained everything to her last year. He told her that a werewolf had bitten him when he was younger.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you later." Remus muttered as he walked away relieved.  
  
"Whatever" Anna muttered. She didn't know about Remus' 'condition'. Only Lily, Cat and Jo knew. It wasn't that Anna wasn't smart. She was. The only class she wasn't doing well in was Transfiguration. It was her worst subject. It was a wonder that she was passing it. Anyway, Anna just wasn't observant. She truly didn't care. Same with Sam. They were both busy with other things.  
  
"Well, I guess we should get to transfiguration now." James sighed loudly but made no move to get up.  
  
"He's right Lils. We have to get going." Jo said. She had watched Remus go to the Hospital wing. Lily was about so make some comment about James never being right when she saw Jo staring at the door. Lily knew she was thinking about Remus.  
  
"You should really ask him out." Cat said reading Lily's mind. All five girls were now getting up from the table and gathering their books.  
  
"I couldn't do that!" Jo exclaimed.  
  
"Why not?" Sam asked.  
  
"Because he's the guy." Jo replied.  
  
"Yeah we noticed he was a guy a while ago. I mean if he were a girl we would expect you to ask him out-" Anna started ranting as the girls walked toward the doors of the great hall.  
  
"What's your point about him being a guy?" Lily asked. The three remaining Marauders were following the girls to transfiguration though Lily and her friends were oblivious to the fact that they were being very quiet so they could hear the girl's conversation.  
  
"Well the guy is supposed to ask the girl out." Jo stated.  
  
"Hello, it's the twentieth century." Cat said a little irritated. "Girls can do anything guys can do."  
  
"Well, don't you just that it's proper that the guy should make the first move?" Jo countered.  
  
"NO! I don't" Cat's voice was rising. She was getting so into this argument that she pushed the door to the great hall a little to hard and it made a loud bang. Not that any of the girls noticed. The turned right unconsciously and made their way to transfiguration.  
  
"Actually I agree with Jo." Sam said. "The guy should make the first move."  
  
"Why?" Cat said. "Girls are perfectly capable of asking a guy out."  
  
"I never said they weren't capable." Jo said holding up her side of the argument. "I just think I'm used to the idea of the guy asking the girl and I'd prefer it to stay that way."  
  
"I personally don't think it matters who makes the first move." Anna said. "Just as long as someone does."  
  
"Yeah, but I think Cat is trying to say that it doesn't look like Remus is going to make the first move so Jo should" Lily replied.  
  
"But she doesn't want to." Sam stated. "She thinks Remus should make the first move."  
  
"Hello people, Cat and I are right here." Jo said. "Don't take about us as if we weren't."  
  
"Sorry" Sam muttered.  
  
"Besides we don't even know if Remus likes me." Jo continued as they walked into the transfiguration classroom.  
  
"He does" Cat stated as she took a seat in the second row. "If you just ask him out then you'll know for sure." Lily sat on Cat's right and Jo sat on the other side of Cat while Anna and Sam sat on Lily's right. They all silently agreed to drop the subject for now.  
  
"Wow..." Peter muttered as the three Marauders sat down together in the back of the classroom.  
  
"I didn't even know Jo was capable of speaking that many words," Sirius whispered. "I didn't even know she knew all of those words."  
  
"Sirius she one of smartest girls in the school." James said flatly. "Of course she knew all of those words. I can't believe it took you till seventh year to realize she can speak."  
  
"Oh, like you knew." Sirius muttered. "She's never said more than two words to you. And that was in fourth year. I remember it. You were snogging some girl in front of the girl's staircase in the common room and she said, and I quote, 'excuse me'."  
  
"Oh shut up Padfoot" James said.  
  
"You shut up," Sirius countered.  
  
"No you-"  
  
"Both of you shut up!" Peter whispered sharply and gestured toward the front of the room where McGonagall was waiting for them to pay attention.  
  
"Oh" James muttered.  
  
"Hello Professor." Sirius said loudly for everyone to hear. "How are you this lovely morning?" Sirius said brightly even though it was actually raining outside and most people don't consider that lovely.  
  
"I've been better." Professor McGonagall said sharply. "Now if you would please pay attention; I have a lesson to get on with."  
  
"Of course Professor." Sirius smiled. Cat just looked at him with disgust, Lily and Jo ignored him, and Anna and Sam giggled with the rest of the girls in that class.  
  
"Today you will be working in pairs." And the class let out a collective groan because McGonagall always paired them up with people they didn't like. "I'll demonstrate the spell and you will each perform it on your partner for a grade." Professor McGonagall then asked for a volunteer to demonstrate the spell. Sirius raised his hand but she told him to put his hand where the sun don't shine. Well, not really but she wanted to. "A competent volunteer would be nice." She said acting like she didn't see his hand.  
  
Lily finally volunteered because she figured if she didn't they'd be sitting there for a long time and she just wasn't in the mood for that. Sirius was mad that McGonagall called on Lily. He was muttering stuff like "competent volunteer my arse" and "That competent volunteer comment was completely uncalled for." He would have charged right up to McGonagall and hexed her to last Thursday if Peter hadn't been holding him back. James, on the other hand was, laughing so hard that tears were running down his cheek and he was clutching his side in pain. Not to mention his face was turning red from lack of oxygen.  
  
Lily and McGonagall were in the front of the classroom. McGonagall tapped Lily once on each shoulder with her wand and muttered "Amegus" and Lily turned into a beautiful snowy owl. Then McGonagall tapped the owl on the head and muttered "Imegus" and the owl turned back to Lily.  
  
"You and your partner are to take turns doing this to each other." Professor McGonagall said to the class as Lily took her seat. "Each person will be a different owl, though some of you may coincidently be the same animal you will look very different. I will be walking around grading each of you."  
  
"Ok, Not your partners..."  
  
"Black and Watson" (Sirius, Cat)  
  
"Morgan and Pettigrew" (Jo, Peter)  
  
"Evan and Potter" (Lily, James)  
  
"Williams and Hart" (Sam, Chris)  
  
"Best and Clarkson" (Anna, Michael) And McGonagall went through the whole class.  
  
Cat, Lily, and Jo all groaned at the same time while Sirius, James, and Peter just grinned. Sam and Anna leaned back in their chairs to see who their partners were and grinned to see that they were cute Ravenclaws, very cure Ravenclaws.  
  
"Is she punishing us for something?" Cat asked.  
  
"Maybe we pissed her off somehow." Lily replied.  
  
"By the end of this class I will be fit for St. Mungo's both physically and mentally. I'm going to go insane and I'll be half frog or something." Cat groaned.  
  
"At least Sirius has high marks. I have Peter." Jo said a little scared.  
  
"You'll be fine Jo." Lily reassured her friend thought she wasn't sure how fine Jo would be at the end of class.  
  
"OK, everyone get into your pairs an start practicing this spell. I will be around in a few minutes." McGonagall said to the students. Jo, Cat, and Lily groaned and reluctantly got up to meet their partners while Anna and Sam practically ran to their partners.  
  
~Anna & Michael/Sam & Chris~  
  
Anna and Sam got up and walked over to Michael and Chris together, a little fast if you she their friends.  
  
"He's so cute!" Sam whispered excitedly to Anna as they made their way through a maze of Desks to meet their partners at their desks.  
  
"Which one?" Anna asked. They were both pretty cute. Too bad she recognized them from the Ravenclaw quidditch team. She could never have a relationship with the enemy so to speak.  
  
"Um... both!" Sam squealed. Anna just smiled and decided they should start working with their partners. No need to get McGonagall mad. She was already mad at Anna for turning her desk into a warthog. It was funny in Anna's opinion.  
  
Anna and Sam walked up to the boys who were standing next to each other leaning against their desk talking about something.  
  
"Er... Hi, your Michael right?" she turned to the boy who was standing in front of Sam. He was about 5'11. He had blonde hair, blue eyes. Your typical hot guy in Anna's opinion. Chris, Michael's best friend, was standing in front of Anna. He was about 6 foot she'd say. He was much taller than her 5'4". He had brown hair and Hazel eyes. Yep, definitely the cuter one in Anna's opinion.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're Anna." Michael answered and if he'd wished Sam was his partner. Anna almost laughed out loud when she saw Michael eye balling Sam. She didn't even notice. She was looking at her nails. It was so unlike Sam to be oblivious to guys. She was too damn wrapped up in that Dan guy whom she wished would ask her out.  
  
"So, should we just get started?" Anna asked. "This isn't my best subject so I apologize in advance for anything that I might do wrong." Anna said, as she got ready to say the spell. She had her wand out and was concentrating on it. Michaels was trying hard not to panic. Chris just smirked at her.  
  
Chris and Sam were doing a little better. It turned out Chris was pretty good at transfiguration. He had turned Sam into a Robin and back on is second try.  
  
He was now helping Sam perform the spell on him, that and trying not to roll on the ground laughing at Anna. She had somehow managed to turn him several different animals at once. He looked closely related to a hippogriff. After Sam finally got the spell and turned Chris into a wolf and back, he went to help Anna.  
  
"Here, let me help you." Chris offered. Sam just sat down in Michael's desk and was now filing her nails.  
  
"No thanks" Anna said haughtily. She never asked for help. "I've got it covered."  
  
"You most certainly do not!" Michael spoke up.  
  
"Fine." Anna said frowning. "But only because I want to get this over with as soon as possible."  
  
Chris went to stand behind Anna. And she stiffened. He put his hand on top of her so they were both holding her want. He brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered into it what to do.  
  
'I think something is wrong with my knees. They're suddenly very weak.' Anna thought as she tired her best to concentrate on turning Michael into an animal.  
  
~Jo & Peter~  
  
"Ok, Peter, just clear your mind and concentrate on the words." Jo told Peter. She had already turned him into a rat, and when she got over the fact that he was a rat, she turned him back to a human.  
  
"I... I... c-can't" Peter stuttered.  
  
"Yes, you can." Jo encouraged him. "I know you can." She was trying her best to not let him see her shaking hands cause she was so nervous.  
  
"What if I mess up?" He asked.  
  
"You won't as long as you concentrate." Jo kept telling him. "You can do it."  
  
~Sirius & Cat~  
"So were partners Kitty Cat." Sirius smirked.  
  
"Don't be getting any idea." Cat shot at him with a glare. "And if you'd like to keep your tongue where it is I'd suggest you never call me that again."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sirius smiled. "You of all people should know I never get ideas."  
  
"Look, I'd just like to walk out of this class in one piece and preferably all human." Cat responded. 'God, I love that smile' she thought. 'Wait... no I don't! He's just a pain in your arse cat.' She told herself.  
  
"Hey, transfiguration in one of my best subjects!" Sirius cried indignantly.  
  
"Yes, I know you get decent grades, though how I am still at loss to know because you've never even opened a book." Cat said in a matter of fact tone. She was not going to allow herself to like him. So she'd just have to point out all of his bad points. Not focus on the fact that he was actually very smart, very funny, and extremely gorgeous. 'NO! I did not just think that! I didn't.'  
  
"I have too opened a book!" Sirius cried.  
  
"Oh yeah, excuse me, you've read Quidditch Through the Ages." Cat corrected sarcastically. "So do you want to go first or should I?" Cast asked. She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.  
  
"Well, I don't want to brag but I will be able to easily turn you into an animal and back. It will only take a second." Sirius said pompously. This was his second best subject after all. Quidditch being his first of course.  
  
"Oh, so I'm and easy person to turn into an animal?" Cat asked trying to make him look stupid.  
  
"Well, that's not what I meant but if that's what you want to think then by all means go right ahead." Sirius smiled. You don't try to make Sirius look stupid. That was also something else he excelled at. It was his job to make other people looks stupid. Particularly Filch and Mrs. Norris.  
  
Cat was now turning red with anger.  
  
"God, You are such and insufferable-" Cat started.  
  
"-Git, yes I know. You should really try to think of something more creative." Sirius finished.  
  
"Just do the little spell thingy on me so we can get this over with" Cat said. I was very likely that before the class is over she's be on top of Sirius strangling him.  
  
"Spell thingy?" Sirius raised and eyebrow. He couldn't resist. It was so easy.  
  
"Yes, spell thingy. I am this close to tacking you." Cat said holding her index finger and thumb close together.  
  
"You know what?" Sirius asked. "The idea of you on top of me on the ground sounds wonderful but I don't think McGonagall would approve." He finished with a serious face. (No pun intended.)  
  
"You have a death wish don't you?" She said through clenched teeth.  
  
"No not really." Sirius said simply. "Why don't we just start doing the assignment?" He asked.  
  
"You Idiot! I've been saying that for the last... 15 minutes." She said looking down at her watch.  
  
"Really? Cause I swear I didn't-" But he was cut off by being turned into a big black dog.  
  
~Lily & James~  
  
"Potter" Lily greeted him. Not in an angry way but not in a way that any other girl in that school would greet him. Most would start giggling the moment they made eye contact with James.  
  
"Evans" James said with a smile.  
  
"So... I guess you should go first." Lily said after a few minutes of silence. She didn't need to be told that she wasn't very good in transfiguration. She wasn't as bad as Anna or Peter but it was by far her worst subject. She knew James knew that. Every one in the school knew it. The one thing that perfect, prefect, Lily Evans was bad at. It made her mad that every one expected her to be perfect all the time. She was human wasn't she?  
  
"Yeah sure." James said. He knew she wasn't very good in transfiguration. There was no reason to bug her about it. I mean is human.  
  
James stood up from his desk. Lily had dragged herself over to his desk when McGonagall read the list of partners. He tapped her once on each shoulder and muttered the spell.  
  
"Amegus" He muttered. Lily turned into an owl again. She was still the beautiful white owl he had seen in the front of the classroom a few minutes earlier. But looking at her close up she was even prettier. She still had her beautiful emerald eyes and her feathers weren't just white. They were pearl colored. The changed colors slightly as the light moved against it. Yep, she was still the prettiest creature to ever walk, well fly, on the face of this planet.  
  
"Imegus" He muttered after a couple of minutes and tapped her on the head. He had realized he was just staring at her.  
  
"Well, that was easy." Lily muttered when she got back to human. She had noticed the way James had been staring at her and she'd rather just ignore it. "Ok so now I guess I'll try."  
  
"Yeah go ahead." He couldn't help but smile. This was going to be amusing.  
  
"Please don't smile like that Potter." Lily asked as if it annoyed her. It didn't but it was just too damn cute and there would be no way to concentrate if he kept it there.  
  
"Why?" His smiled widened. "Too distracting."  
  
"Yeah you wish." She muttered. "Let's just get started this might take a while." 'Yeah... especially if you keep smiling like that.' She added to herself.  
  
She reached up and tapped one on each of his shoulders and muttered "Amegus." Nothing happened. 'God, just my luck.' She thought.  
  
"Amegus" she tried again. Nothing happened. 'What did I do to deserve this?' she asked herself.  
  
"Lily, Just relax and calm down." James whispered suddenly.  
  
"I am relaxed." She snapped quietly. Not because he was annoying her but because she was annoyed with herself for not being about to do it.  
  
"No you're not." James kept going. "Relax and try again."  
  
Lily closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. It was hard for Lily to relax. She was naturally a high-strung person. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and saw James look at her with encouraging eyes. 'I can do this.' She said in her head. She once again tapped James once on each shoulder with her wand and muttered "Amegus."  
  
This time he turned into a beautiful stag. "Wow" She muttered softly. She couldn't resist reaching out and touching his soft coat. It was soft as silk. She never thought she could think of James as beautiful. 'He is never going to stop surprising me.' She thought.  
  
Then she snapped out of her daze and realized this is James and this is in the middle of transfiguration class. She could continue daydreaming in her dorm room later and preferably, if she could get James out of her mind, she'd think about someone more realistic, someone that she could actually see herself with in the future. Not that she couldn't see herself with James. She could. That was the problem.  
  
"Imegus" she muttered. He turned back easily.  
  
"See that wasn't so hard." James said smiling. She touched him! 'And did you see the way she looked at me?' He asked himself. He didn't thin he'd ever stop smiling. Nope not ever.  
  
"Yeah it was ok." Lily said looking up to his face. She just wanted to for get everything she had thought. 'Why do I have to think about such things?' She asked herself.  
  
Both Lily and James just stood there staring into each other's eyes.  
  
"Ok everyone back into your seats!" Professor McGonagall interrupted the moment. Lily blushed and ran back to her seat. James smiled stupidly as he watched her walk away.  
  
"Woof!" A loud bark came from the back of the classroom. Cat was sitting smugly in her desk next to Lily. She hadn't changed Sirius back into a human yet. Too bad the only person that could turn him back was Cat. The only person who could reverse the spell was the only person who could reverse it. But it didn't look like Cat was going to turn him back any time soon.  
  
Author's not again: PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'm on my knees and begging. I only got 3 reviews for my last chapter!!!! How about we shoot for 5? Please? People who read this please tell other people! 


	8. An Interesting Lunch

Author's note: OMG I absolutely LOVE you guys. *Wipes a tear from eye* I got six reviews in 1 day! I just had to update again! It's a little short but I had to cut it off here if you wanted another chapter before next weekend. I have been asked to email someone when I update. If you want me to email you when I update just tell me and give me your email address. I have 2 email addresses. Harrysgurl712@yahoo.com and harrypottersnl@aol.com. I will use either of them. You can also get a hold of me on either of them. And I want suggestions from you people. I want to make you happy so if you have an idea or comment, please leave a review.  
  
DOJ: I never get tired of you reviewing! I love that you review all the time! And yeah I had all the Marauders take their animagus forms because this spell turns you into the animal that best fits your personality and that what happens when you are an animagus.  
  
Claire: Yay! A new reviewer. I you like it. Keep reading to find out how and when Cat turns Sirius back. You don't find out why until next chapter sorry. I'll update ASAP!  
  
Niux: I'm glad you like it. He's a little more. I'll update later this week. I hope you like this chapter. Keep reading on reviewing!  
  
Googfygal: Well, I hope I've updated soon enough for you! Keep reading and I'll email you every time I update!  
  
Greek Witch: Keep reading to find out how Sirius' day is going!  
  
Hana-florencia: I'm so glad you like my story. Please keep reading and reviewing!  
  
~An Interesting Lunch~  
  
Everyone went back to his or her seats. Everyone was ready for Transfiguration to be over because then they had lunch. Transfiguration was one of those subjects that you were either really good in or really bad in. So everyone was either smiling proudly or was grumbling madly as they took their seats.  
  
"Ok, everyone quiet down." Half the class was complaining about how horrible the just did and the other half was listening to the first half complain.  
  
"Tonight's homework is an essay on-" McGonagall started.  
  
"-Woof!" Sirius barked again. Either McGonagall hadn't heard him the first time or she was ignoring him. Sirius thought it was the latter.  
  
Cat just sat there in her desk facing Professor McGonagall as her smile widened.  
  
"Miss Watson." Professor McGonagall turned her attention to Cat. She sounded annoyed but it was apparent that she was trying her best not to smile.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" Cat looked up with innocent eyes.  
  
"I believe that dog in the back of my classroom in Mr. Black." She pointed at Sirius.  
  
Cat Turned around in her seat and looked at Sirius as if she had just noticed him. He was sitting on the ground in the aisle next to James' desk. James was again, for the second time in this one class, laughing so hard tears were rolling down his face and he was clutching his side in pain. Cat, Lily, Ana, Jo, and Sam all had smiled playing on their lips.  
  
"Why, yes, I do believe that is Mr. Black." Cat said politely to McGonagall.  
  
"Why did you not turn him back to human?" Now it was clear Professor McGonagall was putting all her energy into not collapsing to the ground with laughter like James and Peter were doing this very moment.  
  
"Well, we got into an argument that took up most of the class so after I finally was able to perform the spell and turn him into an animal you instructed us to sit down in our seats." Cat explained smoothly.  
  
"I see, but you must turn him-" McGonagall was cut of by the bell ringing.  
  
"-In to a frog" Anna whispered to her friends as they walked out of the classroom following Cat. Everyone in the class was rushing out of the room to lunch before Professor McGonagall remembered that she didn't give them homework. Since everyone was rushing out of the room none of them saw McGonagall walk as fast a humanly possible over too her office and close the door. She could hold the laughter in no longer.  
  
James and Peter picked themselves up off the ground after everyone left. Sirius was growling in their general direction.  
  
"Padfoot, you have got to admit that, that was one if the best pranks ever played." James gathered his books slowly. "And it wasn't even by us." He finished with a smile.  
  
"We have to tell moony as soon as we see him." Peter said.  
  
"Yeah, and look at the Brightside." James' eyes were sparkling. "We got out of having homework and you won't have to transform tonight with our meeting with Moony. You're already a dog. " James walked out of the classroom with Peter and Sirius following. Sirius growling and Peter giggling.  
  
***  
  
"I can not believe you did that Cat!" Sam exclaimed excitedly. She hurried over to the Hufflepuff table to spread the story.  
  
"You're going to have to turn him back." Lily said seriously.  
  
"NO!" Anna exclaimed. "Let her have fun with it for a while."  
  
"She technically can't get in trouble because it was an assignment. It's not like she did it in the middle of the hall." Jo said reasonably.  
  
"Yes, but-" Lily started.  
  
"- Lily, You are way too strict. We need to teach you how to have fun." Anna cut her off. They sat down at the Gryffindor table. Cat and Lily sat on one side and Anna and Jo sat across from them.  
  
"I'm just being responsible." Lily stated. "Since Cat as sunken to the standard of playing pranks and Jo is defending her, someone has to be the responsible one."  
  
"No, Lily, You're allowed to have fun." Cat finally said something.  
  
"Says the person who's always serious." Lily shot back.  
  
"No, I'm not, you are." Cat pointed out.  
  
"Fine but I'm Head Girl. I have to be responsible for-" Lily was once again cut off.  
  
"Yes, you are Head Girl but you are also a seventeen year old girl. Not a forty year old woman with a husband and three kids." Anna pointed out.  
  
"Lily, did you ever think maybe Dumbledore made James Head Boy to make sure you weren't so serious?" Jo asked. "He probably knows how serious you always are and thought that James would be the perfect person to lighten up your serious mood."  
  
"Fine." Lily muttered. She didn't need James to have fun. She was perfectly capable of having fun with out him. Really she was!  
  
"I must commend a job well done Watson." A voice came from behind Lily and Cat. They turned around to see it was Snape.  
  
"A job well done at what?" Cat asked. What had she done to make HIM say something relatively nice to her? And whatever it was maybe she could undo it.  
  
"Turning Black into a dog" Malfoy spoke up from next to Snape. "It looks like you're finally joining the right side."  
  
"Look, you too slimy Gits-" Cat stood up and started.  
  
"- She didn't do it to impress you. She simply got in an argument and over reacted. In no way would she do anything you would do." Lily interrupted Cat. She knew Cat was about to throw every curse word she knew at them.  
  
James, Peter, and Sirius had walked into the Great Hall just in time to see Malfoy and Snape walk up to Lily and Cat. James was fuming. They can't talk to Lily! They're not allowed. He was unconsciously making fists with his hands. Sirius was growling. This time not because he was mad at Cat but because Malfoy and Snape were within a ten- foot radius of Cat.  
  
'Wait! I don't care about Cat. She just turned me into a Dog. I don't care. Really I don't.' A voice in his head said.  
  
'Oh please spare us all of your lies. You care about her. You have for a while.' Said another voice.  
  
'No I don't!'  
  
'Do too!'  
  
'Do not!'  
  
'Do too!'  
  
'Do not!'  
  
'Do not'  
  
'Do too!'  
  
'Ah ha! See you do care!'  
  
'Damn you!' through all this Sirius was growling.  
  
"Sirius" Peter said suddenly. "You're foaming at the mouth. Stop growling." Sirius did and he, James, and Peter made their way over to the Table where Lily and Cat were talking to Malfoy and Snape.  
  
Cat was now stringing together very colorful sentences that basically got the point across that if she knew her turning Sirius into a Dog and leaving him that way she would never have done it. Lily was trying to cut Cat off again but it was no use. Lily was relieved when she saw James walking over. 'Ok never thought I'd be relieved to see Potter but there's a first time for everything.' She thought.  
  
James saw Lily see him. He noticed that she relaxed when she saw him coming over. She turned to him and her eyes were asking for help quite plainly. James was filled with so much joy and anger at the same time it was weird. He was overly happy that Lily wanted help from him but at the same moment he wanted to rip Snape and Malfoy's heads off.  
  
"Malfoy, Snape, what a wonderful surprise." He said with a false smile. Sirius was again growling and again foaming. Peter was hiding behind James. "You usually don't join us for lunch over here at the Gryffindor table."  
  
"We'd rather starve than eat food off the Gryffindor table. We're just over here commending Watson on a Job well done." Malfoy said. The next thing everyone knew Cat had bent over and tapped Sirius on the head with her wand and said the spell to reverse the one she had done in transfiguration. Then she grabbed some mashed potatoes of the Gryffindor table and smashed them in Malfoy's face.  
  
"Well, now you've eaten food off the Gryffindor table." Cat said smugly. Then Snape grabbed a handful of Caesar Salad and through it at Cat but she ducked and it hit Lily. While Lily was sputtering in surprise James emptied an entire bowl of soup on Snape's head in retaliation. Before everyone knew it the entire Gryffindor Table was having a food fight, which eventually spread through the whole great hall.  
  
It took the teachers fifteen minutes to stop the fight. Dumbledore eventually had to shoot red sparks into the air with a huge bang. He was trying is best to look livid but he was failing miserably. He had a bit of pasta in his beard. Every student was covered in every type of food that was available on the tables. It looked as if books were ruined beyond repair (this is one of those times it pays to be magical.).  
  
Professor Dumbledore walked down to where Lily, James, Peter, Sirius, Snape, and Malfoy were standing glaring at each other.  
  
"I believe this is the source of out little break out." Professor Dumbledore said when he reached the group.  
  
"Yes sir." Lily said looking down at her feet looking disappointed in herself. 'I'm Head Girl! I shouldn't have let this get out of hand.'  
  
"Actually Lily had no part in this sir." Cat spoke up.  
  
"Yeah, it was Me, Snape, Malfoy, and Cat." James sided with Cat. The last thing he wanted to do was get Lily in trouble.  
  
"Well, if you four will please follow me then." Dumbledore smiled. He knew very well that James and Cat were trying to protect Lily from getting in trouble and losing her Head Girl position. He led them away leaving Lily, Sirius, and Peter gaping at them. Right before Dumbledore left the great hall he turned around.  
  
"Everyone will go back to their dorms. Classes will be cancelled for the rest of the day. I know that everyone will want to get cleaned up and it could take a while." Dumbledore turned around and continued walking toward his office.  
  
Lily, Anna, Jo, and Sam followed everyone out of the great hall and followed the rest of the Gryffindors up to their dorms.  
  
~Dumbledore's office~  
  
"Lily had no part in that food fight." James said the moment everyone walked into the office.  
  
"Yes, you and Miss Watson have both said that." Professor Dumbledore said as he sat down behind his desk. "Would you care to tell me how the fight started?"  
  
"Well, you see in transfiguration this morning-" James had started.  
  
"Yes, Professor McGonagall was telling me that she transfiguration class was very interesting this morning." Dumbledore commented. "Why don't you start at what happened in the great hall."  
  
"Well, I was eating lunch with Lily, Anna, and Jo when Malfoy and Snape came over and started bugging us. They said something about me turning Sirius in a Dog and commending it." Cat started. "Then I said that I hadn't meant to do anything that would make them happy."  
  
"Then I came and simply said that it was a wonderful surprise to have them joining us at the Gryffindor Table for lunch." James spoke up.  
  
"You did not! You little mudblood lover." Malfoy shouted.  
  
"Don't say that!" James shouted. "She's not a mudblood!" He was turning red with anger.  
  
"Well, Malfoy or Snape, I don't remember who, said they'd rather starve than eat food off the Gryffindor Table." Cat cut of the argument though Malfoy and James were glaring at each other with such hatred that it was a miracle that both of them hadn't died from the glares they were sending at each other. "Then I turned Sirius back and stuffed mashed potatoes in Malfoy's face." She finished lamely.  
  
"Well it sounds like you are all equally responsible for starting this food fight." Dumbledore said. "You are to serve your detention cleaning the great hall with out magic. Mr. Filch will meet you there with your cleaning supplies." They all groaned. Do you know how big the great hall is?  
  
REVIEW!!!!! I got 6 in one day for my last chapter! Can we beat that? How about 10 total for this chapter? I love you guys. 


	9. Cleaning and Dreaming

Author's note: Ok this is the 3rd time I've updated this week! I'm spoiling you people! I hope everyone had a great St. Patty's day! Mine wasn't bad. But I'm in a great mood because it's supposed to snow tonight up here in New Jersey and it's very likely we'll have no school tomorrow! YAY! Ok, on to the story. Ya'll inspire me! Everyone who reviewed liked the food fight. I wasn't sure about it at first but you like it! I'm so happy. Oh and the radio just said there's a winter storm warning for our area! That means SNOW!!! It's freaking march! ~Sarah~ aka: LuvHarryPotter712 (well one of the people who uses that name.)  
  
LuvHarryPotter712: and no people who are reading this, I am not a psychopath and reviewed to my own story. If you didn't know my friend and I share a pen name and she finally read my fic! Well, Hazel... you left me like 3 reviews! And got me in trouble in application! Don't make your reviews so funny. In reply to you reviews, I don't know if I'm going to have Lily's parents die or not. That was the original plan but this fic is writing its self. Yes, I do beg for reviews and I want to hear your idea for another L/J fic, the one you got from the show "Smart Guy." And no, Lily doesn't know about James being an animagus. She knows Remus is a werewolf though. And Sirius could not change out of a dog because he was only turned into a dog in the first place from the spell Cat used. Only the counter spell can change him back. It doesn't matter that he is an animagus. That has nothing to do with the spell. Ok, I wrote enough to you! And tell Priscilla to read and review!  
  
Oppositesdistract: I'm so glad you like the story so much! Please keep reading and reviewing and tell other people about it. And no Harry and Hermione are just wrong! I'm gonna be sick! It's Hermione and Ron all the way! I will be saying that till the day I dye!  
  
Greek Witch: YAY! You liked my food fight! I love you! And I will probably use you line about the woes of Sirius black! I loved it. Haha! I'm so hyper right now it's not even funny.  
  
DOJ: was it the food fight that was so amusing? I didn't think that last chapter would be so popular! Please keep reading! You're one of my best reviewers!  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
~Cleaning and Dreams~  
  
"I can not believe we got stuck cleaning the ENTIRE great hall." Malfoy whined for about the hundredth time.  
  
"Malfoy, shut up" Cat heard James growl for the hundredth time.  
  
Cat was on her hands and knees scraping carrots off the ground underneath the Hufflepuff table. They had been at this for a little over an hour now. It was still mid afternoon. A whole day with no classes and they were stuck scraping blasted food of the ground! They hadn't even started cleaning the tables off. Malfoy and Snape were cleaning the walls, which were surprisingly dirty, and Cat and James were cleaning the floor.  
  
"Would you just deal with cleaning the great hall? I know it's harder for you because this is the first time you've ever had to clean anything, you being a spoiled brat and all." James kept ranting while he angrily scrubbed the floor right in front of the Professor's table.  
  
"Like you should be talking Potter." Snap spat. "You're just as spoiled."  
  
"Yeah, like my parents would ever let me be a brat like Malfoy here is." James said through gritted teeth and started scrubbing the floor even harder.  
  
"Yeah right, I remember a Miss Lillian Evans saying, and I quote, 'I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that-'" Malfoy started.  
  
"-fat head on it." A voice came from the direction of the doors. They all turned to see that it was Lily. "Yes we all know how I felt toward Potter in 5th year but you really should come up with something new to bud him about." Lily walked over to James. "I mean, quoting me from almost two years ago. Come on, I know you can be more creative than that."  
  
(N/A: Just had to say something. You can ignore this if you want. But I was rereading the part in the 5th book to get that quote from Lily and well, if you read carefully you can tell that she didn't totally HATE James. It says that she was trying not to smile! OK, just letting everyone know. You can all take out your OotP books and reply about I'm an idiot and prove me wrong. On with the story.)  
  
"What are you doing here Evans?" Snap asked annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, I don't recall asking for help, definitely not from mudbloods." Malfoy shot at her.  
  
"Well, I didn't come here to help YOU. I came to help James and Cat." Lily ignored the mudblood comment thought James didn't.  
  
"If you call her that again, you won't be able to walk for months." He was so red it looked as if he would burst at any moment.  
  
"James" Lily said in a warning tone. James was now standing up. Lily put her hand against his chest to stop him from throwing himself on Malfoy. She felt James' muscles relax under her touch.  
  
'And boy does he have muscles!' Lily thought.  
  
'I can not believe I just thought that.'  
  
'Well you did! And there's not denying he has nice muscles and you wouldn't mind see-'  
  
'Stop right there! I don't want to hear that. I don't.'  
  
'Well, you may not want to hear it but it's true. You want to see his-' 'OMG! STOP!'  
  
'You have a nasty nice mind. I was only going to say you want to see his muscles. I was not going to say his you know...'  
  
'I seriously need to wash my brain. This is Potter. He's git remember?'  
  
'Yeah, a gorgeous one.'  
  
'Shut up. Just shut up.'  
  
"Lily? Tiger Lily?" James said waving his hand in front of her face. She was in some kind of trance. But her hand was still on his chest and he was NOT complaining.  
  
"Yeah? What?" Lily said mentally shaking her head. Then she realized her hand was still on James' chest, blushed, and took it off immediately even thought it was quite comfortable were it was. Cat was just smiling knowingly at Lily and shaking her head.  
  
"Um, I assume you came down here for something." James smirked.  
  
"Yeah, well, I thought, I could, you know, help?" Lily said quietly. 'Why am I all of the sudden shy? Damn Potter for doing this to me!' she thought.  
  
"Are you honestly telling me you have nothing better you do?" James asked in surprise.  
  
"Well, I do, I just thought I would help because of what you can Cat did for me earlier and-" Lily started explaining.  
  
"- James she just offered help! H-E-L-P!!! This place it huge! Don't go scaring her away. We NEED Her help!" Cat cut Lily off. She was still sitting under the Hufflepuff table though she wasn't scrubbing anymore.  
  
"Yeah, I thought you would. I told Sirius to come too." Lily said picking up a towel and started cleaning the Ravenclaw table. "He said something about being to embarrassed." Lily smiled. So did Cat.  
  
"Oh, the woes of Sirius Black, giant rabid dog boy." Cat smiled evilly. (line thanx to Greek Witch.)  
  
"Hey, I resent that!" A new voice came from the direction of the doors again. Everyone looked up again to see Sirius.  
  
"Oh, god they're taking over." Snape muttered to Malfoy.  
  
"I am not rabid!" Sirius cried.  
  
"Oh?" Cat's smile widened. "Then why were you foaming at the mouth?"  
  
"I... well... becau-" He tried.  
  
"That's what I thought." Cat was close to laughing harder than she'd ever laughed her entire life.  
  
"That was saliva not foam from rabies!" Sirius cried. He was a giant dog but he was not rabid. Well, not that he knew of. I mean, running around with a werewolf, there are chances of getting rabies.  
  
"I'm sure." Cat went back to scrubbing her floor.  
  
"Here you can help." James said throwing a broom.  
  
"OW!!!" Sirius cried. He hadn't seen the broom flying at him because he was staring at Cat.  
  
"Can you sweep up the food on the floor into that dust pan over there and put it in the garbage can over by the Ravenclaw table?" James asked politely ignoring the death glare Sirius was sending his way.  
  
***  
  
"4 bloody hours!" James said plopping down on the couch. "I knew the great Hall was big but 4 HOURS!"  
  
"Yes, James we know." Lily said unconsciously plopping down in the couch next to him. Their legs were touching and James was VERY aware. Lily was exhausted. Her arms were so sore she'd be surprised if she could lift them tomorrow. Cat and Sirius sat on the couch across from Lily and James. They were sitting next to each other though they weren't touching.  
  
"It's only four thirty and I could fall asleep right here." Lily said as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against James' shoulder, again unconsciously. Sirius just stared at Lily like she (lily) had four heads. James smiled as if he were in heaven and Cat just smiled that knowing smile she always did when Lily and James were in the same room.  
  
"So when does quidditch start up again?" Lily mumbled after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Um, our first practice is tomorrow night after dinner. The first game isn't till the first weekend of October." James said. "It's only the third day of school. But I want to get plenty of practice in with the team. We are GOING to win the cup."  
  
Lily could feel James' voice vibrate through his chest. It was very soothing. How had she not noticed it before? 'What is wrong with me today?'  
  
"Yep, last time to make sure the Potter is known as a great quidditch family." Sirius said. "Well at least until Potter Jr. comes to Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh, yeah." James smiled. Lily could feel it even though her eyes were closed.  
  
"Uncle Sirius will teach him how to fly." Sirius said.  
  
"Not until he knows everything I know. He will be on a broom-" James started.  
  
"-The week after he's born." Sirius finished his statement.  
  
"Yep. He's got a lot of work to do if he's going to be better than me." James and Sirius both had dreamy expressions on their faces as if they were imagining it.  
  
"I think you should AT LEAST wait till he OR she can walk." Lily muttered. She was smiling. She could envision James putting a week old baby on a broom. "My kid is no going near a broom till he or she is 5 years old." Lily laughed at the picture she had in her head.  
  
"FIVE!?!?!" Both James and Sirius' voices shouted. "Poor kid" She heard Sirius mutter.  
  
"Lily's right. The kid has to be able to HOLD onto the broom." Cat said.  
  
"Hello, Kitty Cat, That's what spello tape is for." Sirius said as if it was common sense. Lily could feel James nod long. She slapped him on the leg, which took all the energy she could muster and it was still a wimpy slap.  
  
Before Lily knew it she had fallen asleep on the couch. Yes, next to James. Which is why she had the following dream.  
  
~Dream~  
  
"PREGNANT?!?!?!" James stood up and took his wife in his arms. He picked her up and twirled her around.  
  
"I can't believe it!" James was grinning ear to ear. He looked at his wife, the most beautiful woman in the world.  
  
"James put me down!" Lily heard her own voice say. He did. Lily noticed that they were in a kitchen.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to be a father." James said with a dreamy expression. "We're going to be parents." His grin found it's way back to his face.  
  
"I have to teach him how to fly. And how to play quidditch." He said.  
  
"Not till he or she it ten!" Lily smirked. She somehow knew what James was going to do next.  
  
"TEN!?!?!" He shouted.  
  
"Yes, Flying can be dangerous." Lily said still smiling.  
  
"Not if I teach him how to do it correctly." James said proudly.  
  
"Fine, nine years old." Lily knew were this was going.  
  
"2" James said with a look of determination in his eyes.  
  
"8" Lily simply said as she got a cup from the cabinet.  
  
"3 and shouldn't you be sitting down?" James looked worried.  
  
"7 and I just found out today that I'm pregnant. I think I can still make myself a cup of tea." Lily just smiled.  
  
"4 and I'd feel better if you sat down." James walked over and took the cup out of her hands and steered her toward the kitchen table.  
  
"6 and I want a cup of tea." Lily said trying to take the cup back but James was just too bloody tall!  
  
"5 and I'll make you the cup of tea, just sit down." James said as he got Lily to sit down and walked over to boil the water.  
  
"Fine 5. I'm not going any lower." Lily watched James bring her a cup of tea and sit down in next to her at the table.  
  
"He'll be the best quidditch player Hogwarts has ever seen." James smiled proudly and looked at Lily's stomach.  
  
"How do you know it will be a boy or that he or she will even like quidditch?" Lily asked. "And James quit staring at my stomach. It makes me feel fat."  
  
"It will be a boy and it's my son, of course he'll like quidditch. And you're pregnant, you're supposed to be fat." James said reasonably.  
  
"Not when you're only 3 weeks." Lily took a sip of her tea. She was startled when James got you and crouched in front of her and kissed her stomach through her sweater. "James..."  
  
James looked up into Lily's eyes and moved his head closer to hers so that their lips were an inch or so apart. "I Love You so much Lily." Then he closed the space between their lips and kissed her with all the love he had ever felt for her.  
  
REVIEW!!!!! I'm willing to get on my knees and beg again!!! 


	10. The Morning After

Author's Note: Hey! OK, so everyone liked my last chapter. It was kind of the mushy side of me! Anyway I felt I needed to update to today because tomorrow I'll end up doing all my homework and I won't have time to update. And I hit 40 reviews! I'm in such a great mood thanx to you people! Hope you like this chapter. You know the drill. REVIEW!!! Oh and tell me in your review if you want me to email you when I update. My email addresses (I use both): harrypottersnl@aol.com or Harrysgurl712@yahoo.com  
  
DOJ: My, always, faithful reviewer. Yeah, I'm trying to make Lily start to like James. I don't want to have a fic where she hates him the entire time.  
  
BastsCleopatra: I'm glad you don't think my story's stupid and I will try to add some cliffhangers. I just have problems writing cliffhangers cause I hate them soooo much. Haha! But I will take you suggestion under consideration.  
  
Starlite5566: I'm so glad you love my story! Please keep reading!  
  
Niux: I'm glad you like the dream. I had so much fun writing it.  
  
Superflyspy: Here's the next chapter like you asked.  
  
HPPhoenix07: So you liked it? And I can so blame you for getting me in trouble! Don't tell me to check my email right before a computer class. That's just stupid! You know me!  
  
Artichoke: Here's the next chapter! I hope it's fast enough for you!  
  
Greek Witch: Of course I used your line. It inspired me! And Lily isn't prophetic. It was just a very pretty dream! I think. Well, we'll see what happens. I'm writing this story as we go. I have no clue what's going to happen in future chapters.  
  
Caitlin: you would really get on your knee for me? OH! I'm going to cry. *Wipes tear from eye*! Keep reading! And you were my 40th review!  
  
~The morning after~  
  
Lily woke up the next morning in her bed. It took her a minute to figure out where she was. She could have sworn she'd fallen asleep on the couch in the common room next to... James. JAMES!  
  
'OMG! I fell asleep next to James. I can not believe I did that.' She thought as she sat up in her bed and slapped her forehead with her hand. 'I'm so never going to hear the end of it from Cat.'  
  
'What about the dream?' Another voice in her head asked.  
  
'What dream?' she answered. 'Oh... the dream. I don't get why at that dream was about. I know it was James and me but the chances of us getting married and having kids are slim to none.'  
  
"LILY!" Cat shouted as she pulled back the curtains of Lily's bed.  
  
"Why are you shouting?" Lily asked covering her ear with her pillow.  
  
"Sorry, I was coming to wake you up. I didn't know you were already up." Cat explained.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with Cat?" Lily asked suspiciously.  
  
"What ARE you talking about?" Cat asked bewildered.  
  
"You have never awaken, in the 6 years I have known you, before me. Let alone on a Saturday!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Well after we finished cleaning we all fell asleep. I mean if you fall asleep at five o'clock, you don't need to sleep till twelve o'clock the next day. It just doesn't work that way." Cat explained.  
  
"That made absolutely no sense what so ever." Lily rubbed her eyes, trying to totally wake up. 'Hey, I can lift my arms!'  
  
"It's seven Lily. That's like fourteen hours of sleep!" Cat said exasperated. She plopped down on Lily's bed.  
  
"Oh, ok." Lily now fully comprehended everything. "Did we all fall asleep downstairs?" Lily asked.  
  
"Um, no. Only you did." Cat smirked.  
  
"Then... how... when...?" Lily tried to figure out how she got up here.  
  
"James." Cat's smirk widened.  
  
"James?" Lily asked. 'Please oh please don't let it be what I think it is.'  
  
"Yeah he carried you up here and put you in bed." Cat was now fully grinning. "Yeah it was so sweet. I told him which on was your bed and he set you down and took you shoes and robe off and tucked you in!" Cat finished with a sigh.  
  
Lily looked down and noticed that she was still in her uniform. She still had her sweater and skirt on and her tie was still perfectly straight.  
  
"How did he get up the stairs?" Lily asked. 'I can't believe James would do something that sweet.'  
  
"They're the Marauders! They know how to get anywhere in this castle." Cat explained.  
  
"Oh." Lily didn't know what to say.  
  
"Lily! Is it true James and Sirius were in this very room?" Beth bounded into the room.  
  
"Would you shut up?" Anna mumbled into her pillow.  
  
Lily blushed. "Yeah that what I heard."  
  
"Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod!!!" Beth screamed.  
  
"Would you shut up?" Anna said annoyed. "Some of us are trying to sleep." And Anna chucked on of her pillows at Beth.  
  
"Hey!" Beth said when it hit the back of her head. "Fine. I know when I'm not wanted."  
  
"You're right. It's seven freaking thirty on Saturday. There's no quidditch so I can get another good three hours of sleep in." Anna said laying back down.  
  
"Well, I'm awake now so I'm going to take a shower." Lily said getting up.  
  
"Wait let me go first." Cat said standing up off of Lily's bed.  
  
"No!" Lily said walking quickly.  
  
"But you always take forever!" Cat yelled as Lily shut the bathroom door in her face. "Don't you have some prefect bathroom you can use?"  
  
"Yeah. But I'm too lazy to walk over to it!" Lily yelled through the bathroom door.  
  
"Would you two shut up!?" Anna yelled.  
  
Lily took her shower and got out of the bathroom.  
  
"Finally." Cat said throwing her arms up in the air and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Lily put on her favorite pair of jeans and a sage green sweater. She brushed her hair and out it up in a sloppy ponytail, not really caring what it looked like. She then went down to the common room to wait for Cat. She saw James sitting on a couch reading some book. She went and plopped down next to him.  
  
"Hey" she said looking at him.  
  
"Hey Lils" James looked up from his book and smiled.  
  
"Your up early on a Saturday morning." Lily commented.  
  
"Yeah well quidditch practices start next week I need to come up with a few more plays. Plus we went to bed way early last night so I couldn't sleep." He exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, yeah." She replied quietly. "And I wanted to thank you for taking me up to my dorm last night." Lily blushed a little.  
  
"Yeah, well, I couldn't leave you down here all night and Cat wasn't strong enough to carry you and there's no way I'd trust Sirius to do that." James blushed slightly too.  
  
"Well, thank you. It was really thoughtful." She wasn't going to say that there were so many spells he could have used to put her into bed.  
  
"What were you dreaming about?" James asked suddenly with a big smile.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lily asked. 'How could he know I was dreaming?'  
  
"Well I was carrying you upstairs and you said something about '5 and I'm not going any lower.' It was funny." James explained.  
  
"OH, I don't really remember." She lied. What else was she going to say? 'Oh yeah I was dreaming that you and I were married and I was pregnant.' Yeah, that would go over well.  
  
"Mm hmm. I'm sure." James smirked.  
  
"Ok, so what are we going to do today?" Cat asked bounding down the stairs.  
  
Sirius, who was sitting at a table on the other side of the common room, got up and walked over to Cat, Lily, and James who were sitting on the couches by the fireplace.  
  
"Well, one Moony gets back I say we go on a little trip to Hogsmeade." Sirius smiled and plopped down close to Cat. Way too close for Cat. Last night after James had put Lily to bed, he, Sirius, and Peter had gone to the shrieking shack to be with Remus while he transformed. The three boys had been doing it for years and were used to it and they're used to the sleep loss.  
  
"How is he?" Lily asked out of consideration.  
  
"He's doing fine." James answered slowly. Cat was sitting right there! Lily can't be that thick.  
  
"James, would you breathe?" Cat said looking at James who was starting to get scared.  
  
"But... she... you... Lily you said you wouldn't tell!" James said finally turning to Lily.  
  
"I didn't!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"James would you relax?" Cat said calmly. "Lily didn't tell. You don't exactly have to be a genius to figure out that Remus is a werewo-" Cat started but Sirius put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Don't say it!" Sirius hissed.  
  
"Fine. Whatever." Cat said prying Sirius' hand off her mouth.  
  
"Who else knows?" James asked seriously.  
  
"Just Cat, Jo, and I." Lily answered looking James in the eye.  
  
"Oh, Moony is going to flip when he finds out Jo knows about him. He didn't want her to figure it out." Sirius smiled.  
  
"Well, now he can finally ask her out." James said.  
  
"What do you mean he can finally ask her out?" Lily asked.  
  
"Didn't you know that Moony has the biggest crush on Jo?" Sirius was giddy with delight.  
  
"I KNEW IT!" Cat exclaimed. "I've been telling her to ask him out for the longest time but she's worried that he doesn't like her."  
  
"Yeah, well Moony is just scared that she'll find out about him and then break up with him." James replied.  
  
"Jo would never do that." Lily said quietly.  
  
"Yeah we all know that but try convincing Moony." Sirius said and James nodded.  
  
"Hey, There's Remus." Lily said when she saw him walk through the portrait hole.  
  
"Hey, we're going to Hogsmeade." Sirius said.  
  
"No we're not!" Lily cut in.  
  
"Yeah we are. You want to come?" He kept going.  
  
"It's not a Hogsmeade weekend we can't go!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Potter will you please keep your girl friend quiet?" Sirius said turning away from Remus to glare at Lily. Lily just blushed and stopped talking.  
  
"Who's all going?" Remus asked ignoring the comment Sirius made to Lily.  
  
"Prongs, Tiger Lily, Kitty Cat-"  
  
"-That's not my name!" She slapped Sirius on the arm.  
  
"-and myself." Sirius said ignoring Cat.  
  
"No that's ok. I don't want to be the fifth wheel." Remus said.  
  
"Well we can find Jo and bring her." James suggested. At the mention of Jo's names Remus smiled.  
  
"No" Cat said.  
  
"She's in the library." Lily said. "There's no way your going to get her to leave. Speaking of the library I should really go." She said getting up but James caught her around the waist and pulled her back to she fell on his lap. Lily blushed so red that it was clashing with her hair and James was grinning madly.  
  
"Yeah, I definitely don't want to go." Remus said looking at Lily and James. "I'd definitely be the fifth wheel."  
  
"Well, if you're sure." Cat replied looking worried.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll go to the library and get some homework done." Remus said walking out of the portrait hole he had just come in.  
  
"Go get her!" Cat yelled after him and then crumbled into laughter. 


	11. Hogsmeade

Author's note: Ok the next chapter is up! YAY! I'm sooooooooo sorry it took so long. I know I usually don't wait this long between posts but I've had a very busy week. But guess what? The English exchange students are coming today. That's so cool! I've never met an English person before!!!! I'm sooooooo excited about that. Ok people I'm getting writers block so I need suggestions! What do we want to happen? I'm just here to make you people happy. I want to thank everyone for reviewing!  
  
Greek Witch: About your review. Lily didn't tell James about her dream. She was thinking what she would say if she actually were to tell James about the dream. So James has no idea what she was dreaming about. For now.  
  
Lizzard: You reviewed!!! Yes, James and Lily are getting closer. I'm trying to make it gradual and not like she wakes up one morning and she's madly in love with him. And I do love insulting Malfoy and Snape!  
  
The all Mighty and Powerful*M: Your back! I hope I've updated soon enough for you. I've been really busy and I really should be doing homework but I like writing for ya'll too much. And I'm so jealous you had your march break last week. Not fair! I don't have spring break till April! APRIL!!! It's sooooo far away!!!  
  
Mione-xavier: I'm glad you love this story. I hope I've updated soon enough! I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Faded-DreamsX2: WOW! I loved your review! I've updated as soon as I could. I had an unbelievably busy week!  
  
HPPhoenix07: I think you were trying to say Lily is thick in your review. Yes, she is. That is probably where Harry got his thickness. And don't use reviews to tell me what movies you've seen lately. It's called an EMAIL!!!  
  
*Sorry this chapter is short but what can you do? *  
  
~Hogsmeade~  
  
"Ok give me two minutes and then we'll go." James said as soon as Remus was out of the common room and then ran up to the boy's dorm room.  
  
"Hey, where's he going?" Cat asked loudly.  
  
"Oh god this can't be good." Lily muttered and put head in her hands.  
  
"Calm down ladies." Sirius smiled. "You know we would never do anything to hurt you."  
  
"First of all I don't believe anything that comes out of you mouth when you're smiling like that." Cat said pointing at the mischievous smile on Sirius' face. "Second of all we don't worry about you hurting us but getting us in trouble is a totally different story." And Lily let out an especially loud groan.  
  
"When was the last time James or myself got into trouble?" Sirius said trying to defend himself. "Wait no don't answer that." He added quickly when he saw Cat open her mouth to speak. She shut her mouth and smiled triumphantly. Lily just let out another groan.  
  
"Come on Lils it's not going to be that bad." James said plopping down next Lily on the couch with a silver material and a piece of parchment.  
  
"What's that?" Lily lifted her head and pointed at the silvery material.  
  
"Why, my Tiger Lily it's a invisibility cloak." James smiled.  
  
"What? How? Those are supposed to be very rare." Lily said astonished. So that's how they do it.  
  
"Yeah well my dad used this for the ministry and then they got him a new one and he gave this to me." James' smile widened at the astonished look on Lily's face.  
  
"Come on. Let's go already!" Sirius whined like a two year old.  
  
"Ok everyone under the cloak." James said standing up and looking around the common room to make sure no one was watching.  
  
"We can not possibly all fit under that." Cat said not even standing up. Lily nodded in agreement.  
  
"Please. Sirius, Peter, and I practically live under this thing." James said as if it was no big deal walking around the school invisible with two other people.  
  
"Yes, but we have four people not three." Lily said standing up.  
  
"So, You can Cat are way shorter that both of us." Sirius explained.  
  
"Fine whatever." Cat said getting under the cloak and Sirius followed with a scary smile on his face in Lily's opinion.  
  
"Cat I can not believe you are actually going." Lily said shocked.  
  
"It's not like we have anything better to do today. And Sirius if you don't move you hand this instant you won't have it soon." Cat said from under the cloak.  
  
"Come on Lils." James said with his famous puppy dog, face. "I promise that you won't get in trouble."  
  
"Fine and don't give me those puppy dog eyes." Lily said going under the cloak. She could suddenly see Cat and Sirius. They were standing extremely close and while Sirius looked like he was enjoying it Cat looked extremely uncomfortable. Lily just smiled and leaned into Cat and whispered in her hear. "Oh you know you like it." And smiled mischievously.  
  
Then James appeared under the cloak and unconsciously up his hand on the small of Lily's back and she stiffened. It was Cat's turn to smile mischievously.  
  
"Ok, Lily and I will stand in the front and Sirius stand behind Lily and Cat stand behind me." James positioned everyone under the cloak. Sirius' own mischievous smile was back when he realized how close he was to the back of Lily. He reached his hand out to touch her before James caught his hand and hissed in his hear. "You touch Lily and you die."  
  
Sirius just shook his head at James as the four started making there way carefully toward the portrait hole. 'He's a goner.' Sirius thought.  
  
"Ok climb in." James said when they stopped in front of the statue and tapped it with his wand and muttered a spell Lily couldn't hear.  
  
"Yes, and how do you propose we do that?" Cat said looking the statue up and down and in the hole she was supposed to go through.  
  
"Women are such pain in the butt." Sirius muttered and picked cat up with one arm under her knees and the other on her back.  
  
"Put me down" Cat whispered harshly because they were still under the invisibility cloak.  
  
"Ok" Sirius simply whispered and dropped her feet first through the hole.  
  
"Sirius!" Cat yelped. And they all heard a thud as she hit the ground. They also heard the string of curses she was yelling back up at Sirius.  
  
"I think I should go next." Lily said putting a hand on Sirius' shoulder to stop him from hopping down too. "I need to calm her down so she doesn't commit murder." And with that Lily hopped through that hole and landed neatly on her feet.  
  
"Cat, calm down." She said looking at her friend. "You wanted to come on this little excursion."  
  
"Hrumph" was all Cat said in reply. Moments later James landed neatly on his feet followed immediately by Sirius who was stashing the cloak behind a rock.  
  
"Aren't we going to need that in Hogsmeade?" Lily asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Sirius replied and walked over to stand next to James. The second he got within arms distance of Cat he was smacked on the head. "OW!"  
  
"You deserve it." Cat said sharply.  
  
"What Sirius was trying to say was that it's Saturday and Hogsmeade is going to be very busy so no one will even notice us." James said as he started walking down the long tunnel.  
  
About half an hour of walking and several arguments between Cat and Sirius, they all reached a latter.  
  
"We're here." Sirius smiled.  
  
"I'll go up first then the girls can go and then you can come up last." James said climbing up the latter. He wanted to make sure the coast was clear and it was so he opened the trap door and climbed up.  
  
"Ok, it's clear." He called down. He saw Lily start to climb the latter. He held his hand out to help her through the door to help her up and to his surprise and hers she accepted it. While both Lily and James were blushing and avoiding each other's eyes Cat and Sirius climbed up out of the trap door.  
  
"Ok first we're going to Honeydukes!" Cat exclaimed.  
  
"Kitty Cat we're in Honeydukes." Sirius said as if it was the most obvious things, which earned him another smack.  
  
"The stairs are over there." James said walking toward them. He was also mentally thanking Cat and Sirius for ending the awkward moment between him and Lily. All three followed James up the stair and into the shop, Cat and Sirius arguing the whole time. Something about him calling her 'Kitty Cat' and him arguing that well, Lily didn't know, she had learned to block them out years ago.  
  
"Here we are!" James said. Cat and Sirius stopped fighting as Cat dragged Lily off toward the chocolate section.  
  
***  
  
"You've got too admit they out did themselves." Cat said as she and Lily walked toward the Three Broomsticks with bags from Honeydukes, Zonko's, and Lily's favorite bookstore. They had left the boys at the quidditch store. "No body has noticed us."  
  
"Yeah, but don't you just feel a little guilty?" Lily asked. And Cat shook her head.  
  
"Lily, this is our seventh year. The last year before we have to deal with real life and everything that Hogwarts protects us from. I think we should have a little fun." Cat explained.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. It's just the whole Head Girl thing I guess." Lily said as she opened the door to The Three Broomsticks. Cat walked toward the only open booth next to the front window. The girls sat across from each other and stuffed all their bags under the table next to they're feet.  
  
Madame Rosemerta walked up to take their order.  
  
"Lily? Cat?" She asked surprised. "Is it a Hogsmeade weekend?"  
  
"No Madame Rosemerta. Lily and I are just taking a little break from Hogwarts. That's all." Cat answered, Lily kept her head down and blushed, and Madame Rosemerta just smiled knowingly.  
  
"Well, what can I get you two to drink?" She asked.  
  
"Two butterbeers please." Lily said lifting her head.  
  
"Make that four." Sirius said as he and James sauntered into the Three Broomsticks. Madame Rosemerta raised her eyebrows as Sirius plopped down next to Cat and James next to Lily.  
  
"I should have known you two were involved." She shook her head in their direction and walked off.  
  
"Why did you leave?" James asked. "We couldn't find you. Then we saw you through the window and knew-" James started.  
  
"- What he means to say is that after he paid for his brand new Broom Stick Servicing Kit, he couldn't find he dear Tiger Lily anywhere." Sirius smiled. Lily blushed, James kicked Sirius under the table, and Cat smacked him again. "OW! Woman, if you keep smacking my head I won't have any brain cells left."  
  
"You don't deserve them!" Cat exclaimed as Madame Rosemerta brought the drinks and left shaking her head again. 'They are never going to change.' She thought.  
  
After a few more minutes of fighting and then all four actually got into a civil discussion.  
  
"What are you doing to do after Hogwarts, James?" Lily asked after she explained that she wanted to work in the Experimental Charms department of the Ministry.  
  
"I'm going to be an Auror." He simply said. "Like my dad."  
  
"That can be very dangerous but I know where you're coming from." Lily nodded her head. "This whole Voldemort thing has gotten worse and worse and it's just wrong."  
  
"Yeah, it has." James agreed.  
  
Just then everyone looked up when they heard a scream come from out side. They all looked outside and saw Death Eaters appariting everywhere. Then more screams and Green flashes of light flying everywhere.  
  
"Lily get under the table!" James shouted as he pushed her under the table. James saw a group of death eaters enter The Three Broomsticks. 


	12. Death Eaters

Author's note: No you are not dreaming. I have finally updated. It has seemed like forever since I updated. That was only like a week ago. A busy week for me but no school for all of next week!!! YAY!!!! Spring break. So that means they either I will be updating like every other day or not at all. It will depend how busy I'll be. We'll see. And last time I asked you to give me ideas for what you want to happen in later chapters. I got NO suggestions. I guess that means no one reads this so I'll shut up and let you read the story.  
  
BastsCleopatra: So you like the cliffhanger?  
  
The all might and powerful*M: so do you like the cliffhanger? I had to put at least one. Plus someone told me to so I had to. And yes March break in April. We call it Spring break here. At my old school we had spring break in March but this is New Jersey and everything in this state is so messed up.  
  
Mione-Xavier: Here's the rest of it. I'm glad you liked the last chapter.  
  
LuvHarryPotter712: So do you like the cliffhanger or not? I really don't have anything to say to you. I see you at school everyday.  
  
Lizzard: Hola! Yeah, I was asked to put a cliffhanger in so here it is. I think everyone liked it but I reread it and I thought it sucked.  
  
Greek witch: Yep Dun Dun Dun. That's what I was going for and I am pretty clueless to. Ok you know my pen name is LuvHarryPotter712 right? Well, duh yeah you do. Anyway, the 712 is there because seven is a lucky number my friend and I have. There are 7 HP books and yeah and the 12 is from the 5th book. Number 12 Grimwald Place is where the order of the Phoenix is. Well, I just realized that 712 is my birthday. July 12. I'm such an idiot. I was like yeah 12 is my birthday and then like 10 minutes later I was like July is the 7th month! I'm such an idiot.  
  
Glass- Slipper5: No that was not it! Here's the rest! I only left you hanging for like a week. I'm sorry if you thought the cliffy was mean. I don't think I'll do it again though people liked it. We'll see.  
  
DOJ: I'm sorry I left you hanging like that. Someone asked of a cliffy and that was it. Here's the rest.  
  
^Lily^: I CANNOT believe you just compared me to JK Rowling. I was blushing for so long after I read your review. I can't believe you thought it was an honor to read my story. Oh and I'm blushing again. And I try to keep it with the books. Please keep reading.  
  
~Death Eaters~  
  
"JAMES!" Lily shrieked as James pushed her under the table.  
  
Lily tried to get up off the floor but hit her head on the bottom of the table. "Ouch" She moaned and rubbed her head. She crawled out from under the table this time without bumping her head again. She stood up and stood next to James in front of the table where Cat and Sirius were also standing.  
  
"James what is your problem..." Lily drifted off when she looked in the direction James, Cat, and Sirius were.  
  
There was a group of about four or five death eaters but the door of The Three Broomsticks. The entire pub went totally silent. They all realized what was happening at the same time Lily did. Suddenly Lily wished she had stayed under the table. The death eaters looked around the pub. Their eyes stopped on James and they started walking in his direction.  
  
"Lily, what are you doing up here?" James hissed out of the side of his mouth when he realized that she was there. He felt comforted that she was there standing next to him but he would feel much better if she had stayed under the table where she would be safer. He saw the death eaters make their was over to him. He knew why.  
  
"So it's the famous Harold Potter's son." One of the death eaters spat at James through his mask.  
  
"Do you have a problem with my dad?" James looked the death eater, who had made the comment, up and down with a look of disgust. He was standing right in front of James. Lily felt her knees get wobbly all of the sudden as clutched on to James' arm. James noticed this and in other circumstances he would have smiled and make a joke but this really wasn't the time.  
  
"Why yes, I do have a problem with him." The death eater said.  
  
"He seems to have a problem of butting into other people's business." Another death eater said.  
  
"Funny, see, I thought it WAS his business to stop people from dying. Last time I check that's what he was paid for but I could be wrong." James answered. It was clear in his voice that he was trying very hard to keep himself from spitting on the death eater.  
  
"Oh and he's witty too." The death eater said to the one next to him and made a sound that Lily, Cat, Sirius, and James could barely make out as a chuckle.  
  
"Can we help you?" Lily said impatiently. She was tried of the jerks and just wanted them to go away so she worked up all her courage and said something.  
  
"Well, we were just here to get Potter Jr. but now that I see there are mudbloods here I say we have a little fun. What do you think boys?" The death eater in front said.  
  
"Like hell you're going anywhere near her." James said loudly putting his wand up.  
  
"Oh, don't toy with me little boy." The death eater shook his head at James and lifted his wand.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" James shouted before the death eater could say a spell of his own. The spell was shouted with such meaning that not only did the death eater's wand fly into James' hand but it sent the death eater flying into the group of death eaters standing behind him. The group of death eaters landed in a big pile on the floor.  
  
"That's my boy!" Sirius said proudly.  
  
"Sirius shut up and help my do something with this pile of garbage." James said indicating the pile of death eaters with his wand.  
  
"Yes, Sir!" Sirius saluted and then turned to the pile of death eaters, who were trying to untangle themselves. Suddenly a mischievous smile spread across Sirius' face. "Oh, Jamesie. Can a please have a little fun with them?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Fine whatever just make sure the can't hurt anybody." James said not really paying attention to Sirius. He was looking at a death eater who was almost to his feet.  
  
"Stupify!" James all of the sudden heard a voice behind him cry. Then he heard a black figure fall to the ground behind him. He turned around and saw Lily surrounded by even more death eaters. She had been the one to Stupify the death eater.  
  
"Sirius just Stupify those death eaters." James said. "There's more!"  
  
"Shit." Sirius said. He had just gotten through with the first death eater, who now had daisies sprouting out of his ears. James heard Sirius Stupify all of the death eaters as he Stupified the closest death eater to him. He had to get to Lily.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off of me!" A girl's voice shrieked. James sighed in relief when he realized that it was Cat. He knew that it was wrong to be glad that it was Cat. He was just too worried about Lily.  
  
"Put her down!" Sirius shouted. "Potrificus Totalus!" He shouted at the death eater who had cat thrown over his shoulder. The death eater froze and toppled to the ground. Though it was clear that Cat didn't need help with the death eater. She had been kicking him wildly and it looked as if he wasn't going to be able to have kids anymore.  
  
"Sirius Black I do not need your help!" She shouted at Sirius as she got up and fired a spell at a death eater coming up behind Sirius. "But it looks like you need mine."  
  
All four were battling the death eaters along with a few other people who had been in the pub. The only problem was that the death eaters were multiplying and the good buys were greatly out numbered.  
  
"Lily duck!" James shouted at her. Lily did and a green flash shot right over her head. It singed a little of Lily's hair.  
  
"HEY! That's my hair you ass hole." Lily shouted and Stupified him. She wanted so much to use the crucio curse on him, on any of them really, but she would never be able to live with herself.  
  
"Who knew Lily Evans knew how to swear." Sirius said after he had finished dueling with a death eater and winning, though not by much. Sirius, as were all of them, was covered in cut, bruises and burns.  
  
"You have no idea." Cat said and ducked as a red flash of light went over her head.  
  
"Would both of you shut up about me and try to keep your selves alive?!?!" Lily shouted.  
  
"Fiery" Sirius commented.  
  
"CRUCIO!" A death eater shouted and this time it his Lily. Soon she was on the ground in more pain than she ever thought possible.  
  
"LILY!" James shouted and wanted more than anything to take the pain off of Lily and put it on himself. But he couldn't even make his was over to her. There were too many death eaters.  
  
A voice muttered a spell from behind James and Lily's screaming stopped. He turned around to see that it was Dumbledore. He had cast the counter spell to the crucio curse on Lily. The Death eaters started looking up, and seeing Dumbledore they started disapparating left and right. Some stupidly started to fight Dumbledore. With one sweep of his wand about fifteen death eaters were wrapped up in a big rope and couldn't move a muscle. Lily, Cat, Sirius, and James had managed to stupefy or knock out about twenty or so death eaters on their own, with a little help from the people in The Three Broomsticks.  
  
The three friends, since Lily was unconscious on the flour, finally got a good look at Dumbledore's face and saw that the sparkle that was usually in his was gone.  
  
"I am so sorry Professor." James said.  
  
"Mr. Potter we will talk about this later at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said solemnly. "I need to get the lovely gentlemen to the Ministry. Take Miss Evans and floo to the hospital wing." He pointed to the 'lovely gentlemen' with his wand to show Sirius who he meant. When he had said that Sirius looked confused. It dawned on him that Dumbledore had meant the death eaters and Sirius nodded to show he under stood.  
  
With another quick wave of Dumbledore's wand he was gone and so were all the death eaters. James gathered Lily up in his arms and walked over to the fireplace in The Three Broomsticks. Sirius threw a handful of floo powder, from a jar in the shelf above the fireplace, and threw it into the fire for James.  
  
"Hogwarts hospital wing." James said and stepped into the fire. Before James knew it he was flying and twirling through the floo network before landing in the Hospital wing.  
  
Madame Graham rushed over to James when she saw he was holding Lily and wasn't in very good condition himself.  
  
"You can put her over there." She pointed toward a bed. Then Sirius followed Cat out of the fireplace.  
  
"I'm not going to ask right now what happened to you four but I do want an explanation when you feel better and your rested." Madam Graham said. The three conscious friends all took baths in the bathroom in the hospital wing. Madam Graham healed all of their cut, bruises, burns, and Sirius' broken arm. None of them realized how tired they were until their heads hit their beds in the hospital wing.  
  
I guess that happens when you battle death eaters.  
  
*Sorry this chapter was so short but I had to cut it off here or it wouldn't work. There will be more soon. Like in a day or two. Maybe even tomorrow.* 


	13. The Aftermath

Author's note: Here's the next chapter. I am spoiling you people way too much! I update too often. Oh well. I love ya'll! And in about 40 more reviews I'll hit 100 so I was thinking. The 100th reviewer gets a chapter dedicated to them. Would you guys like that? And Ideas people! What do you want to happen in future chapters?  
  
^Lily^: You have really got to stop reviewing like that. I don't think I can blush any redder. And I normally don't blush. Anyway it's an honor that you think so much of my writing. Please keep reading and reviewing.  
  
DOJ: is my fic sounding like a Jedi move good or bad. I don't read or watch star wars. I wouldn't know. I know I'm a freak for not having seen the movies. So kill me. Anyway, Glad you liked that chapter.  
  
The all mighty and powerful*M: Yes, we know all death eaters suck. We all hate them. Here's the next chapter. There are no death eaters in it.  
  
Lizzard: Hey! Yeah I still hate you. I cannot believe you got your permit! Yeah, I hate you. Here's the next chapter you evil person.  
  
Greek Witch: Brenna is not the only person who needs mental help. I think we all do. Well, I do anyway. I love the OLAC think! Funny!  
  
~The Aftermath~  
  
'Huh? Where am I?' Lily asked herself when she woke up. It took her a minute for her eyes to focus and for her to realize that she was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. She tried to sit up but the moment she made the slightest movement a pain shot through her entire body. Lily let out a groan.  
  
"Well, It looks like sleeping beauty is finally away." Sirius said as her pulled the curtains back from Lily's hospital bed. Lily could see James, Cat, Remus, Jo, Sam, and Anna all looking over Sirius' shoulder at her.  
  
"Hi guys." Lily said weekly.  
  
"You know you beat my record." Sirius said.  
  
"What record?" Lily asked confused. It was way to early in the morning for this.  
  
"For hours sleeping." He said as if everyone knew this. "My record was 21 hours and 13 minutes straight. But you've been sleeping for 23 hours and 36 minutes. Damn it! She put me to shame."  
  
"Oh Lily are you okay?" Jo asked ignoring Sirius' rambling. It was clear she was very worried.  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine." Lily answered and tried to sit up, but that familiar pain shot through her body again as she dropped back onto the bed. Lily gasped at the pain. "I think I'll just lay here for a little while."  
  
"As if Madame Graham would let you up anyway." Cat said mater-of- factly.  
  
"As if Cat would let you up." Anna said and earned her a slap on the arm from Cat. "OW!"  
  
"I guess we should tell Professor Dumbledore she's awake." Remus said bringing sense to the group. Lily noticed James hadn't said anything. She could tell he was worried from the expression on his face.  
  
"So is everyone okay? How many people were hurt?" Lily remembered what had happened and why she was here.  
  
"11 people were killed." James said solemnly. Lily's hand flew to her mouth in horror.  
  
"That's terrible." Lily's eyes were filling with tears. Their struggle had been for nothing.  
  
"Yeah. It sucks." Sirius said seriously (No pun intended).  
  
"Yeah. 13 people were injured and are in St. Mungos." James said in the same solemn tone as before. It was kind of freaky because James was usually a happy-go-lucky guy.  
  
"Well about 50 people made it away with any injuries." Remus said trying to look on the bright side.  
  
"And you we were in the Daily Prophet Lily." Sam said trying to brighten the mood too.  
  
"So I guess everything we did yesterday was for nothing then." Lily said glumly.  
  
"No Lily!" Cat exclaimed kneeling beside to bed so she was eye level with Lily. "If we hadn't fought like we had then so many for people could be dead right now."  
  
"And we sent those bast-"  
  
"Sirius! Watch your language!" Jo interrupted him.  
  
"Fine. We sent a lot of the death eaters to Azkaban." Sirius said.  
  
"Well their going to trial." James said in a monotonous voice.  
  
"Could you please be a little more positive please?" Sam asked annoyed.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm just trying to be realistic here." James said loudly. Everyone could tell that he was angry.  
  
"James we are all a little angry at the events that occurred yesterday but I find that it does help to be little positive in these situations." A voice everyone recognized as Dumbledore's came from the door of the hospital wing.  
  
"Yes, professor." James said looking down at his feet.  
  
"No that Miss Evans is awake I would like to ask you four what happened yesterday at The Three Broomsticks." Professor Dumbledore said looking at Cat, Sirius, James, and Lily as he walked over to where everyone was crowded around Lily's bed.  
  
"Yes professor." Cat said as Lily nodded.  
  
"Ok, now I need to know what happened from the beginning." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well, we were all worn out from cleaning the Great Hall Friday night so we all ended up going to bed at like 6 o'clock and then we all woke up early on Saturday morning. Then we were all bored so we decided to go to Hogsmeade. We asked Remus but he said he had homework to do or some such thing so it was just the four of us, and so we-" Sirius started.  
  
"Mr. Black, I know that the four of you snuck into Hogsmeade but I need to know when the death eaters arrived and what happened following their arrival." Professor Dumbledore said. Lily was suddenly very aware that Remus, Jo, Anna, Sam, and Madame Graham were listening very closely to their conversation.  
  
"Well, we were eating well, drinking, butterbeer of course, at The Three Broomsticks. We were sitting at a window seat so we could see the whole street." Cat said.  
  
"And what time do you think that the death eaters arrived?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"12:30 about. Right?" Lily said unsure. She didn't have a watch.  
  
"12:46." James said. "I remember looking down at my watch when Madame Rosemerta brought the drinks."  
  
"And that was when the death eaters appeared?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yeah right after the drinks came." Sirius confirmed. "We were all looking out the window."  
  
"You could hear people, the death eaters, apparating outside." Cat said.  
"Then we saw green flashes of light flying back and forth across the street and random people." Lily added.  
  
"Then I pushed Lily under the table when I saw a group of them come into The Three Broomsticks." James said.  
  
"Yeah we all stood up in front of the table." Sirius said.  
  
"You, Miss Watson, and Mr. Potter I presume." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yeah. Then I crawled out from underneath the table and stood up next to James and saw the death eaters." Lily said then moved, with great effort, so she was laying on her side so she could look at Dumbledore.  
  
"Then they walked over to us and the started talking to James about his Dad." Cat said. "I guess because a auror."  
  
"Yes, that would make sense." Dumbledore added.  
  
"Then Prongs disarmed the death eaters in front of us before the could do anything to any of us." Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah and then Sirius Stupified them and a bunch more kept popping up." Cat said.  
  
"There were so many of them." Lily agreed.  
  
"So we started dueling them." James said.  
  
"We had to. In order to stay alive." Sirius explained.  
  
"I see." Professor Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"Then they cast the crucio curse on Lily." Cat said softly. Jo gasped and James couldn't bring himself to look at Lily. For some reason he felt it was his fault. He dragged her to Hogsmeade. If he hadn't then this wouldn't have happened. He should have at lease been able to protect her. He couldn't even do that.  
  
"Then you came sir." Sirius said.  
  
"Ahh yes." Professor Dumbledore said softly. "Well, thank you for letting me talk to you. NO doubt this information will be useful in the trial. I'll let you rest no Miss. Evans."  
  
"Thank you professor." Cat said.  
  
"And we're so sorry for going to Hogsmeade. We know it was wrong. It won't happen again." Lily said. She felt so guilty.  
  
"I think you four learned a very valuable lesson." Dumbledore smiled slightly. The twinkle in his eye was back. "Leaned better than any punishment I would give."  
  
"Yes Sir." The four chorused.  
  
"And Miss Evans you have quite the stack of fan mail. You might want to get started on them now. You could be reading them till next Tuesday." Dumbledore said and then left the hospital wing. Silence fell over the group of friends.  
  
"OK well, Miss. Evans needs her rest." Madame Graham said trying to shoo Lily's friends away.  
  
"Madame Graham please let them stay. As Sirius said I've been sleeping for a very long time and I'd feel much better if my friends were hear to keep me company." Lily said with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Ok for a little while." Madame Graham gave in. "But you need your rest."  
"Thank you." Lily said and Madame Graham left.  
  
"Oh Lily!" Jo, Anna, and Sam tackled Lily and pulled her into a group hug. Lily gasped from the pain.  
  
"I'm ok. Really. You can put me back down." Lily said tightly and they let her back down on her bed carefully.  
  
"OK now pass all my so called fan mail over here." Lily said with a smile to brighten the mood. "This should be interesting." Lily saw that this worked for everyone but James who was frowning and looked to be deep in thought.  
  
"Yeah, James, Kitty Cat and I already read all of ours." Sirius said and indicated their beds in the hospital wing. Their beds were covered in get-well cards and obviously cards from people who had read the article in the Daily Prophet. Lily noticed for the first time that Sirius, James, and Cat were all in their pajamas.  
  
"So there was really an article in the news paper?" Lily asked. She didn't believe it. Well, she believed that there would be an article about the attack but it wasn't very likely that she would be mention in it.  
  
"Yeah read it!" Sam said handing her a copy of this morning's edition of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Wow." Lily said as she read. "What does everyone in school think?"  
  
"Well, you got a get-well card from every student in school except from the Slytherins." Anna said.  
  
"Wow." Lily said again. "That's... wow." She repeated as Jo and Remus dumped piles of letters on Lily's bed.  
  
"That's what I said too." Cat said picking up the nearest letter and opened it. "Just want to Thank You for your bravery shown yesterday. With that kind of bravery we can overcome these hard times. Please Get well soon. Thanks, The Bradley Family." Cat read aloud. Everyone looked at Lily and saw she was blushing. They all broke into laughter. Even James cracked a smile.  
  
"Well, I guess they all say pretty much the same thing then?" Lily finally said.  
  
"Yeah pretty much." Remus said.  
  
"Well, except for prongsie here." Sirius said smiling. "He got a howler from his mum. You should have heard here. She was furious. Actually I'm surprised it didn't wake up the entire castle." Sirius broke down laughing.  
  
"Thanks Padfoot. That makes me feel great." James said.  
  
"SO what did she yell about?" Lily asked curious. She had never received a howler.  
  
"How I shouldn't have been in Hogsmeade in the first place." James said feeling guilty again.  
  
"What's weird is it sounds like someone knew you were going to be there." Remus observed.  
  
"Yeah he's right." Cat said.  
  
"Yeah, He walked right up to James like that's who he was looking for. Remember?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah that is weird." Anna said.  
  
"Who would have known that we were going to Hogsmeade besides the four of us and Remus?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I don't know." Sam said.  
  
"We know none of us old anyone and Remus was in the library with Jo." Lily said. "Plus, he would never tell on us."  
  
"Well obviously some heard us talking about it in the common room and told Voldemort." James said.  
  
"But who?" Cat asked quietly. 


	14. I'm Sorry

Author's note: Here's the next chapter! Again I say I'm spoiling you people! I updated yesterday. But its spring break so don't get used to this. Once I go back to school. It'll be back to getting one chapter a week. Enjoy. ** Everyone knew it was Peter but since I want this story to fit in with JK Rowling's books James, Lily, and everyone else won't know that**  
  
Lans: Yay! A new reader! I'm glad you like my fic. I try to put action and comedy as well as romance in it. I hope it's working out.  
  
Hukuna Matata: Thanks for reading. You don't know how much it means to me that you say my writing is good. Thanks again and keep reading.  
  
The all mighty and powerful*M: I agree with you. Peter should die a very slow and painful death.  
  
Mione-xavier: I hate him too.  
  
^Lily^: Ok, I'm way ahead of you. Just read. I try to match it up best with the books. That's one goal I hope to accomplish with this fic. And your reviews mean a lot to me. Keep reading and reviewing.  
  
~I'm Sorry~  
  
"Ok everyone out! I let you stay here for a couple hours but these people need their rest. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Madame Graham said coming over to Lily and her friends. They had been reading all Lily's 'Fan Mail' and talking about how Voldemort cold have found out about their little trip to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Ok we'll come by tomorrow morning and after classes are finished ok?" Sam said and she stood up from the chair she'd been sitting in.  
  
"Yeah, I hope you feel better tomorrow Lils." Jo said getting up from her seat and Remus, seeing that Jo stood, stood up next to her.  
  
"I'll bring you food, Prongs and Padfoot." He said.  
  
"You better." Sirius said.  
  
"He will." Anna said and started moving everyone to the door. "Let's go." She saw Madame Graham glare at them.  
  
"Ok everyone to your own bed." Madame Graham said shooing Cat, James, and Sirius away from Lily's bed.  
  
"Night everyone." Sirius said as he lay dramatically down on his bed as if he was dying.  
  
"Night Sirius, Lily, James." Cat said climbing in her bed with was across from Lily's and next to Sirius'.  
  
"Night Lils." James said lying down in his bed.  
  
"You say good night to Tiger Lily but not your best friend?" Sirius sat up in his bed acting offended.  
  
"Shut up and lay back down." James said from his bed.  
  
"Everyone quiet!" Madame Graham shouted and turned off the lights by mutter a simple spell. "Nox."  
  
~3 hours later~  
  
"James?" Lily awkwardly sat up. It still hurt. "Is that you?" She squinted at a figure walking in front of her bed.  
  
"Yeah." James whispered back. "Sorry if I woke you up."  
  
"No you didn't." Lily said laying back down. "I can't sleep."  
  
"Me either." James said. "I think I've gone to the bathroom five times in the last three hours."  
  
"You wanna talk?" Lily asked. She didn't know why but she thought it would help.  
  
"Yeah sure." James said taking a seat in one of the chairs next to Lily's bed.  
  
"So..." Lily started but didn't know what to say. They sat there for a few minutes in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable it was just quiet.  
  
"I'm sorry." James said suddenly.  
  
"Sorry for what?" Lily asked curiously. He hadn't done anything lately. Not since the thing on the train oh and the food fight. At the thought of the food fight she let out a little giggle. It was kind funny.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked. He didn't think apologizing was so funny.  
  
"I was just thinking that you hadn't done anything since the food fight that was worth apologizing for. And that got me thinking about the food fight. It was pretty fun." Lily explained.  
  
"Oh well I wanted to apologized for what happened in Hogsmeade." James said softly.  
  
"Oh, James that wasn't your fault." Lily said taking James' hand to reassure him.  
  
"Yes it is." James insisted and absent-mindedly played with Lily's hand. The hand she had touched his hand with to comfort him. James may not have been aware of what he was doing but Lily was suddenly very aware of her hand and blushed. "They were looking for me and if I hadn't dragged you, you wouldn't be hurt like this. I'm so sorry Lily."  
  
"Oh, James I don't blame you. You shouldn't blame yourself either." Lily wanted to cry. She couldn't believe James was blaming himself for this. "I wouldn't have let you take me if I didn't want to go in the first place."  
  
"It's still my fault." James said stubbornly.  
  
"James Harold Potter!" Lily said harshly but still in a whisper. "If you better not keep blaming yourself."  
  
"Sorry. I'll try not to." James said as he traced the lines along Lily's palm.  
  
"James, stop that tickles." Lily balled her hand into a fist and tried to pull her hand away but James grabbed it back. "James no!" Lily laughed. James just smiled.  
  
"So know I know that our Tiger Lily is ticklish." James laughed and tickled her palm again.  
  
"James stop!" Lily gasped she was laughing so hard.  
  
"Lily it's just your palm." James said. "Not many people are ticklish on their palms."  
  
"Well, I'm not like most people." Lily said now that James stopped tickling her she could breathe and talk.  
  
"No your not." James agreed.  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
"Aww!" Sam exclaimed. "Look how sweet they look."  
  
"Shut up." Cat said sharply and slapped Sam on the arm. "You'll wake them up." Remus, Jo, Sam, Peter, Cat, Sirius, and Anna were all standing around Lily's bed.  
  
Lily was laying on her right side and James was sitting in a chair that was pulled up close to her bed. His head lying on her bed and was holding her hand.  
  
"Well, that little love birds need to wake up!" Sirius said loudly. "It's morning and if I have to be stuck in here another day they had better be awake to entertain me." Then he stuffed a biscuit in his mouth Remus had brought from breakfast.  
  
"Get over yourself." Cat slapped Sirius across his chest making him spit out the biscuit he had just put in his mouth.  
  
"OW!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"That's disgusting!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
"Someone's violent today." Anna commented. Cat sent her a glare and Peter snickered. He looked slightly nervous about something but no one noticed.  
  
"James get up." Remus said gently and shook James' shoulder.  
  
"Five more minutes mummy." James muttered.  
  
"Mummy?" Remus said offended. "Do I sound like a woman?"  
  
"Moony's a mummy! Moony's a mummy!" Sirius sang in a singsong voice and did a little dance.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Cat smacked the back of his head.  
  
"Quit hitting me Woman!" Sirius hollered.  
  
"No Remus you do not sound like a woman." Jo said softly. And Remus smiled.  
  
"Yo! James get up!" Anna bent down and shouted in James' ear.  
  
"What? Who? I'm up! I'm up!" James jumped out of his chair, his glasses askew because he'd fallen asleep with them on.  
  
"Good morning Sunshine!" Sirius smiled.  
  
"Right." James grumbled. He looked down at Lily and remembered last night. They had stayed up late talking. He must have fallen asleep next to her bed. 'Great now I'm never going to hear the end of it.' He thought.  
  
They all saw that Lily was now stirring. They weren't going to wake her because her injuries we much worse than the rest of theirs.  
  
"Great Anna you woke Lily up." Sam chided.  
  
"Did someone say my name?" Lily asked half awake.  
  
"Yeah. Kind of. A little bit." Anna answered.  
  
"What?" Lily said now fully awake and hoisted herself up into a sitting position.  
  
"Wait-"  
  
"No-"  
  
"Lily-"  
  
"Hey-"  
  
"Don't-"  
  
"What-"  
  
"Sit-"  
  
"Be-" Everyone shouted at the same time when they saw what Lily was doing. She cut them off before any of them could finish their thought.  
  
"Calm down!" Lily smiled. "I'm fine. I feel much better today." She reassured them.  
  
"Just be careful." Cat scolded.  
  
"I feel much better. I promise." Lily said again. "It must have been the potion Madame Graham gave me yesterday." She told them. 'Or that talk with James last night.' A voice in her head told her.  
  
"Miss Evans how do you feel today?" Madame Graham asked coming out of her office.  
  
"Much better thanks" Lily said for what felt like the hundredth time this morning.  
  
"That's wonderful." Madame Graham. "I'm keeping you here for another day but Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, and Miss Watson you are free to go."  
  
"FREE, FREE, WE ARE FREE AT LAST!" Sirius bellowed standing on a chair. "Get down you stupid git." Cat said and pushed Sirius down.  
  
"HEY!" Sirius yelled and hit the ground with a load thump. "Ow..."  
  
"Sorry to say this mate but you deserved that." Remus said giving Sirius his hand to help him off the ground.  
  
"Shut up Moony." Sirius muttered.  
  
"So how much longer am I going to be in here?" Lily asked Madame Graham both ignoring Sirius.  
  
"Probably another day or so." She answered.  
  
"Don't worry Lils. We'll bring you all your work and I'm sure Cat or Jo will take notes for you." Anna said.  
  
"Are you sure I can't leave today?" She looked at Madame Graham.  
  
"No dear you need some more rest and I want to make she you don't have any new pains." Madame Graham.  
  
"New pains? She's going to get new pains?" James asked worried.  
  
"It's very possible." Madame Graham explained. "Many people who have been under the Crucio curse don't experience some of the effects till days or even weeks later."  
  
"Oh great." Lily moaned.  
  
"Since you were in so much pain yesterday I don't think you will have any other side effects but I'd like to keep you here just incase." Madame Graham said.  
  
"Oh we'd better get going or we'll be late for Charms." Jo said worried.  
  
"Ok you five go and James, Sirius, and I will meet you there." Cat told Sam, Anna, Jo, Remus, and peter. "We need to change."  
  
"I'll write you three a pass." Madame Graham offered. "I'm sure Professor Flitwick will understand."  
  
"Don't forget to get my assignments." Lily called after the group as they made their way to the do of the hospital wing.  
  
"Don't worry Lily. I won't forget." Jo yelled back and they left.  
  
"Well, today should be loads of fun." Lily muttered to herself.  
  
"We'll be back at Lunch." Cat said and pushed James and Sirius out of the Hospital wing so they could get to the Gryffindor Tower and change.  
  
"Bye." Lily said softly to no one in particular. She had never stayed in the hospital wing. Let along by her self. She was a little scared. Though she shouldn't have been. She'd find out soon that the worse thing that could happen to you would be that you'd be bored to tears.  
  
*Ok yeah I update yesterday. I was going to update sooner today but then I had to eat dinner and then I got stuck doing the dishes and that took forever. I'll try to update tomorrow but I won't for a couple days after that because I'm going to Ohio! YAY! You know what to do. Hit the button and drop a review* 


	15. Guy Problems and a Plan

Author's note: Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me! I know I haven't updated in forever but I am soooooooooo sorry!!!! Please don't kill me! I went to Ohio to meet family at the end of spring break and then when I got back to school I had this massive world civ project and I haven't even had time to sleep properly but here's the next chapter. Please Review! I know I don't deserve it but please!!! I'm almost at 100! Please. I'm on my knees begging!!! REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Jamesnlilyfanforever: glad you like the story so far. Please keep reading and reviewing.  
  
DOJ: yep. I love writing Sirius. And I love writing lily and James scenes too.  
  
Tanya J Potter: glad you like. I'm sorry but I didn't update soon. I'll try to be a little better next time.  
  
Dangerkitteh13: nope. Sry but they can't find out peter is the one who told old voldy moldy. If they knew then they wouldn't have made him their secret keeper when they're older. I'm trying to make this fit into the books ask best I can.  
  
^Lily^: Here's the next chapter. I hope it's as good as you make my other ones sound. I know I didn't update soon but I will next time. Please Review.  
  
Anasa12: Hey! I'm glad you like this story. I love getting new reader. I did start reading your story. I read the first two chapters. Sorry I didn't have time to review. I promise I will read and review. I've been unhealthily busy.  
  
Lizzard: Yep. Lily and James cute. That's what I want. Thanks for taking the time out of your hectic schedule to read and review. Lots of Love, Sarah.  
  
BastsCleopatra: Yep Lily and James are on pretty good terms. For now. We'll see what happens. Sorry about my typos. I will try to proof read my chapters better. I usually just try to post them as quick as possible.  
  
HPPhoenix07: Ok. You liked the chapter. Sorry but I didn't update soon. Here's the update. You know why I didn't have time. And even if I did have time to update, you wouldn't have had time to read. Here it is though.  
  
JaMeS LoVeR: Love your pen name. I'm so glad you like my story so much. I try to make it original. Please keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Greek Witch: can't tell you about whether or not there will be future Cat/Sirius. I'm going for that but I don't know how to make it happen. We'll see.  
  
***Ok now on with the story! I hope it's ok. I'm having a massive case of writer's block. Please send suggestions for future chapters! ***  
  
~Guy problems and a Plan ~  
  
"I'm free at least!" Lily exclaimed as she barged into the girl dormitory. If she had to spend another day in the hospital wing, she thought she was going to kill herself.  
  
"So should we throw a party?" Anna asked looking up from the magazine she was reading over Sam's shoulder. They were sitting on Sam's bed.  
  
"Haha! Very funny." Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"You don't need to be so mean about it." Sam commented.  
  
"Well, sorry but I have been cooped up in the hospital wing for three whole days!" Lily exclaimed walking over to her bed and collapsing on it. "Two of which I was all by myself!"  
  
"I've been there before. It's not that bad." Anna said.  
  
"At lease you got out of class." Sam shrugged.  
  
"Yeah and you're not even behind cause Jo brought you all of your work." Anna added.  
  
"Where is she anyway?" Sam asked curiously. Dinner would be starting soon.  
  
"In the common room doing homework with Remus." Lily muttered.  
  
"Really?" Anna asked.  
  
"Aww! That's so cute!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah but they are so afraid to do anything about their feelings toward each other." Anna said and Lily nodded.  
  
"Wait, where's Cat?" Lily asked.  
  
"Detention." Sam said.  
  
"What?!" Lily sat up on her bed.  
  
"Yeah She, Sirius, and James." Anna said.  
  
"What did they do this time?" Lily asked exasperated.  
  
"Sirius put something in Cat's potion and she started yelling at him and James tried to break up the fight before they got in trouble. But it was no use. They all ended up cleaning cauldrons." Anna explained.  
  
"They should be at dinner though." Bath said putting her magazine down and getting up off the bed. "Let's go. I'm hungry."  
  
~Great Hall~  
  
"So you had detention?" Lily asked as she down next to Cat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Cat replied shooting a glare at Sirius.  
  
"I leave you people alone for 2 days and you get detention." Lily tutted.  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" Cat exclaimed.  
  
"Oh I bed to differ, Kitty Cat." Sirius said from across the table.  
  
"Beg all you want but it was still your fault." Cat said frowning.  
  
"And how do you come to that conclusion?" Sirius said. It was clear to everyone at the table that he was trying to get Cat all riled up.  
  
"Because you were the one who put slugs in my potion!" Cat's voice was rising.  
  
"Come on. Don't tell me you didn't think that was the littlest bit funny." Sirius smiled and his eyes clouded up to show that he was remembering the event that happened earlier.  
  
"Having a boiling hot potion blow up in my face is not exactly funny!" Cat exclaimed and stood up.  
  
"You really need to lighten up." Sirius said coming out of his dreamy state.  
  
"Lighten up?" Cat said disbelievingly. "No, you need to grow up. I'm light enough." And with that Cat stalked from the great hall.  
  
"Well isn't she just a bunch of roses today?" Sirius said to his plate and Peter laughed until James hit him on the shoulder.  
  
"I guess we'd better go try to make her feel better." Lily said looking at James.  
  
"Yeah, Sirius is really sorry. Aren't you Sirius?" James elbowed Sirius in the side.  
  
"OW! Yes." He mumbled.  
  
"Bye James." Lily said getting up.  
  
"Bye Remus." Jo said as she followed Lily out of the great hall.  
  
"Hey wait!" Anna said still eating. "I haven't even finished dinner!"  
  
"Anna, stay here." Sam whispered in Anna's ear. "Some one at the Ravenclaw table is staring at you."  
  
"Yeah right." Anna half laughed. "Anyone with half decent eyes wouldn't look at me."  
  
"Well, then he doesn't have half decent eyes cause he's looking at you." Sam said.  
  
"Yeah, right." Anna said and then looked up. "Is that Chris Hart?"  
  
"Yeah my partner in Transfiguration, remember?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah I do." Anna said.  
  
"Who are you two looking at?" James asked Sam and Anna.  
  
"No one!" Anna said quickly.  
  
"Chris Hart. He's in Ravenclaw. He was looking at Anna." Sam said.  
  
"Riiiight!" Sirius smiled again looking up. Peter giggled and Remus shook his head.  
  
"I think he likes her." Sam said.  
  
"He does not." Anna exclaimed.  
  
"It looked like he liked you the other day in Transfiguration. You know the way he helped you and all." Sam said.  
  
"He didn't want me to hurt his friend." Anna explained looking down so they couldn't see her blush.  
  
"Isn't he on the ravenclaw team?" James asked.  
  
"YES!" Anna shouted. "So even if he did like me it wouldn't matter. I can fraternize with the enemy."  
  
"I actually don't care as long as they're not in Slytherin. And as long as it doesn't screw up your concentration during the game." James explained.  
  
"He likes you." Sam said smiling even wider.  
  
"He does not." Anna said. "Guys just don't like me." Anna explained. "They like Jo, Cat, You, and Lily."  
  
"So not true." Sam said. The Anna pointed at Remus, James, and Sirius. "Ok so maybe those three like Jo, Lily, and Cat but that does not mean that guys don't like you."  
  
"Whatever." Anna said as she stood up from the table and walked out the door of the great hall. She missed the look the Chris had given her. Sam followed Anna.  
  
"Is it us or are they just not hungry tonight?" Sirius asked seeing that all the girls were gone.  
  
"Well, Lily, Cat, and Jo left because of you." Remus replied.  
  
"And I'm not totally sure what happened with Anna and Sam." James said.  
  
"Well, Sam thinks Chris likes Anna but Anna doesn't think that any guy would like her." Remus explained.  
  
"Someone's in touch with his feminine side." James muttered.  
  
~7th Year Girls Dorm~  
  
"Why do I let him get to me?" Cat shouted pacing back and forth across the dorm. Jo and Lily sat on Sam's bed watching amusedly.  
  
"I think I could answer that." Lily whispered to Jo who smiled.  
  
"Oh shut up Evans!" Cat exclaimed. "I do not like him and don't even get me started on you and James."  
  
"Me and James?!?!" Lily exclaimed standing up. "Last time I checked there was no me and James."  
  
"Oh please. Have you ever seen the way you look at each other?" Cat asked. "You can't even say you hate James anymore."  
  
"I don't hate but that doesn't mean I've fallen madly in love!" Lily exclaimed. "Have you ever heard of friends?"  
  
"Yes, but that's not what you and James have." Cat shouted back. "We all know you two have more. Don't we Jo?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. I mean it is pretty obvious that you like each other." Jo said after Cat glared at her.  
  
"Oh right. This comes from the girl who can't asked out a guy who is obviously madly in love with her." Lily shouted at Jo.  
  
"Same with you!" Jo exclaimed standing up. "It's been obvious that James liked you since 5th year and now you like him. Why don't you ask James out?" Jo said.  
  
"She's right." Cat agreed with Jo.  
  
"Ok then why haven't you asked Sirius out?" Lily asked angry that they were ganging up on her. "It's obvious he likes you."  
  
"I don't know." Cat simply answered.  
  
"God, we're a bunch of chickens." Lily laughed.  
  
"HE DOESN'T FREAKING LIKE ME!!" Anna shouted at the to of her lungs as she burst through the door of the girl's door scaring Jo, Cat, and Lily half to death.  
  
"You just keep telling yourself that." Sam said smiling following Anna into the dorm.  
  
"I will cause it's the truth." Anna said collapsing on her bad with her face smothered into a pillow.  
  
"Whatever." Sam said walking over to her trunk and pulled out a pair of Pajamas.  
  
"So who likes Anna?" Cat asked smiling. They were all having guy problems.  
  
"Chris Hart." Sam smiled.  
  
"From Ravenclaw?" Jo asked and Sam nodded.  
  
"Oh, he's cute." Lily smiled.  
  
"Shut up! You already have your man. Lay off Anna's" Cat playfully shoved Lily.  
  
"He's not my man!" Anna shouted into her pillow.  
  
"Did you understand that?" Sam asked.  
  
"Something like 'he's my man' I think." Cat said trying not to laugh.  
  
"You really have a death wish don't you?" Anna said picking her head up off the pillow and glaring at Cat.  
  
"No, not really." Cat said shaking her head.  
  
"You know what? I say each go after the guy we like." Sam said smiling.  
  
"What?" Lily asked.  
  
"We each ask out the guy we like. If we do it together it will be easier." Sam said.  
  
"True. And the guys are never going to ask up out. They're big babies." Cat said and all the girls laughed and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ok so in the next week we have to ask them out." Jo planned.  
  
"This is going to be an interesting week." Lily said. 


	16. Jo and Sam First

*I don't know if anyone has noticed this or not but sometimes I use the name Sam and sometimes I use the name Beth. They're the same person. I'm an idiot and started out with Sam and then for some reason switched to Beth. Sam is the correct name so I'm going to try and fix it so bare with me. Thanx*  
  
~Jo and Sam first~  
  
"What if he says no?" Cat asked later that night as they all lay in bed.  
  
"Then he's an ass hole and we can torture him." Anna said smiling.  
  
"How?" Lily asked cautiously. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.  
  
"Well, all guys have a certain appendage that's very fragile right?" Anna said smiling evilly.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Sam almost exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I did read a book about different forms of torture that muggles used in medieval times and one of them was-" Anna started to explain.  
  
"Oh my god! I don't want to know." Lily said covering her ears with her pillow.  
  
"Ok well you get the picture." Anna laughed.  
  
"Who's going to go first?" Jo asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked.  
  
"Who's going to ask first?" Jo repeated the question.  
  
"You." Cat said.  
  
"Me? Why Me?" Jo asked horrified.  
  
"Because you've like Remus for the longest time. Even longer than Sam has liked... what's his name again?" Anna asked.  
  
"Dan." Sam reminded her.  
  
"Right." Anna said.  
  
"What if he says no?" Jo ask scared.  
  
"Kiss him before you ask him." Lily said. "If he's the right one it should be magical. And if it is magical then there's no way that he could turn you down now is there?"  
  
"Now, Lily, we are trying to help Jo not hear what you're going to do to James." Anna said and everyone but Lily laughed.  
  
"Who said that I was talking about James?" Lily asked.  
  
"You were. I could see the dreamy expression on your face." Cat said.  
  
"I was not." Lily defended.  
  
"Are you telling us that you have never thought about kissing James?" Sam asked.  
  
"Well..." Lily had no idea how to respond.  
  
"Oh My God!!!!! You have!!!" Sam screamed.  
  
"Shut up!" Lily yelled and chucked a pillow that gracefully hit Sam in the head.  
  
"So is James a good kisser when you imagine kissing him?" Cat asked a few minutes later after everyone had settled down.  
  
"No comment." Was all Lily said.  
  
"I cannot believe you just said that." Jo laughed and all the girls giggled. It was a while before they all fell asleep but it eventually happened.  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
"Oh my God!" Sam said sitting down next to Anna at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Everyone was already there. "Frank Longbottom and Alice Jansen are going out!"  
  
"You mean Frank Longbottom, our Frank Longbottom. Gryffindor 7th year Frank Longbottom?" Anna asked.  
  
"How many people do you know with the last name Longbottom?" Cat asked sarcastically.  
  
"Alice is that 6th year Ravenclaw right?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah" Jo said.  
  
"Yep. The cute blonde one." Sam said.  
  
"Hmm... they'll be cute together." Lily said.  
  
"Hey Best!" James called across the table.  
  
"What!?!" Anna answered tearing herself away from the conversation.  
  
"Practice tonight." James said. "6:30"  
  
"Crap." Anna Groaned. "I'll be there!" She called back to James.  
  
"Lily can I kill your future boyfriend?" Anna asked politely.  
  
"Well, he is the quidditch captain." Lily said. "Isn't he supposed to make practices?"  
  
"Yes. But I don't want to go." Anna whined.  
  
"You can't kill him cause then Lily will never get her magical kiss." Cat said.  
  
"Anyway" Lily sent Cat a death Glare and changed the subject. "When are you going to ask him, Jo?"  
  
"I don't have time right now." Jo said. "Breakfast is almost over."  
  
"Fine Lunch." Sam said. "But I'm going to ask my guy right now." And she got up and walked over to the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Is she crazy?" Anna asked.  
  
"I cannot believe she just did that." Jo said shocked.  
  
"She probably just wants to get it over with." Cat said.  
  
All four girls watched Sam make her way over to Hufflepuff table, tap a guy with brown hair on the shoulder, and start talking to him. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter saw Lily, Cat, Jo, and Anna watching something very closely. All four boys turned in their chairs to see what the four girls were looking at. All the boys saw was Sam talking to some loser at the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Lily, what are you looking at?" James asked down the table.  
  
"Sam is asking him out." Lily explained.  
  
"A Hufflepuff?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah, do you have a problem with Hufflepuffs?" Cat shot at Sirius.  
  
"No." Sirius said and shut up.  
  
"Didn't think so," Cat smiled and continued watching Sam.  
  
"He isn't bad looking." Lily said when she saw him turn around to look at Sam.  
  
"I'd have to agree with you on that one." Jo giggle.  
  
"No argument here." Cat smiled just as the bell rang. It signaled that breakfast was over.  
  
Everyone got up and the 7th year Gryffindors made their way outside to Herbology. They had it with Ravenclaw.  
  
"Oh great! Autumn weather is kicking in." Lily said sarcastically once they got outside. She pulled her robe around her body tighter, silently cursing herself for not bringing her cloak.  
  
"Here." James said and Lily felt James place his cloak over her shoulders. It was so long it touched the ground.  
  
"Thanks" Lily blushed and James smiled.  
  
"I wonder if he said yes." Anna said curiously.  
  
"He didn't" Sam said coming up behind the group.  
  
"Oh that sucks." Cat said frowning. "Should I go kill him for you?"  
  
"No that's ok." Sam smiled.  
  
"You sure?" Jo asked. "Cat can hit really hard." Everyone smiled at this.  
  
"I have proof." Sirius said. "I still have a bruise."  
  
"Shut up." Cat said pushing Sirius.  
  
"I wonder why he said no." Lily thought out loud.  
  
"Maybe he wanted to ask her out and not the other way around." James suggested.  
  
"Then maybe he should have asked earlier." Lily suggested. The whole group was watching these two carefully.  
  
"Maybe he was scared she would say no." James said.  
  
"But she wouldn't have. And a girl can't wait forever." Lily said as the entered the green house. They separated and the girls crowded around one end of the table while the boys crowed around the other end.  
  
"Well, someone just totally told James she likes him." Cat said.  
  
"Maybe if I'm lucky I won't have to ask him." Lily smiled and sat down on a stool.  
"Yeah right." Anna said.  
  
"She's right." Sam agreed with Anna.  
  
"About what?" Lily asked taking out her notebook.  
  
"You're still going to have to ask him." Anna said.  
  
"Yeah, he's a guy. They're naturally thick." Sam explained.  
  
"He's head boy, he can't be that bad." Lily said looking over at James.  
  
"I believe it was on the Train ride here when we were having this discussion only the other way around." Jo commented taking the seat on Lily's right and Cat took the seat on her left while Sam and Anna sat on Cat's left.  
  
"And your point?" Lily asked.  
  
"My point is someone has changed and we don't think its James." Cat said for Jo.  
  
"You're saying I've changed." Lily said astonished.  
  
"Yeah." Cat said simply just as a very young Professor sprout walked into the greenhouse. This was her second year teaching. She couldn't be more than 20 years old.  
  
"What do you mean I've changed?" Lily whispered to Cat.  
  
"How much do you honestly think James has changed this year? Considering that it's only the second week of school." Cat told her logically.  
  
"I think he's changed considerably." Lily said sharply but still in a whisper.  
  
"Shhh." Sam shot a glare at them.  
  
"Like how?" Jo asked if seriously interested.  
  
"He... well he takes responsibility, you know being head boy and all. And that whole thing at Hogsmeade." Lily said.  
  
"Do you honestly think he wouldn't do those things last year?" Cat asked. "He takes responsibility yes but he would have done that last year to impress you. James still snuck out to Hogsmeade and him fighting the death eaters is just another side of him that you've never seen before."  
  
"Well, I'm certainly not the one who's changed." Lily defended.  
  
"You let him take you to Hogsmeade. You could have easily stayed." Jo pointed out.  
  
"I have not changed!" Lily exclaimed a little louder.  
  
"Miss Evans! Do you have something to say?" Professor Sprout snapped at Lily.  
  
"No professor" Lily blushed.  
  
"People change Lily." Cat said.  
  
~Marauder's point of view~  
  
"Miss Evans! Do you have something to say?" Professor Sprout snapped at Lily. James saw Lily turn slightly pink as she looked down at her hands that were sitting in her lap. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Frank were sitting across the table from the girls. The 7th year boys tended to stay together in classes.  
  
"Lily actually got in trouble." Sirius whispered and chuckled.  
  
"Shut up Sirius." James snapped.  
  
"Someone's in love." Frank observed.  
  
"He's been like that since 5th year." Peter told Frank.  
  
"We all know." Remus reminded Peter. "What we didn't all know was that Lily liked James back." Remus smiled.  
  
"How did you come to that conclusion?" James asked while hoping that Remus was right.  
  
"She practically told you to ask her out or she was going to ask you." Remus answered.  
  
"She was talking about Sam and that Dan kid in Hufflepuff." Sirius said.  
  
"No she wasn't." Remus said. "She wants James to ask her out so she doesn't have to work up the courage to ask him."  
  
"Why don't you take your own advice and ask Jo." Sirius suggested. "And how do you know all this? Is there some book you read that we haven't?"  
  
"No, there is no book. If you paid attention once in a while then you'd have noticed. And Jo and I are in a totally different situation." Remus pointed out.  
  
"No you really aren't. Jo really, really, likes you. James and I heard Cat and Lily trying to convince her to ask you out. She's so scared you'll say no." Sirius said.  
  
"And don't even use your... condition as an excuse." James whispered a little quieter. "Jo already knows and she still really likes you." At this Remus paled.  
  
"She knows?" He asked barely being able to speak.  
  
"Jo is one of the smartest girls in the school. Did you really think she wouldn't notice?" James asked.  
  
"This isn't about me. It's about you, remember?" Remus said wanting to get out of the spot light.  
  
"Please if I asked Lily out she's probably slap me and call me a git." James said. 'Like she did last year' he thought.  
  
"No, she wouldn't." Frank piped up. "Look, she's still wearing your cloak." As Frank pointed this out all five boys looked over at Lily who had the cloak pulled tight around her body even though it was pretty warm inside the greenhouse.  
  
"And did you see how she blushed when you put it on her?" Sirius asked turning back to James.  
  
"You couldn't miss it." Peter said.  
  
"Yeah, she was as red as tomato soup." Sirius commented.  
  
"I say you ask her out." Remus said.  
  
"Yeah, and I say you ask Cat out." James said to Sirius. "And I say you ask Jo out." He said to Remus.  
  
"Fine." They answered at the same time and shook hands as the bell rang.  
  
"Shit!" James said. He forgot to take notes.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I didn't take notes." James replied. "Did you Moony?" He asked Remus.  
  
"I guess we'll have to ask the girls." Remus said shaking his head. The marauders and Frank reached the door at the same time as the 7th year Gryffindor girls.  
  
"After you." James smiled at Lily. Lily walked in front of him out the greenhouse. "Ladies first." As soon as Lily was out the door James slipped out after her.  
  
"Hey! What are we? Dogs?" Cat shouted at James as she walked out of the door after him. Lily just giggled.  
  
"No you're a Kitty Cat, remember silly?" Sirius said playfully slapping Cat on the shoulder.  
  
"You really have a death wish don't you?" Cat shot at Sirius.  
  
"As long as you're the one who kills me." Sirius smiled sweetly. 'Don't smile like that. Don't smile like that.' Cat thought as she felt her knees go weak.  
  
"Jo, did you take notes?" Remus asked Jo as they made their way to the paddock next to the forbidden forest for Care of Magical Creatures with professor Kettleburn.  
  
"No I'm sorry I was going to ask to borrow yours." Jo laughed.  
  
"I was a little busy in herbology." Remus chucked.  
  
"Yeah me too." Jo said. "Um... Remus?" Jo asked shyly as they reached the paddock and waited for class to begin.  
  
"Yeah?" He answered looking into Jo's eyes, which just made Jo even more nervous.  
  
"Can I talk to you... alone after class before we go to lunch?" Jo finally got out.  
  
"Yeah. Of course." Remus smiled.  
  
"Oh good." Jo sighed and turned to Professor Kettleburn who had just arrived and was lecturing about centaurs. Jo and Remus were huddled together to try to keep warm while James and Lily stood closer together than usual, same with Cat and Sirius. Peter and Frank stood talking about quidditch the entire time not paying attention in class.  
  
The second that class what over everyone ran inside. The majority of the group wouldn't feel their toes or fingers. Besides that Lily was pretty warm from James' cloak. She did get the bottom wet from it dragging on the ground.  
  
"Oh James. I'm so sorry." Lily said looking down at the wet muddy hem of the cloak once they got inside of the castle. Lily was considerably shorter than James so the cloak dragged on the ground.  
  
"Don't worry about it." James smiled looking at the bottom of his cloak.  
  
"Hey where are Remus and Jo?" Sirius asked as the group, minus Remus and Jo, walked into great hall for lunch.  
  
"Jo had to talk to Remus about something or other." Cat said sitting down.  
  
"Care to expand on that?" Sirius asked sitting down next to her. Lily and James sat across the table from them and Anna and Sam sat next to Lily while Frank and Peter sat next to Sirius.  
  
"No not really." Cat said pouring herself a bowl of soup.  
  
~Remus and Jo~  
  
"OK what did you want to talk about?" Remus asked after he and Jo found an empty classroom near the great hall.  
  
"Ok well... you see... I kind of... well, for a while I've..." Jo stuttered blushing very red for someone with chocolate colored skin.  
  
"Jo?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah." Jo jerked her head up from looking at her hands to look at Remus in the eyes. "You can ask me anything. You know that right?" Jo nodded.  
  
"Well, I've really liked you for a long time and I was wondering if you'd want to go out or something. I mean it's fine if you don't. I'd understand and everything. I just thought I'd asked." Jo said so fast it took Remus a minute to fully understand what she said.  
  
Remus looked Jo in the eyes and smiled. He put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up. He slowly moved his face closer to hers till they were less than an inch apart. "I'd love too." He whispered and then closed the little space between their lips. Remus' right hand stroked Jo's cheek while his other arm made his way around her waist and pulled her closer. Jo's arms made their way around Remus' neck as she unconsciously ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.  
  
They stood there enjoying the sweetness of the kiss. It was unlike anything they'd ever felt before. It was like one of the kisses you read about in those corny romance novels where you feel like you're flying and there are fireworks going off in your head, while still feeling safer there than you'd ever felt in your life.  
  
Finally, they pulled apart and both blushed and smiled.  
  
"So I guess we should get to lunch." Remus finally broke the silence.  
  
"Yep probably." Jo said and started walking towards the door. She was startled when Remus walked up next to here and grabbed her hand entwining their fingers. They walked into the great hall like that and were met with smiles from their friends.  
  
"Well, I think I know where they were now." Sirius said as Remus and Jo sat down next to James. Both Remus and Jo felt as if they would never stop smiling or blushing.  
  
***  
  
~Ok kids that's wrap. I hoped you liked that chapter. I'm over writers block and this chapter was sooooo much fun to write. Luv Ya, Sarah~  
  
Greek Witch: Yep people in denial are always funny to read.  
  
Lizzard: I'm glad you liked my idea. I hope it's original. Here's the next chapter. How did you like it?  
  
DOJ: I'm glad you still love my story. I hope this chapter was a great as you hoped it would be.  
  
Marauderbabe289: Love your pen name! Glad you like this fic. I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Anasa12: glad you liked that last chapter. I try to have a lot of relationships going at the same time. I think it makes the story more interesting. Please keep reading.  
  
Mandyzcool: I'm so happy you like this story so much. I can't tell you when or how lily is going to tell James how she feels. You'll just have to keep reading! 


	17. My Turn?

Author's note: Oh Kids Here's the next chapter... I probably should call you kids because I'm still considered one. Oh well, you know what I mean.  
  
GUESS WHAT!?!??!  
  
I HAVE REACHED OVER 100 REVIEWS!!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! OK so I know I said I was going to dedicate a chapter to my 100th reviewer.  
And the 100th Reviewer is:  
  
KrisKG  
  
I want to thank you for reviewing. It means a lot to me. Please keep  
reading.  
  
Ok now on to the rest of the reviewers. I love you soooooo much. Without you I would never have gotten this far! Love you! Keep reading.  
  
DOJ: Yep, I wanted Jo and Remus together ever since I started writing this story. I hoped you liked it. And yes that little exchange Lily and James had was very fun to write.  
  
HPPoenix07: Ok Hazel you need to clam down. I could practically hear you screaming through your review. I take it you liked Remus and Jo together? Yep and we'll get to Lily/James and Cat/Sirius... eventually.  
  
The all mighty and powerful*M: Glad you liked the chapter. And yes, Sam will get a new guy. I just have to figure out who and when.  
  
Lil qt wanna be Lily: OMG! I'm sooooooo sorry for making you wait! I'm so glad you like my story! I loved your review. I try to make it funny. So I'm glad you laughed. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. And yes we all wish our lives were more like this. My life is nowhere near this exciting.  
  
Someone or other: very creative name. If you spent and entire morning reading my story then it means I'm doing something right. It means a lot that you think I'm a good write. Please keep reading.  
  
Jesika: Glad you love my story. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Dontletyourdreamsbedreams: Ok first of all I LOVE you name! It's so cute. I might have to use it in my story. Like as a quote or something. Hope you don't mind. And thank you so much for telling that in England it's called autumn. I'll keep that in mind. How do you know that? Do you live in England? If you do I'm sooooo jealous. I wanna go the sooooo bad! Please keep reading.  
  
dhrl(dracoharryronlover) : I like you name. Here's me update. I hope it hasn't been too long. And yes James and Sirius had to be hott when they were young. And if you don't imagine them hot in my story then you're doing something wrong. They should be drop dead gorgeous.  
  
Lizzard: Hola! How's everything going? Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. And Review! I know where you LIVE!!!! Too bad it would take a four- hour plan ride to get there. Lot of love, Sarah  
  
^Lily^: I'm glad you liked the last 2 chapters. Yeah I think writing Cat and Sirius will be really fun. We'll see how it goes when it happens.  
  
JaMeS LoVeR: Hey! Yeah I like your suggestion. I will definitely consider it when writing the next chapter. And I'm an amateur writer, as well do don't worry. Please keep reading. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
On with the story...  
  
~ My turn? ~  
  
"How was quidditch practice?" Lily looked up from her herbology book that she had been reading at one of the tables in the Gryffindor common room after dinner. Anna had just stomped into the common room.  
  
"Don't even get me started." Anna groaned. "I'm going to take a hot bath. A long, hot bath." Anna said walking through the common room toward the girl's staircase. "I need to defrost."  
  
"That's exactly why I don't play quidditch." Cat commented from her spot on the couch in front of the fire as Anna walked up the staircase.  
  
"Well, at least she's picked something and is working hard at it." Lily said.  
  
"Are you saying that I don't work hard at anything?" Cat sat up too look over the back of the couch at Lily.  
  
"No I'm saying it's good she has something she's good at and can work hard on. We know her grades aren't the greatest." Lily explained.  
  
"Yes, but her sucking in transfiguration is how she got that Chris guy in Ravenclaw to like her." Cat pointed out.  
  
"Everything revolves around guys doesn't it?" Lily asked looking back down at her book so she could finish her homework.  
  
"You know it." They heard Sirius' answer. They turned to look at the portrait hole, which he had just come through.  
  
"Oh shut up." Lily and Cat said at the same time.  
  
"Every time I say something I am either told to shut up or that Cat is going to kill me. What is up with that?" Sirius asked plopping down on the couch next to Cat, who was trying very hard not to blush. Sirius had also come from quidditch practice. He was a beater.  
  
"Well, that means something then." Lily said from her spot at the table. She closed her herbology book and put it in her bag.  
  
"Like what?" Sirius asked and it looked like he truly wanted to know.  
  
"It means that you should think about what you say before it pops out of your mouth. You say some pretty stupid things." Cat explained.  
  
"Hmm, well I'll keep that in mind." Sirius said getting up. "Night Kitty Cat." He said as he made his way to the boy's staircase.  
  
"Wait, where's James?" Lily asked with out thinking.  
  
"He should be coming back any minute now. Why? Have to have a good night kiss before you go to bed." Sirius smiled wickedly.  
  
"N-no!" Lily almost screamed. "I-I was just wondering because the rest of the team has already come back and he hasn't." She explained shakily.  
  
"Right." Sirius still smiled. 'I cannot wait to tell James about this.' He thought. "Maybe he stayed in the locker room to take a shower there." Sirius suggested.  
  
"And you didn't?" Cat asked appalled.  
  
"No, I prefer to take showers here where I know they're sanitary." Sirius said.  
  
"Ok well go take you shower because you're all sweaty and don't smell very good." Cat said. He was sweaty but that wasn't a bad thing. Sirius only had a T-shirt and a pair of jeans on because he had his quidditch robes over them. But the sweat made his shirt stick to his chest and Cat has a very nice view of all his muscles. And the smell wasn't really that bad.  
  
"Well, I know when I'm not wanted." Sirius said and turned around.  
  
"Of course you're not wanted. These fine ladies have better taste than to hang out with you." James' voice came from the portrait hole.  
  
"That hurt man." Sirius acted offended but then smiled.  
  
"Sorry padfoot but I had to say it. It was perfect timing." James joked and walked over to Sirius by the boy's staircase.  
  
"Oh, and James what took you so long to get back to the common room?" Sirius asked innocently before heading up the stairs to his dorm and looked at Lily who was starting to panic.  
  
"I decided to take a shower in the locker room so I wouldn't have to walk around the corridors smelling like you do. Why?" James asked.  
  
"Oh no reason." Sirius said and looked at Lily who was shaking her and head violently and looked at Sirius with pleading eyes. "Our Tiger Lily here just wanted to know why it took you so long to get here." Sirius smiled evilly.  
  
"Oh kill me now." Lily groaned and put her head in her hand.  
  
"Really?" James asked interested.  
  
"Yeah, well... you see... everyone else from the team had come back and you hadn't so..." Lily trailed off. She could feel her face heating up and she knew that meant her face was turning red.  
  
"So?" James asked wanting her to finish what she had been saying.  
  
"So, um, you need to do the herbology homework. I just finished... I'm going to bed." Lily said grabbing her bag and walking over to the girl's staircase avoiding James' eyes. Lily walked up the staircase and sighed in relief when she closed the door to her dormitory behind her.  
  
"Why did you do that to Lils?" Cat asked Sirius.  
  
"Well, prongs had a right to know how Tiger Lily felt about him." Sirius explained.  
  
"So, it was still really very mean." Cat shot back at him.  
  
"So are you saying Lily likes me?" James asked listening to their conversation.  
  
"You should apologize to her tomorrow morning." Cat said ignoring James' question.  
  
"Fine!" Sirius snapped.  
  
"Fine!" Cat snapped back. Both headed up to their respective dormitories leaving James standing there still clueless as to the whole event that just happened.  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
"Ok it's your turn, Anna." Sam said the next morning during breakfast.  
  
"M-My turn?" Anna asked scared. "Why not Lily or Cat?"  
  
"Because we're saving the best for last." Jo smiled.  
  
"Yeah those two should be interesting." Anna smiled agreeing.  
  
"What are you saying about us?" Lily asked looking up from her breakfast. She hadn't been paying attention. She was remembering the events that happened last night trying to tell herself that she didn't do anything too embarrassing. All the while not daring to look in James' directing. He was sitting a little down the table but every time she thought about him she blushed furiously. 'What's wrong with me?' She kept asking herself. Then she heard Anna say her and Cat's names.  
  
"Nothing." Sam said. "I was just saying that Anna should go today."  
  
"Yeah, she should do it soon so you can be dating for a while before qudditch season starts." Lily said.  
  
"Why?" Anna asked confused.  
  
"Because you'll both be extremely busy with practices." Lily said.  
  
"And once quidditch starts there's going to be big rivalry between the two of you." Cat added. She had been glaring down the table at Sirius, still mad at him from last night.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Anna said just as breakfast ended. All the seventh year Gryffindors groaned. Potions. With Slytherin.  
  
"Oh this is going to be fun." Cat said sarcastically while standing but and grabbing her bag.  
  
Cat, Lily, Jo, Sam, and Anna walked out of the great hall and headed down to the dungeons. The boys were following a little way back.  
  
"He's probably not going to say yes." Anna said a few minutes later.  
  
"And why is that?" Cat asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know him very well. And I don't know if he likes me. For all I know he could think I'm some idiot who can't make a decent transfiguration." Anna explained.  
  
"Ok but you like him. I'm sure he likes you. You may not be in love with each other and you may never be but you can at least have a little fun. It can be fun having a boyfriend. And if it doesn't work out you can be friends." Lily said.  
  
"Lily how do you know this?" Sam asked.  
  
"You only had one other boyfriend." Jo pointed out.  
  
"Amos Diggory." Cat shuttered as she said the name. "I can not believe you went out with that cornball."  
  
"He wasn't a cornball!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Who are we talking about?" James asked as he Sirius, Remus, Frank, and Peter walked up behind them.  
  
"Amos Diggory." Sirius answered for him.  
  
"How do you know?" Frank asked. Alice was walking next to him and they were holding hands.  
  
"She said he was a cornball." Alice said.  
  
"oh." Frank said not really understanding.  
  
"Amos is not a cornball!" Lily exclaimed again and Frank understood now.  
  
"Right Lily." Jo laughed. Remus smiled and walked up to her and grabbed her hand entwining their fingers.  
  
"Diggory is that Hufflepuff right?" Peter asked as Alice left the group so she could go to Charms.  
  
"Yeah, captain of the quidditch team." James shook his head.  
  
"Quite sad really. That he was made captain." Sirius said.  
  
"Why?" Lily asked.  
  
"It's sad that he's the best quidditch player in Hufflepuff." Anna explained.  
  
"He's not that bad." Lily defended.  
  
"Lily do you know anything about quidditch?" Cat asked amused.  
  
"Yes, I do." Lily said annoyed. And everyone just chuckled.  
  
"Lily, why are you even defending Amos?" Sam asked.  
  
"Because..." Lily had no idea why.  
  
"Because why?" James asked truly interested.  
  
"Because Amos is Lily's ex and if you make him look stupid then she feels stupid." Cat said for Lily.  
  
"No!" Lily exclaimed. "It's just not nice to call someone a cornball."  
  
"Suuuuure," Anna laughed.  
  
"Can we just change the subject?" Lily asked as they all walked into the dungeon.  
  
"Just answer one question." Sirius said.  
  
"Fine. What?" Lily asked as she turned around and faced Sirius.  
  
"You don't like Diggory do you?" He asked. Everyone was listening as if the world would start crashing down if she said the wrong thing.  
  
"No I don't like him. That's why we broke up in the first place. We're more friends than anything else. Well not since school started. I haven't had time to talk to him. I wonder how he's doing." Lily answered trailing off at the end. Lily noticed that everyone sighed with relief when she said she didn't like Amos. 'There's something going on I don't know about.'  
  
"Oh and sorry about last night Lil." Sirius said when Cat elbowed him in the side.  
  
"It's ok." Lily said blushing again and not looking at James. She went to her usual seat in potions and sat down. Cat sat down next to her while Jo, Anna, and, Sam sat in front of her and Cat. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Frank sat at the tables in the back like usual.  
  
Professor Kern assigned them a sleeping drought to make as practice for their N.E.W.T.s. Everyone paired off and made their potion while Professor Kern walked around and criticized all the Gryffindors while praising all of the Slytherins. All the Gryffindors sighed with relief when the class ended and they headed to Divination, except Lily who went to arithmacy.  
  
"See you at lunch lils." Cat waved at Lily and left with everyone else. They had to hurry to get to Divination, which was all the way on the other side of the school.  
  
Lily sat through arithmacy. She loved the class but she missed having her friends with her. It would be so much more fun with them. Mean while, in divination the other gryffindors were having a great time. Well, as great a time as you can have in divination. They had divination with hufflepuff and everyone was reviewing how to read crystal balls.  
  
"I think my crystal ball is messed up." Sirius said tapping on the class ball.  
  
"I think it's the operator who's messed up." Cat whispered back not wanting to get in trouble. James coughed to try to hide his laughed.  
  
"Haha. Very funny." Sirius said.  
  
"Actually it is." Remus leaned over and said.  
  
"Why is everyone against me?" Sirius asked feeling betrayed.  
  
"Because it's so easy." Anna said. "And fun."  
  
"What's this fog supposed to mean?" Frank asked looking at his crystal ball with squinted eyes.  
  
"That it going to be foggy tonight?" Peter asked.  
  
"Use your inner eye!" a voice hissed at them. They all turned to see none other than Amos Diggory.  
  
"Like you even know what an inner eye is." James growled back.  
  
"Diggory baby!" Sirius almost squealed sounding like a girl. "Can you believe we were talking about you just this morning?" Amos looked scared.  
  
"Glad to know you find me that interesting." Amos finally answered not sure if it was the right thing to say or not.  
  
"Yeah..." Cat said as everyone but Amos started laughing.  
  
"Oooook, I'm gonna go." Amos said and left.  
  
"What a cornball." Anna whispered and they all fell into laughter again. Class ended soon after that and no one, not even Remus or Jo, got any work done in class.  
  
"Lunch time!" Sam exclaimed the minute they were out of the classroom.  
  
"I gotta go to the library." Anna said immediately.  
  
"Oh no you're not. What bout Chris?" Cat said.  
  
"You should just get it over with." Jo said.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Frank asked on behalf of the baffled boys.  
  
"I'll ask at dinner." Anna said and ran to the library before they could say anything more to her.  
  
"Care to explain what you're talking about?" Remus asked Jo.  
  
"Oh, well Anna was supposed to ask Chris Hart to be her boyfriend today." Jo answered as they walked into the great hall. Lily was already sitting at the table because her arithmacy class was so much closer to the great hall than the divination class. Cat sat on Lily's right and Jo on her left. Remus sat next to Jo and Sirius sat across from Cat while James sat across from Lily, Frank across from Jo and Peter across from Remus. Sam sat at the Hufflepuff table because she said she hadn't talked to her friends over there in a while.  
  
Anna walked into the library and sat at the nearest table she could find. She put her bag on the ground and sat down and laid her head down on the table. 'There's no way I can ask Chris out. First of all I don't know him that well. He's in Ravenclaw, on the quidditch team, and he's a little cute. Ok a lot cute. But that brings up another point. He's on an opposing team. Wouldn't the be awkward when they played against each other?' Anna thought to herself.  
  
All of the sudden Anna heard something sit down next to her. She was pretty sure it was one of her friends who figured she was hiding in the library because she was too nervous to ask Chris out.  
  
"Please go away." Anna mumbled not even lifting her head to see who it was.  
  
"Bad day?" The person replied back. 'Oh my god. Kill me now.' Anna thought and lifted her head to see Chris sitting there.  
  
"You have no idea." Anna replied trying not to sound bitter or whiny.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" Chris asked smiling and leaning back in his chair looking Anna right in the eyes.  
  
"Um, sure." Anna replied admiring his beautiful eyes.  
  
"So?" Chris asked smirking and Anna couldn't help but look at his nice lips and wish she could kiss him. 'This is not good.' She thought when she realized what she was doing. Chris' smirk widened when he saw she was looking at his lips.  
  
"Well, see we had potions today and I have a whole essay to write for next class. And I'm tired and sore for quidditch practice last night..." Anna trailed off and faced straight ahead instead of sideways to Chris.  
  
"I see." Chris smiled. 'Ok it's a good thing I'm sitting down because if I was standing up I think I would just fall down.' Anna thought seeing at his smile. 'Maybe I should just get this over with.' She thought as she looked down at her hands.  
  
"Can I a-" Anna started to say as she looked up but realized that her and Chris' face were suddenly very, very close. Anna blushed and looked down again.  
  
Chris put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up so that she was now looking at him in the eyes. Anna blushed even deeper and she's not one of those people who blush easily.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" Chris asked his lips almost touching hers. Anna didn't even answer but just moved her head closer to his so that they're lips met in a very soft tender kiss that would have definitely make Anna's knees go weak.  
  
It was a short meaning full kiss and both pulled away wanting more. But they couldn't very well start snogging in the middle of the library. Anna blushed at the thought.  
  
"So I guess that was a yes." Chris smiled and leaned back a little.  
  
"Yeah I guess it was." Anna said. She couldn't keep the smile from creeping onto her face.  
  
"So..." Chris said. "What does this mean?"  
  
"Well, I know what I want it to mean but I don't know what you want it to mean." Anna blurted out and mentally slapped herself.  
  
"Well, it means that I like you." Chris admitted turning a slight shade of pink himself.  
  
"I like you too." Anna replied suddenly feeling very giddy.  
  
"So you want to be my girlfriend?" Chris asked.  
  
"I was afraid I was going to have to ask you first." Anna smiled. 


	18. Denial? Yep

Author's note: Here's the next chapter. I think a lot of you have been waiting for this chapter. I tried to make it funny. I hope it is. And I'm really supposed to be doing homework right now but oh well. And I think this is a new record of reviews. I got like 15 or 16 reviews for the last chapter. I've never gotten that many for one chapter.  
  
KrisKG: I'm glad you feel honored that you had a chapter dedicated to you. But you were the 100th review so you disserve it. Glad you thought the last chapter was sweet. That's what I was going for. And yeah, I have no idea how I'm going to have Lily and James get together yet. I have no idea who's going to ask who. We'll have to see.  
  
The all mighty and powerful*M: Yep, cute was what I was going for. Here's the next chapter.  
  
HPPhoenix07: Yeah, I can practically hear you screaming in your review. Here's the next chapter. I did email you for advice about this chapter but you never emailed me back so I had to write it on my own.  
  
DOJ: Yeah, I think Anna and Chris are a cute couple. And yes, of course everyone has to gang up on Sirius. He's the comic relief of this story. It wouldn't e the same with out him.  
  
Tanya J Potter: Yeah, I can't wait till Lily and James get together either! I have NO idea how I'm going to write that. We'll see how it turns out.  
  
Someone or other: well, I try to post right when I get home from school so people can read it the same day. Glad you enjoyed that last chapter.  
  
Dontletyourdreamsbedreams: yeah I'm still thinking of a way to use your name in my story. I have an idea of how but it won't be for a while. I think. And I can't believe you live in Sydney! I'm so jealous! And Yes, I too, wish that one day I will love in England. I'm glad you like that I respond to my reviewer. I love doing it. It makes me feel like I get to know everyone a little. It's fun! Glad you liked my last chapter. Here's the next one. Enjoy!  
  
Mandyzcool: really really glad you thin the last chapter was cool. Please keep reading.  
  
Loulou 31: Hi! New Reviewer! Anyway, glad you like all of my chapters. Here's the next one.  
  
Greek Witch: Well, I know you've been looking forward to Cat and Sirius. This chapter had a lot about them in it! Enjoy!  
  
Ansa12: I updated! You'll just have to keep reading to find out who gets together next. I think you might enjoy this chapter.  
  
^Lily^: You were getting all giddy? Wow, that must mean I was doing something right. Yeah, I was going for romance in the Anna and Chris scene, because I have so little romance in my life. Actually I have none. Lily and James will have to have this whole huge romantic scene. I haven't decided how that's gong to go yet. And yes, if Cat and Sirius didn't fight then the story just wouldn't be the same.  
  
Lizzard: Lizzy! I need to talk to you. I'll just email you later. I have marching band tonight so probably tomorrow. Anyway, yeah I think I'm getting pretty good that the whole romance thing. I have no romance in my life so I have to make it all up in these stories. Kinda sad. And well, Lily and James and Cat and Sirius are the next to couples to get together. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. Lots of Luv, Sarah.  
  
Mione-xavier: well I liked all the adjectives you used to describe the last chapter. They were very flattering. Hope you like this one too.  
  
REVIEW!!!!! EVERYONE!!!!!!  
  
~Denial? Yep~  
  
"Well, aren't we all having a good week so far?" Sam commented as she, Cat, Lily, Anna, and Jo walked back to the Gryffindor tower after dinner later that night.  
  
"It is turning out to be a pretty good week." Anna said remembering the events that took place in the library earlier that day.  
  
"We lost her again." Cat said waving a hand in front of Anna's face to bring her back to the present time. The entire group of girls had stopped at on one of the landings of the stairs.  
  
"It's ok. She's allowed to be lost." Jo smiled knowingly at Anna who was beginning to come back.  
  
"Well, sorry to bust the bubble of happiness that both of you are in but not all of us happen to be madly in love and this is getting really annoying." Cat snapped at Jo and Anna.  
  
"Well, the only one here that isn't madly in love with someone is Sam." Anna snapped back at Cat.  
  
"Are you saying that Lily and I... well Lily is madly in love James but I am not madly in love with anyone." Cat protested and started walking up the stairs again leaving the rest of the girls to burst out laughing.  
  
"I have on word for her." Sam said. "Denial" And they all crumbled into laughter again.  
  
"Did you say I'm in denial?" Cat stopped and turned around to look at all they girls who were clutching their sides in pain from laughing so hard.  
  
"I think so." Lily said straightening up. "I mean I've only been speaking English for about 17 years but yeah I definitely think that's what she said." Lily said smiling trying not to laugh.  
  
"What in the world gave you the idea that I love Sirius?" Cat said walking back down the stairs to the landing that her friends were still standing on.  
  
"Oh, so you do love him." Sam said smiling widely.  
  
"Cause you just assumed we were talking about him when we never actually said his name." Anna said.  
  
"ERRR!" Cat screamed and everyone laughed.  
  
"What is wrong with being in love?" Lily asked.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with it." Cat said. "It's just not my thing. It doesn't fit my personality. I am perfectly happy on my own. I don't need a guy to take care of me."  
  
"No one ever said that we needed a guy to take care of us." Lily said.  
  
"But what's wrong with wanting someone to love you?" Sam asked.  
  
"And sure being single is fun but having someone special can be just as, if not more, fun." Jo said thinking about Remus.  
  
"Plus you get certain benefits that you don't get when you're single." Anna said smiling mischievously.  
  
"You are absolutely disgusting!" Cat shouted. Both Lily and Jo were bright red at the thought of Anna's statement. Cat turned around and started stomping back up the stairs, this time followed by her friends.  
  
"Why do you even try to deny your feelings for Sirius?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah, why do you?" Anna asked also wondering.  
  
"You've already admitted it. It's too late to say you don't at least like him." Lily said.  
  
"What if I changed my mind?" Cat asked them.  
  
"You haven't." Jo said as id it was a simple question to answer.  
  
"We've known you for 7 years. You don' change your mind very easily." Lily said agreeing with Jo.  
  
"Anyway, we've decided you should go next." Anna said smiling widely.  
  
"Why me?" Cat asked. "Why not Sam or Lily?"  
  
"I already went." Sam said. "Remember? He said no."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Cat said.  
  
"It's ok. I think I kind of like Anna's transfiguration partner anyway." Sam said.  
  
"You're already like someone else?" Jo asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Yeah, I wasn't madly in love with Dan or anything. I was a little upset at first but I got over it. It's not like I thought our relationship would last forever. I didn't think he'd hung the moon. There's no use crying over spilled perfume." Sam stated. (N/A: Oh and I got part of the dialogue from a song called "Spilled Perfume" by Pam Tillis.)  
  
"Anyway, I think Lily should go next." Cat said getting back on the original topic.  
  
"Why me?" Lily asked as the group of friends stopped in front of the portrait of the fat lady that covered the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Because you know James will say yes." Cat said.  
  
"I'll say yes to what?" they all heard a voice call down the call. The girls turned to see James walking down the all toward the portrait hole with the rest of the marauders.  
  
"Um, nothing!" Lily called down the call. "Eye of newt." She turned and said to the fat lady who promptly swung open. Lily rushed inside hoping James hadn't seen her face turn pink.  
  
"Lily, that was just sad." Anna said walking over to a couch next to the fireplace and flopping down. The rest followed suit. Sam sat next to Anna and Jo sat next to Sam. Cat sat on a plush chair next to the couch. Lily said next to the armrest of the couch across from the couch that Anna, Sam, and Jo were sitting on.  
  
"Oh, Tiger Lily!" James's voice came from the portrait whole a few minutes later. Lily looked up and saw James since her couch faced the entrance to the common room.  
  
"Yes?" Lily asked politely.  
  
"What would I had said yes to?" James asked sitting down dangerously close to Lily on the couch. Lily noticed that they were almost touching. Sirius and Peter sat down next to James on the couch. Remus sat down next to Jo, making her blush.  
  
"Nothing. It was nothing." Lily smiled.  
  
"Well, I could just ask Cat. I'm sure she would gladly tell me." James said looking over to Cat who was about to open her mouth to answer James.  
  
"Actually, Cat said that you would probably say yes if I asked you... to help me with transfiguration." Lily came up with right no the spot.  
  
"I'm sure." James said. He could tell Lily was lying but he'd eventually find out anyway so it didn't really matter.  
  
"Anyway, I need to ask you something real quick." Lily said suddenly getting an idea. She stood up. "Come on." She indicated for James to follow her. "Can we talk somewhere? Private?"  
  
"Um, yeah. Is my dorm fine?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah, this should be really quick." Lily said and started walking quickly over to the boy's staircase and up to the dorm with James following close behind. James had no idea what Lily was doing but being in a room with Lily all by themselves is never a bad thing. Well, not anymore. Now that Lily didn't hate him.  
  
"You know that can put a lot of thoughts into someone's head." Sirius said watching Lily and James go up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.  
  
"What can?" Jo asked.  
  
"How naïve are you?" Anna asked.  
  
"Them going up to a dorm all by themselves." Sirius said answering Jo's question.  
  
"It can't really put thoughts into your head." Cat said contradicting what Sirius said. "I mean its Lily. She'd never do anything inappropriate."  
  
"Are you trying to find reasons to fight with me?" Sirius asked kind of hurt but not showing it.  
  
"I don't purposely try to find reasons to fight with people." Cat shot at him angry with herself for having feelings for him.  
  
~Boy's Dormitory~  
  
"So..." James asked closing the door behind him. "You wanted to talk to me."  
  
"Yeah." Lily said sitting down on the cleanest bed in the room. There were clothes, quidditch magazines, food, and other unidentifiably objects scattered all over the floor and across the beds, which none of were made. 'You'd think that the castle didn't have house elves. They must really try to make this place dirty.' Lily thought.  
  
"And that would be?" James asked watching look take in the room. He was suddenly very embarrassed that this was his room. Not to mention that she was sitting on Remus' bed. It was understandable though. It was the cleanest bed in the dorm room.  
  
"Cat and Sirius." Lily said.  
  
"What about them?" James asked as he walked over to Remus' bed and stood in front of Lily who was looking up at him.  
  
"Does Sirius have feelings for Cat?" Lily asked. "Because she certainly has feelings for him. And Sirius has had his share of girlfriends and I don't want at to get hurt if she asks him out and he says no. Or he says yes and then breaks up with her after a few weeks because he likes some blonde in Hufflepuff." Lily said in one breath extremely fast. (N/A: No offense to blondes. I am currently partially blonde. I used to be fully blonde. It's just the when you think of some hot girl that a guy would like you think of someone blonde.)  
  
"Well, he does like her." James said. "He just doesn't show it very well. Not that she shows her feelings very well either."  
  
"I think that she's having a hard time with the fact that she let herself actually fall for someone." Lily said standing up.  
  
"Denial?" James asked.  
  
"Yep." Lily answered.  
  
"Is this all you had to talk to me about?" James asked.  
  
"Well, that and we need to get them in some place together. So they can sort out all of their problems and hopefully one of them with ask the other out." Lily said hopefully.  
  
"Mmmm." James thought rubbing his chin, which looked very cute in Lily's opinion. "Alone together."  
  
"Yeah." Lily said. "You know about every part of the castle so I figured you'd know a good place."  
  
"Well, I can think of a couple places." James said. "There are a few unused classrooms on the 5th floor. A simple "Alohamora" unlocks the doors, and then there's the room of requirement, I don't know about that though. You never know who knows about that room and anyone could show up there. Then there are a broom closets located throughout the entire school. Some of which are very small and some very dirty. Those are good if you want them in a dark close space. I know some students use them for reasons other than talking."  
  
"Wow." Lily said impressed. "Ok so a no on the room of requirements. And I say a no on the broom closets because that's just evil and improper and we have to keep in mind that we are head students and people are not supposed to be the closets." Lily ticked these off on her fingers.  
  
"And are all the class rooms dusty and dirty?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, most are but on that we used to hang out in a lot is pretty clean." James said. "We had to clean in before we started hanging out there." The marauders used to classrooms to learn to become animigus.  
  
"OK, so tomorrow right after classes end." Lily said. "You get Sirius there and I'll get Cat there." Lily said.  
  
"How do you propose I do that?" James asked.  
  
"Use your imagination." Lily said.  
  
"Great." James groaned as Lily walked over to the door and walked out of the dorm room closing the door behind her. 


	19. Girl Talk and the Next Day

**Author's note**: I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! So many reviews! I love you almost as much as I love Daniel Radcliffe! Just Kidding. I would have gotten this far in this story without your support! OK I know you guys really have better things to do than listen to me babble on about nothing really. On with the replies to all the wonderful reviews I received.  
  
**Natmarie**: Nope... no one asked anyone last chapter. I'm trying to keep people hanging. Anyway here's the next chapter you wanted.  
  
**Manyzcool**: Nope, Lily didn't ask James out last chapter. A lot of people thought she would. I actually had no intention of making it seem like she was going to. But everyone thought I something was going to happen. Oh, well people seemed to like it. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.  
  
**dontletyourdreamsbedreams**: Yeah, everyone is looking forward to Lily and James getting together. I hope when that comes it lives up to everyone's expectations. And I'm Sydney is wonderful! Sunny beaches. I could really get a good tan there. Right now my skin is so white it's scary. All my friends say I'm albino! Yeah, well it's spring so I haven't had time to properly tan this year.  
  
**lil qt wanna b lily**: No, I have no intention of killing you. I'm sorry. I had writer's block and I hope this chapter helps you get a little sleep. And yes, I love you very much. Enjoy.  
  
**Loulou13**: Glad you liked the last chapter. I know you want Lily and James to get together. That's what everyone wants. I'll happen soon enough. And you're English is very good! At least you can speak two different languages. You should see me try to speak Spanish. It's quite funny actually. Yeah, my friend speaks Spanish fluently (It was her native language.) and I try to speak to her in Spanish. She just laughs at me and tells me to keep working on it. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.  
  
**DOJ**: I really had no intention of Lily and James getting together in the last chapter. I'm sorry if I lead everyone on. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
**SiriusLives001**: I love your new pen name! I sincerely hope you're right about Sirius. Yep, Cat in denial. I love people in denial! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy. Please review! Pretty please with mongeese on top.  
  
**The all mighty and powerfulM**: Well, I hope you're feeling better. I know. It sucks being sick. And you were one of the only people who didn't think Lily was going to ask James out!  
  
**LunaLovegoog129**: I like Luna! I think I'm a little weird like she is. Anyway, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.  
  
**donutchompingmonkey**: well, I'm very flattered that you liked my chapter so much but please don't harm me! I hope I've updated soon enough. Ansa12: I reviewed for you story! I am so proud of myself! I found time to read and review your story! I'd been meaning to for a while now. Glad you thought the last chapter was brilliant! I hope you enjoy this chapter had much as you did the last.  
  
**HPPhoenix07**: Yes, Hazel that was the filler chapter I was talking about. I thought it was pointless but you and everyone else seemed to enjoy it. I seriously think we share a brain. We always come up with similar plot lines. Here's my update. Hope you like it.  
  
**KrisKG**: Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!  
  
**Lizzard**: Sorry about the suspense part. I seriously didn't mean to have a suspenseful chapter last time. It was a filler chapter and I was having writer's block. And I still need to send you that email. I promise it will happen in the near future. I divination stinks so we'll see if it actually happens soon. I'm busy pretending to have a life. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Lots of Love, Sarah. And I know! I can't wait for the next movie! It's going to be so great!  
  
**TickleMePink64**: Oh, you're pen name is soooo cute! I'm glad you love my story! It means a lot to me. And it means a lot that you think I'm a good writer. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
**sapphire-gurl11**: YAY! I have you hooked! I'm glad you think I have talent. It means a lot to me. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
**_PEOPLE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I'M BEGGING!!!!!_**  
  
Girl talk and the next Day  
  
"So Lils, did you ask him or what?" Sam asked as all the girls lay in bed that night. All trying desperately to fall asleep but all had certain guys on their mind. Since none could fall asleep and were just laying in the dark of their dorm hoping for some kind of distraction to help then get their minds off their own problems, Sam decided to break the silence.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lily asked confused.  
  
"Did you ask James out earlier or not?" Cat asked straightforward still kind of irritable. And still in denial.  
  
"What would give you the idea that was going to ask James out?" Lily asked sitting up in bed.  
  
"Well, you did ask to see him in private." Jo stated simply.  
  
"And you two were in the boy's dormitory... alone." Anna said suggestively.  
  
"Did I tell you that I was hoping James would ask me?" Lily asked her friends.  
  
"Why don't you just ask him out yourself." Cat said. "Girls can make the first move. It can't be that hard."  
  
"Why don't you practice what you preach and lay off of me?" Lily snapped at Cat.  
  
"My situation is different." Cat said defensively.  
  
"How?" Lily asked.  
  
"First of all, you know James is crazy about you. I have no idea how Sirius feels about me." Cat said.  
  
"He really likes you." Jo said.  
  
"Then why hasn't asked me out already?" Cat asked.  
  
"Maybe he's afraid you'll turn him down." Anna suggested.  
  
"But he's never had problems asking any other girl out." Cat said. "And he has had his share of girlfriends." The whole room fell into silence as they all thought about what Cat had just said.  
  
"Well, maybe he's never cared as much about any other girl as he does about you." Lily said remembering what James said earlier that day.  
  
"What would make you say that?" Cat asked. Lily could hear her sit up in her bed. All the girls had their curtains drawn so they couldn't see each other.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Lily said. She didn't think it would be right to tell Cat what James had said. Sirius should be the one to tell Cat about his feelings for her. Not Lily.  
  
"That's what you were talking James about wasn't it?" Cat asked getting up off her bed and walking over to Lily's, which was right next to hers. "What did James say?" She said pulling Lily's bed curtains open so that could see Lily's face. And it would be easier to tackle the information of Lily if need be.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you." Lily said turning on her side so that her back was facing Cat.  
  
"Oh, yes, you are!" Cat said climbing up on Lily's bed, which was starting to sag a little from the weight on it. Cat turned Lily so that she lay on her back and looking at Cat again. Cat straddled Lily so that she was sitting on her stomach.  
  
"Cat! That's my stomach!" Lily exclaimed. All the girls heard this and climbed out of their own beds and walked over to Lily's to see Cat sitting on Lily's stomach.  
  
"Lily! You were talking about me and I deserve to know what you guys said about me and Sirius!" Cat exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you what James said. I think Sirius should be the one to tell you how he feels and if you would just ask him he would probably tell you!" Lily said short of breath from Cat sitting on her.  
  
"Lily, please." Cat said softly. Lily could see how much Cat wanted to know how Sirius felt about her. She could tell that Cat felt very deeply for Sirius and hoped more than anything that he felt the same way.  
  
"Cat, I can't. If you would just ask-" Lily started.  
  
"-Sirius." Cat finished for her. "Yeah I know." Cat said now calm and climbed off of Lily's stomach so that she was sitting beside Lily on the bed. "I just hope he feels the same way about me as I feel about him."  
  
"I'm sure everything will work out." Lily said sitting up and hugging her friend.  
  
"So what did you and James do up in the dorm?" Anna asked eagerly breaking the silence that had fallen between them again.  
  
"What did the dorm look like?" Sam asked.  
  
"Do you know which bed is Remus'?" Jo asked smiling. All the girls crowed around Lily on her bed and Lily described in detail what the boy's dormitory looked like and that yes, she does know which bed is Remus'.  
  
Next Morning  
  
"Thank Merlin we have History of Magic first today." Anna said as she lay her head down on the table.  
  
"Ditto." Cat said rubbing her eyes and pouring her self a bowl of oatmeal. (What do people in England eat for breakfast? Is it the as we eat in America? I'm too lazy to look it up.) The girls had stayed up late last night talking and then they all finally fell asleep on Lily's bed. Sam and Jo sore from the interesting positions they had to sleep last night so that all five girls would fit on one bed.  
  
"Morning ladies! You look... lovely." Sirius said plopping down cheerfully next to Cat. He noticed that all the girls looked a little tired, more tired than usual.  
  
Sam grunted in response to Sirius. Sam was now resting her head on Jo's shoulder half asleep. Remus sat next to Jo and Jo leaned against him resting her head in his shoulder.  
  
"Isn't there some kind of law against people being this cheerful in the morning?" Cat groaned.  
  
"Probably." James said sitting down next to Lily. Frank and Peter sat on the other side of him. "You know Sirius. He would be cheerful just to be breaking a rule if it even is one."  
  
"Thanks Prongs. I feel so loved." Sirius mocked hurt. "I am cheerful because I can get a good hour of sleep in during the first class period." Sirius explained.  
  
"Why are all of you so tired?" Remus asked Jo.  
  
"Nothing really. We just stayed up talking late last night." Jo explained to Remus rubbing her neck. It was still sore from lying on Anna's ankle last night.  
  
"And then we all fell asleep on Lily's bed. Five people. One bed. Not a good combination." Sam said rubbing her sore back.  
  
"Five girls? In one bed? What wasn't I invited to the party?" Sirius asked putting on his pouting face.  
  
"Don't be a pervert!" Cat said slapping him on the arm.  
  
"Stop the violence Woman!" Sirius exclaimed rubbing his arm.  
  
"Let's just go to class." Anna said. "We can fit in a few extra minutes of sleep in if we get there early."  
  
"I'm with you." Sam said. Everyone got up slowly from the table, grabbed their books and started to make their way out of the great hall. Chris soon joined Anna and Alice joined Frank.  
  
"Best!" James said loudly when Anna yawned for about the fifteenth time as they all walked down the hall. Chris had his arm around her waist supporting her, which was a little awkward because Anna was only 5'4" so Chris had to lean down a little. "We have practice tonight to you better get your beauty sleep before then."  
  
"Oh shut up Potter." Anna said through another yawn.  
  
"I'll see you later." Chris said kissing Anna on the cheek when every one reached the History of Magic classroom.  
  
"Bye." Anna said softly and watched him walk away.  
  
"Let's go." Cat said pulling Anna into the classroom. "Get a room if you're going to be doing all that mushy stuff."  
  
"Please." Sam said. "You know you think it's sweet."  
  
"Yeah right." Cat said taking her usual seat in the classroom. Everyone sat around her so that they were all with in note passing distance.  
  
Class started soon. Cat, Sam, and Anna fall asleep almost instantly. So did Sirius, Frank, and Peter. Remus and Jo took notes as usual. Lily stared into space trying to imagine what it would be like if she asked James out. James stared at the back of Lily's head like he had done for the past three years. The class went by uneventful except for one note James passed to Lily.  
  
'Are we still on this afternoon? For the thing we talked about yesterday?' It said.  
  
'Yeah. Today after DADA.' Lily wrote back.  
  
'Ok.' He wrote back.  
  
The rest of the day did not go fast enough for Lily and James, or for the rest of the group of friends. It was Friday and everyone just wanted to curl up on one of the common room couches and fall asleep. Eventual History of Magic ended and they went to transfiguration. Then they ate lunch and went to Herbology and finally they made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. That's where they were now. Everyone was leaning over James looking at his watch. They were watching thee second hand tick closer and closer to the weekend. (This is what I do last period Friday afternoons.) Finally the bell rang.  
  
"Halleluiah!" Sirius stood up and shouted. Everyone looked at him as of were a monster as they grabbed their books. "It's finally the weekend." And he started dancing.  
  
"We get it Sirius." Cat said putting a hand on his shoulder to stop his dancing.  
  
"Cat, can you come with me? I left a book in one of the classrooms I was tutoring a Hufflepuff in yesterday." Lily asked Cat as they walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Do I have to?" Cat asked like a three year old.  
  
"Yes, now come on." Lily said pulling Cat down the hall.  
  
"I guess we'll just go to dinner." Anna said watching Cat and Lily disappear.  
  
"Yeah I'm hungry anyway." San said and led the way to the great hall.  
  
"Oh Shit!" James suddenly gasped.  
  
"What's wrong Prongs?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I left the map in that classroom that Lily and Cat are going to right now." James said.  
  
"Why were in there in the first place?" Sirius asked. He and James had stopped walking. The rest of the group was making their way to the great hall.  
  
"I was tutoring with Lily." James explained.  
  
"Well, lets go you git!" Sirius said running down the hall Lily and Cat had walked down a few minutes ago. Sirius and James ran all the way to the fifth floor where the classroom was. They saw Cat and Lily looking around of a nonexistent book.  
  
"Have either of you seen a piece of old parchment?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No, I've been looking for an arithmacy book for the last five minutes." Cat said.  
  
"You check over there and I'll check over here." James said to Sirius. He pointed Sirius over to the wall opposite the door and when Sirius turned to walk over to the wall James indicated for Lily to follow him out the door.  
  
James closed the door quietly behind Lily. He put a locking spell on it that couldn't be unlocked by 'Alohamora.'  
  
"That ought to keep them in there for a while." James smiled triumphantly.  
  
"I cannot believe we just did that." Lily stared at the door.  
"Well, I say we go reward ourselves with a big dinner." James said steering Lily by her shoulders down the corridor to the great hall.  
  
"How long are we going to leave them in there?" Lily asked as she allowed her self to be steered.  
  
"Until quidditch practice." James said. "So that's three hours."  
  
"I hope this works."  
  
Can and Sirius  
  
"Lily I don't think you book is in here." Cat said turning around to see that Lily was nowhere in sight. "Lily?"  
  
"Where is she?" Sirius asked looking around. He noticed that James was gone and turned to see that the door was closed. "They didn't..." He said softly.  
  
"What did they do?" Cat asked.  
  
"They locked us in here." Sirius groaned.  
  
"There is no way I'm locked up in here." Cat said walking over to the door and tried to turn the doorknob but it wouldn't move. She tried Alohamora but that didn't work either. "We're really stuck in here aren't we?" She asked sliding down the wall.  
  
"Well, if I know James he'll let us out so I can get to quidditch practice." Sirius said walking over to Cat and sitting down next to her.  
  
"Quidditch practice?" Cat asked not believing. "That's three freaking hours from now! What are we supposed to do for three freaking hours?!?! The second I get out of here I'm going to kill Lily and James!"  
  
"James is my best friend. You can't kill him." Sirius said putting on his puppy dogface.  
  
"Well, you better get a new best friend because James' arse is mine." Cat growled.  
  
"Did you just growl?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Do you have a death wish?" Cat asked back.  
  
"I cannot believe they locked us in here together." Cat said a little while later. "What did they think this was going to accomplish?"  
  
"I think I have an idea." Sirius smiled.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Cat asked. She didn't want to say something and embarrass herself.  
  
"They wanted one of us to ask the other out." Sirius said.  
  
"Well, that's silly because that would require you to like me." Cat said hoping that she was wrong and that Sirius really did like her.  
  
"And what if I did like you?" Sirius smiled.  
  
"Well... well then... do you?" Cat asked.  
  
"Maybe." Sirius said moving his head slightly closer to Cat's. "Do you like me?"  
  
"Maybe." She answered. She was suddenly light headed from sitting this close to Sirius. He smelt so good and she suddenly wanted to kiss him very much. Cat couldn't take it anymore and closed the space between their lips. It felt really nice. She'd never been really kissed and now she was. Sirius' left hand made it's way to the back of her head while his right snaked around her waist bringing her so close she was almost sitting in his lap. Cat had one arm against his chest and she could feel his heart beating just as rapidly as hers. Her other arm was playing with the hair at the nape of his neck unconsciously. He was a really good kisser.  
  
They finally pulled apart for the need to breathe. Both were blushing and avoiding each other's eyes.  
  
"That was... wow." Was all Cat could say.  
  
"Yeah..." Sirius said moving down to kiss her again. 


	20. The Nameless Chapter

Author's Note: People! Here's the next chapter! I love everyone who reviewed. I'm getting more and more reviews ever chapter. I will dedicate a chapter to the 200th reviewer! So keep reviewing! Love Ya'll! Review! You better! I could be working on my world civ project right now but I decided ya'll would rather have me updated.  
  
KrisKG: Sooo glad you like the last chapter. I assure Lily and James is in the near future. Just keep reading.  
  
The all mighty and powerfulM: I'm glad you feel better now. And I'm also glad that you liked the last chapter! And yes, Lily is Next. She's the only one left.  
  
NuMbEr-OnE-sAp: I like your new name. I am also a sap! And just keep reading!  
  
Mandyzcool: HAHA! Loved your review. Ok, Lily and James will happen. I need to build suspense.  
  
DOJ: Of course Cat and Sirius didn't see it coming. How many people do you know that get locked into a classroom? Exactly here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Dontleturdreamsbedreams: Ok, you go to the beach in the winter? How cold is it? Cause here in the winter it's constantly snowing. There's not way you could get me on a beach. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. And thanks about the breakfast food tip. I know it says in the books but I'm too lazy to get up from my computer and go upstairs to my room to get the books.  
  
Loulou 13: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I loved writing the Cat/Sirius scenes. They're so much fun.  
  
Sapphire-gurl11: I loved that word. "Soon-ish" That's is one of the coolest words I've heard or read in a long time. I'm glad you liked the last chapter.  
  
TickleMePink64: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! And yes, I love your pen name!  
  
Lil qt wanna b lily: You really don't need to thank me for updating. I love writing. And I read and reviewed you fic. It's very good. You're just as if not more talented than I am. Please update soon. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
SiriusLives001: You are not a person I denial. Sirius really isn't dead. At least I really hope not. How can JK Rowling kill him? I just don't understand how she could do something so evil! And don't worry that kiss definitely meant something.  
  
Katrina: I'm sorry that this is taking way too long. I promise it will have very soon!  
  
NaleScott23: Ok first of all I need an explanation of your pen name. I don't mind if you steel Cat's line. I'd feel honored. I really don't think my story is amazing but I'm flattered that you think it is. Lily and James will happen soon enough. Please keep reading.  
  
Queen of Day Dreams: Actually I think I am queen of daydreams because I haven't heard a word that my Geometry teacher has said all year. And don't worry I have no intention of quitting writing this fic. I have so much to go. And yes, Lily and James will happen... eventually.  
  
Booklovergirl!: Oh, I love books too! Just keep reading if you want to see lily and James get together.  
  
Sour-peach: So glad you liked the last chapter. Cat and Sirius are so much fun to write! Please keep reading.  
  
HPPhoenix07: that was a lot of OMGs. I was reading you review in applications. I didn't get in trouble though. I have updated. Be happy! And Review!  
  
TickleMePink64: You reviewed twice! Thanks for reviewing. And thanks for the tip about breakfast. I'll keep that in mind when I write breakfast again.  
  
Lizzard: Yeah, I try to be really good at the romance thing. I have no romance in my life so I have to make it up. And yes, I wish things like that actually happened to me in real life. And THANK YOU! You are the only one who gets that the only one who gets that I've been saving the best for last. And sorry about not telling you the important news sooner. I was going to tell you but then I got really really busy and didn't have time to email you. I hope you like this chapter. Love ya lots, Bye!  
  
UrbanChic: glad you like my story. I apologize for the spelling mistakes. I'll try to fix those.  
  
UrbanChic: Hi, again! Please don't kill me! Here's the update!  
  
APRIL: Here's your update!!!  
  
The Nameless Chapter  
  
"Okay, You can go let them out by yourself." Lily said as she and James walked down the corridor to the room where they had locked Cat and Sirius before dinner.  
  
Neither Lily nor James knew what to expect to find when they unlocked the door. They didn't know if they would find one of their friends dead or badly wounded. Sirius would most likely to be badly hurt or, depending how mad Cat was at the moment, dead. Or, as James pointed out but Lily said would be highly unlikely, they would just be sitting quietly on opposite ends of the room not talking. Lily pointed out that Cat was not the kind of person who stayed quite. They both agreed that either way that Cat and Sirius would probably try to inflict bodily harm on them.  
  
"Oh, no." James said putting his hands on Lily's shoulder and steering her down the corridor so she couldn't turn around and run like James knew she wanted to. "There is no way I am facing those two by myself."  
  
"Are you saying you're scared of them?" Lily asked stop walking and turning around to look at James and she hope sincerely that he would that his testosterone would kick in and he would say that no he wasn't scared of Cat and Sirius and that he didn't need Lily.  
  
"Hell, yes, I am terrified of them." James said turning Lily back around in the direction they had been heading before Lily had stopped. Again James put his hands on her shoulders and steered her down the corridor again, mainly because he liked the fact that Lily was letting him touch her shoulders.  
  
"Are you completely one hundred percent positive that you need me to go in the with you?" Lily asked as both stopped in front of the door to the classroom that Cat and Sirius were currently locked up in.  
  
"Yes, I am one hundred percent positive." James growled. He couldn't believe Lily was willing to leave him there by himself. "I openly admit that Cat and Sirius scare the shit out of me." James didn't mind admitting this to Lily either. James could tell Lily was just as scared because she was slightly shaking under his hands. They had every right to be scared. James knew Sirius had an incredible 'Potrificus Totalus' charm and he never wanted to cross Cat when she was angry, she was scary enough without magic.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready." Lily said planting her feet determinedly on the ground. 'Cat would thank her someday.' She told herself. "You can unlock the door now." She told James.  
  
"O...ok" James stuttered, holding out his wand and muttering the counter spell to the one he had performed yesterday. Lily and James heard the lock click softly telling them that the door was unlocked.  
  
"After you." Lily said indicating to James that he could open the door and go in front of her.  
  
"Nope, ladies first." James indicated with his arms out for Lily to go in front of him.  
  
"Stupid rule." Lily muttered slowly bringing her hand to the doorknob. She turned it ever so slowly and soon the door stood ajar. Neither Lily nor James heard any sound coming from the room.  
  
"That can't be good." James whispered, his mouth close to Lily's ear, making her shiver.  
  
"I know." Lily whispered in return, knowing that he was talking about the silence. She was trying to not to pay attention to the fact that James was standing very close to her. She was pretending not to notice that she could feel James' warm chest almost touching her back.  
  
"Let's go in." Lily said pushing the door all the way open and talking a small step forward into the room, James right behind her. Lilly looked around the room and was about to take another step in when she stopped dead and her mouth fell open. James almost tripped over Lily he'd been expecting her to take another step. He looked over and saw what Lily saw. His mouth dropped open too.  
  
Lily and James saw Cat and Sirius kissing like there was no tomorrow. Cat was sitting on top of and empty desk with her legs hanging of the end. Sirius was standing in front of her between her legs, his head bent over hers. Sirius had one arm wrapped around Cat's waist and the other tangled in her hair, while Cat had her hands around his neck.  
  
"Are my glasses extremely messed up or is that what I really seeing what I think I'm seeing?" James whispered into Lily's ear bringing her out of her trance. She turned to look at James, her mouth still hanging open. James had taken his classes off and was now cleaning them on his robe.  
  
"They... they're... did you.... they're... oh my god..." Lily whispered too shocked to string a sentence together.  
  
"Oh, so it isn't my glasses." James smiled and put his glasses back on. "They should get a room."  
  
"We had a room." Lily and James heard a voice growl. Both turned to see an annoyed Cat and a very angry Sirius.  
  
"Well, we just came to tell you that the door's unlocked and we'll be leaving now." James smiled nervously as he and Lily started to turn to walk out the door.  
  
"Oh no, I don't think so." Cat shouted. She hopped off the desk and walked over to Lily and James, who had frozen at her voice. Both flinching. "We've been in here for three hours. THREE HOURS!" Cat wailed.  
  
"Well, you looked like you found something to do." James said nervously.  
  
"Don't even talk to me Potter! I am about this far away from ripping your head off your body." Cat said holding her finger and thumb extremely close together.  
  
"We were just trying to help." Lily squeaked from behind James.  
  
"There are other ways to help." Cat said to Lily, not nearly as angrily as she has to James. "If you had just told up. Or just told us to talk to each other." Cat said.  
  
"I actually kind of enjoyed all of this myself." Sirius smiled a goofy smile. "Snogging for three hours with a hot girl. What more could a guy ask for?"  
  
"Black! You're supposed to be mad at these two." Cat glared at Sirius and slapped him on the chest.  
  
"Ow. Oh, right." Sirius remembered. "Prongs, remind me to kill you later. And Tiger Lily, um... have Cat kill you later." Sirius was having a hard time being mad at his friends. James and Lily laughed at Sirius' attempted to be at them and Cat tried to hide her smile.  
  
"So are you two official?" James asked.  
  
"I dunno." Cat said softly as she and Sirius looked each other in the eyes.  
  
"Well, no one asked me out. That's for sure." Sirius smiled.  
  
"Me either." Cat said, knowing that Sirius was waiting for her to ask him.  
  
"Fine, I guess I have to do all the work." Sirius sighed dramatically. "Cat, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"I guess... if I have to." Cat said as if she were doing him a favor. Lily could tell that Cat was having a hard time keeping a big smile from spreading across her face.  
  
"Yes, you have to." James said. "Now, come on Padfoot, quidditch practice started five minutes ago." James steered Sirius out of the room like he had steered Lily to it. Sirius still had a goofy smile on his face and it looked like it was permanently etched there.  
  
"LILY MARIE EVANS!!!" Cat shouted one the boys had left. Lily jumped scared that Cat was about to kill her. "I love you!" Cat said pulling Lily into a tight hug. Lily just laughed.  
  
"So I take it you enjoyed your time with Sirius." Lily said as Cat finally pulled away.  
  
"You have no idea!" Cat said as her eyes became cloudy. "He's so sweet. And a really, really, good kisser and he-"  
  
"Ok too much information. I don't want to know about you snog session." Lily said putting her hands over her hears and walked out of the room down the corridor.  
  
"Aww, come on Lils." Cat pleased.  
  
"NO!" Lily said loudly. "I would really rather not think about you and Sirius kissing. Just gross. I mean you're like my sister. Its gross thinking people in your family have love lives. It's like imagining your parents kissing. Oh my god! Bad Bad Picture!" Lily said loudly as she made her way up the stares to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Yeah right." Cat said following behind her up the stairs. "You just don't want to think of anyone kissing anybody unless it's James kissing you!" Cat laughed as Lily turned bright pink.  
  
"That's not true!" Lily said still bright red.  
  
"Are you telling me that you never think of what it would be like to kiss James?" Cat asked.  
  
"This conversation sounds familiar. Have we had it before?" Lily asked.  
  
"I don't know!" Cat said. "Do you?"  
  
"Do I what?" Lily asked stopping to face Cat in front of the portrait hole.  
  
"Do you think about kissing James?" Cat asked. Lily turned bright, bright, red. "You do!!!"  
  
"Hershey Kiss." Lily muttered to the fat lady and walked into the common room as the portrait swung open. "I'm sure you've thought about kissing Sirius."  
  
"Well, yeah. But this is Lily Evans thinking about kissing James Potter. This is big." Cat said as she plopped down on an empty couch.  
  
"WHY?!?! Why is it big? Why is it so hard to believe that maybe I've fallen for James Potter?!" Lily shouted so loudly that the entire common room turned to look at her. Lily turned even redder, if that's possible, and rushed up to the girl's dormitory.  
  
"Well, there you go, James." Cat said as James came down the boy's dormitory stairs in shock. "She likes you."  
  
"Wow... I... she..." James said speechless. He had come up to the dorm to get his quidditch notebook with all the plays he wanted his team to learn in it. "She really?" James still tried to speak.  
  
"Yeah, she does." Cat said. "You get to practice and maybe I can get her to leave the dormitory sometime in the near future." Cat said getting up off the couch. James left the common room. Needless to say he didn't have a very good practice, his mind being somewhere else the entire time.  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" Sirius called loudly as he entered the common room after quidditch practice.  
  
"I assume you're talking about Cat." Remus said looking up from his book at one of the tables in the common room. He and Jo were sitting together doing their homework and doing their best to help Peter.  
  
"Well, I certainly wasn't talking about you, Moony. If I remember correctly, you would be Jo's honey." Sirius said with the same wide smile plastered on his face as he had when he first came into the common room, making both Jo and Remus blush.  
  
"Oh, would you shut up?" Anna said irritably walking in through the common room.  
  
"What's crawled up your arse and died?" Sirius asked his smile not fading.  
  
"Nothing's up my arse. You're the one who's been smiling like that for the last three hours." Anna replied. Everyone was used to Anna's bad mood after every quidditch practice.  
  
"Would both of you please shut up? Some of us are trying to read." Cat's voice shouted over Sirius' and Anna's bickering.  
  
"Of course." Sirius' smile grew, if this is physically possible, wider when he noticed Cat was curled up in a big chair by the crackling fire.  
  
"Thank you." Cat said turning her attention back to the book. Sirius quickly made his way over to Cat's chair and sat on the armrest. "Can I help you?" Cat said once again looking up from her book trying her hardest to sound annoyed and not to smile.  
  
"Well, there are quite a few things I'd like you to help me with, most of which aren't proper for me to say in public." Sirius stated causing Cat to blush furiously. "But there is something you can do for me."  
  
"And that would be?" Cat asked smiling finally.  
  
"Well, my buddy Prongs, more commonly known as James-"  
  
"Sirius, get to the point." Cat cut in.  
  
"Right, anyway, James was a bit off at practice just now. His mind was obviously elsewhere and when it's not on quidditch it's only on one other thing. Well, person. Your dear friend Tiger Lily." Sirius said.  
  
"He thinks about Lils a lot. What's the problem?" Cat asked hoping that she wouldn't have to tell him about what had happened earlier.  
  
"I've never seen him think about anything but quidditch when he's playing quidditch. And I've known him since we first started walking and talking." Sirius explained.  
  
"Well, you see... right before practice... Lily and I were talking... and James heard us... well the entire Gryffindor population did." Cat tried to explain.  
  
"What did you say that made James ask like that?" Sirius asked truly concerned and interested.  
  
"Well, it wasn't anything I said but it was what Lily said. She didn't know James was standing on the stairs to the boys dormitory when she said it." Cat said. "She still doesn't know."  
  
"What did she did she say?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Do you really think I'm the right person to tell you that?" Cat asked.  
  
"Come on. We might be about to help." Sirius answered.  
  
"Fine. Lily said that she might like James." Cat said. "I know she likes him."  
  
"Well, I say we use their idea against them and lock them in a room together." Sirius smiled mischievously.  
  
Just then James walked into the common room in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. His hair still wet from the shower he had taken in the locker room. He had a cloudy look in his eyes as if thinking about something and not really paying attention to anything else.  
  
"Hey! Cat! Have you seen my-" Lily's voice came from the girl's dormitory stairs. She obviously stopped when she saw James standing by the portrait hole. The cloudy look in his eyes gone. Lily entering brought him back to reality. He could see the slight pink tint Lily's face had turned. She was obviously thinking about what she had said earlier.  
  
"Were you looking for something?" Cat broke the silence that had fallen among the group who were the main occupants of the common room at the time. Everyone noticed that both Lily and James were avoiding each other's eyes.  
  
"Um... yeah... I was looking for... um... I don't remember anymore." Lily blushed even darker, being embarrassed that she forgot what she was looking for. "I guess I'll go back upstairs." Lily said and started to turn around.  
  
"NO!" Cat, Sirius, James, Remus, and Jo all yelled at the same time. Jo and Remus had been watching what was going on since Sirius entered the common, Sirius and Cat probably had something tricky up their sleeves, and James, well; James just didn't want Lily to leave.  
  
"Does someone need something from me?" Lily asked turning around, a little startled that everyone screamed her name out.  
  
"Yes!" Sirius said immediately.  
  
"And that would be?" Lily asked when he said nothing after that.  
  
"Um..." Sirius said rubbing his head.  
  
"James needs you to help him with his charms homework." Cat said for Sirius.  
  
"Oh... well... ok." Lily said a little unsure.  
  
"Um... thanks... I guess." James said knowing that Lily had no idea what was going on and Cat and Sirius knew exactly what was going on. "My essay's upstairs. I'll go get it."  
  
"Ok, I'll just wait here." Lily said.  
  
"Wait!" Jo suddenly called out. "Why don't you go with him and work on it up there. Remus, Sirius, and Peter were just about to play exploding snap and it's going to get a little loud down here."  
  
"Um... I guess I don't mind if James doesn't." Lily said as she could help but think that her friends were a little weird and kind of freaky  
  
"No." James said trying to sound as if it really didn't matter to him ever though he wanted to start dancing. "I don't care."  
  
"Ok, let's go." Lily said walking over to the boy's staircase and up it with out waiting to see if James was following. She didn't need to bother. James was right behind her.  
  
"That was a good call Jo." Cat praised her friend.  
  
"So are you two going to tell Remus and I what's going on between Lily and James?" Jo asked.  
  
"Of course." Cat said getting a little giddy.  
  
"Oh me too!" Anna said plopping down on one of the couches.  
  
Upstairs  
  
"Ok, so where's this essay?" Lily asked after a couple of minutes of awkward silence in James' dorm. It looked about the same. It was a little cleaner as if a house elf had cleaned lately. Lily this time sat on the nearest bed and to James' excitement it was his.  
  
"Um, right here." James pulled his bag out from under his bed and pulled a roll of parchment out of it. "Here, I think it's finished. I guess you could look it over to see if all of my information is right. Charms is your best subject."  
  
"Ok, no problem." Lily took the parchment, unrolled it, and started to read. James stood a few minutes and started moving his weight from foot to foot as Lily read his essay. He finally sat down on the bed next to her. He was surprised when she didn't tell him to get off or to stand on the other side of the room.  
  
"This is really good James." Lily said looking up from his essay a few minutes later. "I don't know why you wanted me to look at it." Lily turned to see how close James was sitting next to her and blushed a little. She had this really weird feeling in her stomach. She was suddenly very nervous and self-conscious.  
  
"Thanks." James said softly moving his head slightly closer to Lily's hoping that she wouldn't slap him. He suddenly had a really strong urge to kiss Lily. Really kiss her.  
  
"No problem." Lily said though it barely came out as James' lip just about touching hers. "James?" Lily whispered.  
  
"Hmm?" was all James answered. He was too busy concentrating on Lily's lips. And they were very nice lips in his opinion.  
  
"Are you going to kiss me?" Lily asked not moving her head away from James'.  
  
"I want to." James answered.  
  
"Then why don't you?" Lily said smirking. That was all James needed to hear. He brought his lips to Lily's and yes, both had fireworks going off in their minds. These fireworks would have put the American's Forth of July fireworks to shame. Slowly James started to lay down pulling Lily on top of him so that they lay on his bed.  
  
"James..." Lily said pulling away breathless.  
  
"Oh, sorry Lily, I shouldn't have." James realized that he had started to lie down. He hadn't notice when he was kissing Lily.  
  
"No it's ok. It's just I think we should take things slow. If were going to take things at all." Lily said sitting up and straightening her shirt.  
  
"I really want to take things somewhere." James smiled. A truly happy smile.  
  
"Me too." Lily answered smiling also. 


	21. Quidditch

Author's Note: Yes, another chapter!!! Can you believe this is the 21st chapter? It feels like I just started this fic. Anyway, here's your chapter. It may be the last one for a while. I don't know. Finals are coming up and then I have a very busy summer but I will try to update as often as I can. How long do you guys what this to be? Because I know it's getting kinda long and I can make it was longer or I can end it soon. Which one?  
  
Jamesandlily4eva: yep, I was going for sweet. I'm glad you thought it was.  
  
HPPhoenix07: Yeah, so I take it you liked it. That was a lot of OMGs.  
  
Lil qt wanna be lily: I made your blood boil? I'm glad I have that affect on you. Well, my story does. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.  
  
DOJ: Glad you liked the last chapter. You don't think this story is moving kind of slow?  
  
Not In Denial: You need to pick on pen name and stick with it ok? This gets a little confusing. And yes writing Car and Sirius in denial was fun but we need to be moving on. Maybe I'll put them in denial about something else later. Review!  
  
Lizzard: Yeah, I was trying to save the best for last. People kept yelling at me to get Lily and James together. And now they are. Hope you like this chapter. I can't believe you're already out of school. I really don't like you right now! I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner but SOME of us are still in school. Lots of Luv, Sarah.  
  
Loulou 31: I'm so happy that you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one too! Please Review!  
  
Queen of Day Dreams: I was trying to make the last chapter sweet. I think everyone said it was so that's good. Here's the next chapter. And I think I day dream more. I just took a geometry quiz and I had no idea what I was supposed to be doing. I guess it would help if I paid attention in class, but if I did then this fic would never get updated because that's when I write most of it! Review!  
  
Dontletyourdreamsbedreams: Here's the next chapter! I hope it lives up to the last one. And you get to swim in winter. Not fair. And snow is cool. But it can get annoying. The first time I ever saw it was 2 years ago. I used to live in Texas and it doesn't snow there. But when I moved to New Jersey I got sooo much snow. It was great at first. The best part is the snow days!  
  
Niux: Here's more! Hope you like!  
  
KrisKG: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Everyone was waiting for Lily and James to get together. And I try to make it as funny as possible. I hope you like this chapter too. Review!  
  
CharlieTheOtakuNymph: Sorry, it took 20 chapters for it to happen. But it did. And you need to explain your pen name to me.  
  
Lyss: I'm sorry it took so long for Lily and James to get together. I just didn't want to rush things.  
  
MooningOverMoony: First of all: I love your pen name!!! And Thanks. Your review meant a lot to me. Everyone was complaining that it took to long to get Lily and James together. But I didn't want to rush it. And about you fic. There's nothing wrong with a lot of fluff. I myself love reading fluff.  
  
Ansa12: So happy that you liked my last chapter so much. And it really made my day when you said that my characters are well rounded. That means a lot to me. And yes, James is my favorite too!  
  
Mione-xavier: How could I for get to update? How could you ask something like that? I would never forget to update! I love you guys too much! Don't forget to review!  
  
PatchLover08: O f course more is going to happen. I couldn't leave the story there. Totally not a good place to stop. I try to make it funny. I'm glad you find it funny. It really makes my day. Please review!  
  
The all mighty and powerfulM: I've updated ASAP! Please review!  
  
TickleMePink: Best chapter? Wow, I should reread the last chapter. Everyone seemed to like it so much. I'm keep updated! Review!  
  
Quidditch  
  
"James Harold Potter!" Lily shouted angrily as she entered the great hall for dinner. People turned to watch, amused, as Lily stomped to where James was sitting, her face slightly flushed.  
  
"Lils, a little louder. I don't think people in the astronomy tower heard you." Sirius stated sarcastically when Lily reached the place where her friends were sitting at the Gryffindor table. Lily just glared at Sirius and ignored his comment.  
  
"Can I help you Tiger Lily?" James asked sweetly, looking up from his spot at the table.  
  
"You're supposed to be!" Lily fumed. "I made you responsible for one thing. One thing! At the prefect meeting two weeks ago."  
  
"You never said when it had to be done." James said simple knowing this would make Lily even madder.  
  
"As soon as possible! I said as soon as possible!" Lily exclaimed. "All the prefects have talked to me about what they're responsible for."  
  
"Well, as soon as possible I will let you know about my plans that I have come up with." James smiled innocently at Lily.  
  
"Don't even give me that smile mister!" Lily said and grabbed the back of James' robe. She pulled James up so that he was now standing and started to drag him out of the great hall.  
  
"Lily, there has to be a more civilized way to escort me out of the great hall." James said. He was bent down in a weird position because Lily was a few inches shorter than him self.  
  
"No there's isn't!" Lily snapped and let go of him when they were out of the great hall. "James this ball it a big deal. You can't just blow it off!"  
  
"Lily, the ball is in December and it's only October!" James said. "It's a little early to start planning don't you think so?"  
  
"No I don't think so!" Lily snapped very annoyed. "Yes, I know you're busy with quidditch in full swing and the first game this Saturday but that's why I wanted to get all of this stuff out of the way. I know people are busy. And I told you to figure out what kind of food we should have. That's kind of your specialty James. Food! This shouldn't be that hard for you."  
  
"I'm sorry Lils. I do have most of the food planned out." James stated looking Lily in the eye.  
  
"It's ok James. Just try to get the plans to me by tomorrow so I can put everything together." Lily smiled. James always got to her.  
  
"OK, so can we go have dinner now?" James asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah." Lily said and they walked back into the great hall for dinner, hand in hand. It didn't take long after Lily and James got together for the all of Hogwarts to find out. They'd been together for about three weeks now.  
  
"Welcome everyone to the first quidditch match of the season!" Thomas Jenkins said loudly into the charmed microphone. Everyone cheered loudly. "This is Thomas Jenkins from Ravenclaw and I will be making sure everyone knows what's going on during the game.  
  
"Today is Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor! Always an interesting game when these two house play against each other. And the Gryffindors fly out. Potter taking the lead. This is his first year as captain and his final year at Hogwarts. The rest of the team takes off. Black, Best, Brookes, Davidson, Roberts, and Cabot!" Thomas shouted over the screaming Hogwarts students. "And the Hufflepuff team. With Middleman as Captain. A great line up this year with Taylor, Miller, Palmer, Summers, Bradley, and Kyle!"  
  
Everyone in the stadium watch captivated as a very young Madame Hooch let the golden snitch free, followed by the bludgers. Finally, she threw the red quaffle in the air and six chasers flew at it at once.  
  
"And Potter gets to the quaffle first!" Thomas roared. "With great agility and technique Potter swerves around all three Hufflepuff chasers."  
  
James had tuned the whole world out. He was concentrating on the quaffle in his hands. He was trying to dodge bludgers and look for someone to pass the quaffle to at the same time.  
  
"And Potter makes a nice pass to Anna Best who SCORES!!!" Thomas screamed over the cheering Gryffindors. "10 points to Gryffindor!"  
  
The game went on for about two more hours. The students were getting bored but stayed to see which team would win. The score was 90 to 80 Gryffindor. James had been playing very well and had made most of the goals. Anna had made quite a few assists. Sirius, well Sirius was Sirius. He went around swinging his bat at the bludgers sending them in the direction of the Hufflepuff chasers.  
  
"Davidson! Catch the bloody snitch!" James shouted at his chaser at one point in the game. All the players were getting tired.  
  
"Oh and the Hufflepuffs score again, tying the game! It's 90 to 90!" Thomas shouted as Hufflepuff scored. "Is that Davidson diving? Has he seen the snitch?" Thomas shouted minutes later. Everyone in the stadium sat at the edge of the seats to see. "He did! He's almost there!" Thomas shouted. Everyone was brought to their feet, including Professor McGonagall. She was notorious for being competitive.  
  
Davidson reached the snitch before the Hufflepuff chaser, who had seen the snitch and had begun to follow. He wrapped his hand around it; ending the game and winning the Gryffindor team 150 points.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR WINS!!!" Thomas shouted. The Gryffindors poured from the stands onto the quidditch pitch. Lily and Cat pushed their way through the crowds to find James and Sirius. They found the team being practically tackled by the rest of the Gryffindors.  
  
"You were really great out there." Lily said into James' ear as she walked up behind him. A huge smile spread across James' face when he heard her voice.  
  
"Well, I don't want to brag or anything but I was pretty good wasn't I?" James said as he turned around to look at Lily.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you don't want to brag!" Lily laughed. "Come here you." Lily grabbed the front of James' robes and pulled him closer to her. She pulled him down until his lips met hers. They broke the kiss and both wore goofy smiles.  
  
"Get a room!" Sirius said slapping James on the back. "No one wants to see that!"  
  
"I don't think you're one to talk Sirius." Remus said walking up to Lily, James, and Sirius with Jo.  
  
"What? I haven't even seen Cat. Let alone kiss her." Sirius said. "Where is she anyway?"  
  
"Right here!" at exclaimed as she jumped onto Sirius' back.  
  
"Ok, question answered." Sirius laughed as he grabbed Cat's legs so she wouldn't fall of his back.  
  
"Have any of you seen Anna?" Sam asked walking up to the group.  
  
"Yeah, she's over there." James pointed to the other side of the pitch, which was now clearing of people. Everyone looked over in the direction James had pointed.  
  
Anna was standing with Chris laughing loudly at something he had just said and blushing slightly.  
  
"My baby's all grown up and falling in love." Sam feigned sadness and everyone laughed.  
  
OMG! Guess who's going to see Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban on Friday!!!! ME!!!!! I'm sooooooo excited! Please review! I know it's not the best chapter but it'll get better! I promise! Lots of Luv, Sarah 


	22. Hogsmeade

Author's note: I would just like to apologize for my last chapter. I have a major case of writer's block and I am trying to work through it so I apologize if any of the next few chapters are sucky or aren't as long as my earlier chapters have been. I will get over it and you will get you regular chapters back as soon as possible. And I may not be updating as often because Final exams are starting next week and then school ends and I will have a busy summer. We're moving! Yeah, anyway I will update as often as I get a chance. I plan to keep this story going for a while and yes there will be an ending. I will not leave you guys hanging!  
  
**PatchLover08**: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I thought it was pretty bad but as long as people didn't think it sucked too much I'm happy.  
  
**Lizzard**: Yes! I'm glad you noticed the names I used. I am sooo bad at coming up with names and I usually use people's name's I know. I have another story with a character named Lizzy. I just spelled it different. Glad you didn't think that last chapter was too bad. 2 weeks left of school! I can make it! Harry Potter comes tomorrow!!! YAY!!! Email the second after you see it!  
  
**Mandyzcool**: I can't wait to see POA either. Seeing Hermione punch Malfoy it going to make see the movie worth it. And seeing Daniel Radcliffe (I'm madly in love with him!).  
  
**Queen of Day Dreams**: I can't believe you thought the last chapter was great! I thought it was horrible. Anyway, I ended up getting an A- on the quiz that I thought I was going to fail. Lucky me! I've seen pics from the movie too! MANY! And yeah the uniform bugged me at first too. But most of the story takes place when they aren't wearing their uniform. When they go to the shrieking shack and everything. Yeah I know it goes off the book a little but it will still be good. And Tom Felton is hot, ok? And so is Daniel Radcliffe! I'm madly in love with him!!!  
  
**Ansa12**: Yes! I updated again! I seriously think that my last chapter sucked. I don't know why anyone liked it. I have a missive case of writer's block! Please review!!! And your fic it great! I just finished reading your newest chapter!  
  
**DOJ**: Thanks for reviewing. I know what you mean about it being hard to write after they get together! It's much harder.  
  
**GeorgiaBlack**: NEW REVIEWER! YAY! Anyway, glad you like my fic so much! I am in the middle of 2 other stories. "Harry Potter and the new girl" that one's a little different and "One of these day" that one hasn't been updated in a while. I'm kinda stuck on it. I hope to end it soon though. The other stories on my pen name are written by one of my best friends. She's a very good writer so you should check those out too. This is the only Lily/James story we have though. And I can't wait to see the Harry Potter movie! I' sure it will be wonderful!!!  
  
**Kj-11913**: I'm glad you're sticking to this story. I definitely plan to finish it, though it might take a while. It's probably going to be pretty long. I hope you keep reading. Review!!!  
  
**The all mighty and powerfulM**: You're nearest movie theater is an hour away!!! How do you live? Seriously! I will give you a full report on my opinion of the movie!!!  
  
**Loulou 31**: I'm sorry my chapter was short! Writer's block!!! It's an evil thing!!!  
  
**SiriusLives001**: of course James isn't conceited! Yes, quidditch rocks!!! And yep, they're in love! I love romance and fluff so there will be a lot of it!  
  
**TickleMePink64**: Ok, I know the chapter wasn't that great! Writer's block!!! Lily was mad at James because she asked him to plan all the food for the ball and James hadn't done it yet and Lily got mad. Anyway, I'll try to make this story as long as possible. I don't want it to be too long. I don't want it to end with them dying cause that's depressing so maybe until their graduation. I can't wait to see HARRY POTTER!!!  
  
**Mione-xavier**: What do you mean just me? I'm going with friends of course. And I will be meeting you there!!!! This movie is going to be sooooo great!!!!  
  
**SortaKinda**: NEW REVIEWER!!! I'm glad you like this story! I hope you keep reading. And I will tell you if the movie is any good or not. Camping it fun to I hope you have fun! And Sarah was my name first!!! Unless you were born before me then it was your name first. At least you spell it right. A lot of people spell it without the 'h' and it really bothers me.  
  
**Dontleturdreamsbedreams**: Snow days are very cool. The only cool part about snow. It gets old really fast. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Here's the next one! Review!  
  
Hogsmeade  
  
"Lily! Get up!" Anna shouted at Lily's sleeping figure.  
  
"Five more minutes..." Lily muttered into her pillow.  
  
"No! You need to get up! It's a hogsmeade day!" Anna shouted again. All of the rest of the girls in the dorm were up and fighting over the bathroom.  
  
"I'm tired Anna. Please let me sleep." Lily said switching positions on the bed so that her back faced Anna.  
  
"Oh my god. Is that James kissing Sam?!?!" Anna shrieked.  
  
"WHAT?!?! What is he doing?" Lily sat up in bed now fully away.  
  
"I knew that would work." Anna said happily and left the dorm room to go to the common room.  
  
"That was evil." Lily groaned and got up out of bed.  
  
"Yes, it was! Why did she have to use my name?" Sam complained coming out of the bathroom. She had heard Anna's yell, as did probably the whole Gryffindor tower.  
  
"It's the only believable one." Cat said pulling on her sweater.  
  
"That was mean and uncalled for." Sam pouted.  
  
"Yes, but it was true." Cat stated again and quickly dried her hair with a quick flick of her wand.  
  
"Is Jo out of the shower yet?" Lily asked.  
  
"No, she just got in there." Sam replied.  
  
"Why did you wait so long to wake me up?" Lily asked not wanting to wait anymore.  
  
"Because then we would have one more person to fight for the bath room with." Cat said as she left the dorm to go down stairs.  
  
Downstairs  
  
"Where are they?" James paced in front of the cracking fire in the common room. "Honestly, what takes them so long?"  
  
"Well, lets calculate this." Remus said from his position on the couch. "The get up and first thing they do is take a shower."  
  
"Ok, so that takes like what? 5 to 7 minute?" Sirius said thinking about what his average shower time was.  
  
"Yeah, then they get dressed." James said. "So another five minutes."  
  
"Then brush teeth and hair." Sirius added. "That's another five minutes."  
  
"So it should take them Fifteen to seventeen minutes to get ready. Yet, we've been sitting here for over half an hour." James said looking at his watch again. Remus just sat there and watched Sirius calculate this with a very amused look on his face. Peter just sat in his chair and giggled, while Frank shook his head.  
  
"You two are so sad." Frank said.  
  
"Ok, first of all their showers take at least fifteen minutes." Remus stated through his smile.  
  
"FIFTEEN MINUTES!!!" Sirius shouted. "What do you do in the shower for fifteen minutes? There's only so much you can do in the shower."  
  
"And another fifteen minutes to pick out what they're going to wear." Remus kept explaining, ignoring Sirius' outbreak.  
  
"Why? I just put on what ever I saw first on the floor." James said miffed by this.  
  
"And then at least another fifteen minutes to do hair alone." Remus continued. "Then they brush their teeth and put make up on which can take another fifteen."  
  
"That's a whole hour to get ready..." Sirius said disbelievingly.  
  
"Yeah, so assuming that they got up before us. I think they should be down in about ten minutes." Frank said looking at his watch. He was used to this with Alice.  
  
"So what book have you and Remus read that Sirius and I haven't?" James asked Frank.  
  
"You just figure it out after having a girlfriend after a while." Frank laughed.  
  
"You wouldn't know because you don't pay attention to little things like this." A voice came from the girl's staircase. They turned around to see Anna. "Cat should be down in a minute, Sam should be down too. It might be about ten minutes till Jo and Lils get down here. They were the last to get the bathroom." Every guy let out a collective groan. "Well, I'm going to meet Chris. I'll see you guys that the Three Broomsticks later."  
  
"Kill me now." James plopped down on the couch and started rubbing his temples.  
  
"I'd be glad too!" Cat said coming down the staircase followed by Jo.  
  
"No, please don't." James said a little worried.  
  
"Leave him alone Kitty Cat. He's scared of you." Sirius stood up and walked over to Cat and placed a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"James Potter scared of his girlfriend's best friend? I'll have to tell Lily!" Cat said delighted.  
  
"She already knows." James said from his spot on the couch.  
  
"Well, here come Jo and Lily." Sam said from her spot in a big puffy chair she had sat in.  
  
"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting!" Lily apologized. "They let me sleep in!"  
  
"It's alright Lils. Let's just get going to Hogsmeade. Sirius and I have to pick up a few things at Zonko's today." James smirked in Sirius' directing. Sirius winked back and Cat saw it so she elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"Ow..." Sirius groaned. He was getting used to Cat hitting him.  
  
Hogsmeade  
  
"OK, well you and Sirius can go to Zonko's, Cat, Sam, and I will go to Honeydukes, Jo and Remus will go to the book store, and Anna and Chris will go to the shrieking shack" Lily instructed to everyone. "We'll meet at the Three Broomstick in an hour and a half."  
  
"OK, I'll see you later Cat." Sirius said bye as Jo and Remus went of in one direction and Anna and Chris off in another.  
  
"And Lils, can you pick up a few bags of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and a couple Chocolate frogs while you're here?" James asked, as Lily, Cat, and Sam were about to walk off.  
  
"Yeah, but you better give me money." Lily held out her hand and waited for James to drop a few sickles in it.  
  
"Women!" James growled as he dug through his picket in search for some money. "Here." He found a few sickles and deposited them in Lily's outstretched hand.  
  
"Well, I'm not rich. You can't expect my to be able to get you all of that. I do need to save money because I have to but my dress robes later today." Lily said and started walking away.  
  
"A simple thank you would have been fine!" James shouted after her.  
  
"You two act like a married couple!" Sirius laughed at James.  
  
"Shut up Padfoot." James growled in return.  
  
An Hour and a Half Later  
  
"Well, look who decided to finally show up!" Sirius smiled up at Anna and Chris who had just arrived at the pub. They were the last ones to arrive. James and Sirius had moved three tables together so that there would be enough room for everyone to sit down. Chris and Anna took the to last empty seats.  
  
"Do we even need to ask what you two were caught up in?" James smiled mischievously at them. Anna was a bright shade of red, and it wasn't from the cold wind outside.  
  
"James! That's not proper. It's not our business where they were!" Lily scolded James.  
  
"Here you two put your selves to good use and got get us all butterbeers." Cat said handing Sirius Galleon and pushing him up off his seat. Lily pushed James off his and shoved him in the direction of the bar.  
  
"Anyway, we're going to get our dress robes after this right?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes, I saw a really pretty on in the window of the robe shop." Jo said with a big smile. The boys were currently entertaining themselves with a conversation about quidditch. They would rather not talk about going shopping for dress robes. It doesn't do very much good for their masculinity.  
  
"Um, ok. So when Sirius and James get back with the drinks we'll drink them and go shopping. We'll have to ditch they guys though." Cat said smiling.  
  
"No problem." Chris said. "I'd rather not go with you."  
  
"As if I'd let you come!" Anna said and everyone laughed. 


	23. Shopping

My excuses as to why it took me so long to update:  
Excuse 1: I am currently in the middle of taking all of my finals... and even thought I have early dismissal I am studying when I get home Cough Cough Wink Wink  
Excuse 2: My house is for sale and every time someone wants to come look at it we have to leave. See my problem? No, I do not have a laptop.  
Excuse 3: My computer crashed and I couldn't do anything on it! Nothing! I should really get Windows Xp.  
Excuse 4: I had to go see the third Harry Potter movie again!!!  
  
Now on to the regular author's note and review replies. I really think this chapter was a little better.  
  
Author's Note: Look! I updated! I know my last two chapters have been really crappy so I hope this one's better! Enjoy! And Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban was soooooooooooooooooooooooo Good! And Dan was sooooooooo HOT! It was a good movie but there were some things I didn't like about it. I can go into a long discussion about it but I won't.  
  
**This chapter is dedicated to:  
Sapphire Ice Queen  
My 200th review!**  
  
**Lizzard**: You were my first reviewer for last chapter! I'm glad you thought my last chapter was better. I still think it was kinda sucky but whatever. And yes it does take much longer for girl to get ready then it does for guys. Exams are starting! Harry Potter POA Was soooooo good! And Dan was soooo hott! Lots of Luv, Sarah  
  
**The all mighty and powerfulM**: You will have to read to find out what kind of dress robes they're getting. Ok, so you wanna know what I thought about the movie? Here it goes (this could take a while). Ok, it was very different from the first two. I think it was a better movie. It was more mature and darker. And it was funny and scary in all the right places. The only think that really bothered me was that they left a lot out. They didn't explain the whole relationship between Lupin, Sirius, Peter, and James very well. They never told you that those four were the Marauders. That really bugged me. And there was only like half a quidditch game, the one where Harry falls off his broom. They don't ever show you the team winning the quidditch cup and Harry doesn't get his firebolt till the very end of the movie. One thing I did like as all the stuff with the time turner. That was done really well. Where Harry and Hermione save Sirius and Buckbeak. There's my opinion! Now please read and review.  
  
**Lunalovegood129**: First of all I love the pen name. I loved Luna in the 5th book. And second of all, you're only in 5th grade. You aren't supposed to like makeup yet. I didn't like makeup when I was in 5th grade. I was a major tomboy. I refused to even girly looking clothes. Things change. You will most likely wear make up in the next three or four years. And I have a little sister in 5th grade! I know what it's like!  
  
**Patchlover08**: I'm glad you liked my last chapter. I was trying to make it funny. I hope you're not grounded from the computer anymore. I would hate that. I live on the computer. I don't think I can live with out it! I hope you can read this chapter! And I know you updated you fic. I promise to read as soon as I have the chance.  
  
**Sapphire Ice Witch**: This chapter is dedicated to you because you were my 200th review. Here's my next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and review again!  
  
**Queen of Day Dreams**: Glad you liked the last chapter. It was better than the one before it. Did you see the Harry Potter movie. Id you want to know my opinion just check out what I wrote to "The all mighty and powerfulM" I don't feel like typing it all out again. And yes Tom Felton was hot in the movie but Malfoy was a big baby in the movie. And I haven't seen Troy. I want to though. I heard Brad Pitt was extremely hott!  
  
**DOJ**: Yes boys are clueless and will always remain that way until the end of time. And I'm glad I could offer you a brake from cramming for exams. I know what that's like. My exams are coming. I should really but studying right now but oh well. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
**Dontleturdreamsbedreams**: Yes it was a filler chapter. I'm still recovering from a massive case of writer's block. I hope this chapter's better. Yes, the ball will be great fun to write,  
  
**Loulou31**: Yep, a lot of people liked the guys when they were waiting for the girls. I know I didn't update soon but here it finally is!  
  
**Ansa12**: Here's the next chapter. I'm glad you understand the whole writer's block thing. It makes me feel a lot better. And I know you updated you fic. I promise I will read your two new chapters as soon as I find the time!  
  
**TickleMePink64**: Yes, glad you thought my last chapter was better. I think this chapter is much better! And I thought the Harry Potter movie was a great movie. There were just a few things that I didn't like but an overall great movie.  
  
**Kenshin-chan345**: You will find out more about the dress robes in this chapter. I'm glad you like my story. And it's really a compliment when you say that you feel like you're there.  
  
**HPPhoenix07**: Thanks for the long review there hazel. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.  
  
**Shamrock13**: Here's more! And not to worry. There is a lot more Lily/James action in the future.  
  
**KrisKG**: I'm so happy that you don't think my writing totally sucks! Thanks! Anyway, I think I'm getting over my writer's block finally.  
  
Shopping  
  
"We'd better leave soon if we're going to get out dress robes." Lily said standing up from the table she had been sitting at with her friends in The Three Broomsticks.  
  
"It's only one o'clock. We don't have to be back at the castle for the Halloween feast till five." James said from his chair beside Lily.  
  
"James, James, James. Did you not learn anything this morning?" Sirius asked feigning disappointment.  
  
"Um... was I supposed to?" James asked unsure what Sirius was talking about.  
  
"Yes you were. You were supposed to learn that it takes girls longer to do things than it does for guys to do them." Remus reminded him.  
  
"Oh, yeah. But four hours to buy a robe. That's a little ridiculous don't you think?" James asked.  
  
"You want us to look descent don't you?" Cat snapped at James.  
  
"You always look the same. I don't think you need to put extra effort into getting ready for the ball." James said. He really does not understand girls.  
  
"James we try hard to look nice!" Lily said. "We don't look this way when we wake up in the morning."  
  
"That put a scary picture in my head." Sirius said with a grimace.  
  
"The don't picture it!" Cat slapped Sirius upside the head. "And I'll make sure you never see me when I wake up!"  
  
"Ow!" Sirius rubbed his head. "Wait, if I can never see you wake up in the morning then that means we're never going to-"  
  
"Yes, Sirius! That's what that means!" Cat said annoyed as she cut Sirius off. She really didn't want anyone to hear the end of what Sirius was going to say, though it look as if they drew their own conclusions because as Cat looked around at her friends, they were all laughing. Well, they were all trying very hard to hide the fact that they were laughing, and Jo was blushing madly.  
  
"I think right now would be a good time to go." Lily said seen how embarrassed Cat was at the moment.  
  
"Yeah..." Said Anna who was whipping the tears of laughter from her eyes. "I'll see you tonight at the feast Chris." Anna kissed his cheek and stood up joining Lily who had been standing up the entire time.  
  
Each girl said by to their respective boyfriends, except Sam, and Cat whom just slapped Sirius again. When all the goodbyes and see ya laters had been said the girls left.  
  
"Did that mean what I think it meant?" James asked to make totally sure he knew what was going on.  
  
"Yes." Sirius groaned and dropped his head to the table with a bang.  
  
"I don't get it. What happened?" Peter asked totally clueless.  
  
"Just don't ask." Remus replied and couldn't help but smile at what had happened.

* * *

"Ok, this is the best robe shop in all of England." Sam said stopping in front of a store called "Wizard Clothing Emporium: creating famous robes since 1358."  
  
"Are you sure we'll be able to afford to by our robes from here?" Lily asked once the group of friends entered the shop. It all looked too expensive. It was very evident that everything in the store was high quality. And the store it self looked expensive and intimidating with huge tall dark wood shelves covering all the walls with the most beautiful robes hanging from them.  
  
"Dearie, not to worry." An old lady came out from behind the check out counter. "I'm sure we will find you the perfect robes."  
  
"I don't think you heard her right." Cat said still irritated from Sirius. He really knows how to get to her. "We don't have much money, except for Miss Moneybags over here." Cat pointed to Sam when she mentioned Miss Moneybags. "Finding robes that look good is not the problem."  
  
"Cat, that was mean." Jo said from behind Cat.  
  
"No, it's alright. I heard her perfectly correctly dearie. We have several shelves if second hand robes and we have a shelve right over there, those are all on sale for 30% off." The lady pointed to a shelf across the store. "The second hand shelves in the back are right over there. And my name's Edna, just call and I'll be over to help." And she walked away.  
  
"Well, I'm off to look at those blue robes over there." Sam pointed to a shelf with a bunch of dark blue robes.  
  
"I say we look at the robes on sale fist. We'll see how much those are." Anna said walking over to the sale shelf that Edna had pointed to. Jo, Cat, and Lily followed her.  
  
"Oh, Lily this robe would look absolutely beautiful on you!" Jo immediately pulled a sage green robe off the shelf.  
  
"She's right." Cat said looking at it. "Green definitely makes your eyes stand out and contrasts nicely with your hair."  
  
"But look at the price!" Lily said looking at the tag. "This is enough to by a car!"  
  
"A what?" Anna asked.  
  
"A car. It's a muggle way of travel. They're expensive." Lily explained. "There's no way I'll ever be able to afford a robe this expensive! And to think that this is thirty percent off!"  
  
"I'm thinking second hand robes right now." Cat said.  
  
"Me too." Anna said. Jo put the robe back very slowly and carefully as if afraid she might break it.  
  
"Jo, it's a robe, made of fabric. It's not going to break." Cat said.  
  
"Yeah, but you can never be too careful!" Lily said. "I do not want to end up paying for this robe."  
  
"Ok, you're right. Put the robe down and step away slowly." Cat said laughing.  
  
"So where did she say the second hand robes were?" Anna asked her friends.  
  
"Um, I think she said in the back of the store." Jo answered.  
  
"Well, let's go. We can always ask her if we can't find it." Lily said.  
  
"Yeah, we're not guys who refuse to ask for directions." Cat laughed.  
  
"Yes but asking for directions could severely hurt their egos." Anna said as all the girls started to walk towards the back of the store, except for Sam who was standing by a shelf of very expensive robes trying to decide between a dark blue robe and a pinkish-purple robe.  
  
"But you would think that they would rather ask direction than walk around aimlessly." Jo said as she admired the robes set out on tables as they walked past.  
  
"They're not the smartest creatures to ever walk to face of the planet. That's why there are girls. We have to take care of them." Anna said and Jo laughed thinking how Alice always has to take care of Frank.  
  
"And there's the second hand robes." Lily pointed towards a door with a sign over it that read: "Second Hand Robes," go figure.  
  
"And unlike guys, we don't get lost in the first place." Cat said. She walked through the door and the rest followed.  
  
"I hope these robes are more affordable." Said Jo as she stopped at a table with a bunch of different red robes neatly folded on it.  
  
"They better be. We'll have to go somewhere else if they aren't." Lily said looking for any green robes.  
  
"OK, so here's the plan. Everyone pick a few robes and we'll take them to the dressing rooms and model for each other." Cat said she's always the one to take charge.  
  
Anna immediately saw a dark purple robe. It was so dark it almost looked black but when you moved it the light shone on it so you could tell that it was actually purple. It was made of the softest velvet Anna has ever felt. The robe was trimmed with silver rope. It looked almost brand new except the hem at the bottom was a little frayed as if it was too long for the person who had worn it.  
  
Jo was still looking at the table with all of the red robes on it. Red was always a good color for Jo because it looked beautiful against her chocolate colored skin. One red robe in particular had caught her eye. It was very soft velvet with gold embroidery.  
  
'Very Gryffindor' Jo thought.  
  
Cat had been drawn to two robes. One a silvery color that looked shiny as you moved it in the light and the other was a dark royal blue. Both were simple with pretty low necklines. Cat couldn't decide. The silver contrasted perfectly with her black hair but the blue one brought out the blue of her eyes.  
  
Lily on the other hand was having the hardest time. Everybody says that red hair is so pretty but it horribly hard to find clothes that match it. Every robe she looked at clashed horribly with her hair. And another problem was worrying if having red hair and a green robe would make her look too Christmassy. Though she really shouldn't worry about that since it is a Christmas ball. Lily was currently digging through a stack of robes of every color green you could imagine. Finally, she pulled out a robe from the bottom. It was the most beautiful thing Lily had ever laid eyes on.  
  
The robe was dark green and made of the softest material Lily had ever felt. She didn't even know what it was. It brought out the color of her eyes brilliantly. If you thought her eyes were bright before you had to see this robe next to her eyes. Lily stood in front of the mirror and held the robe in front of her body. It didn't even clash with her hair, another plus.  
  
'Let's just hope it fits.' Lily thought. The robe looked at the small waist. Lily wasn't fat but she definitely wasn't that skinny.  
  
"Ok, girls! Let's try these on!" Cat brought Lily, Anna, and Jo out of their little dream worlds.  
  
"Do you even know where the dressing rooms are?" Anna asked walking over to where Cat was standing next to a very tall shelf.  
  
"Lily, do you like this on me?" Sam suddenly walked into the room wearing that pinkish-purple robe she had been looking at earlier.  
  
"Yeah actually that looks very nice." Lily said truthfully. The robe looked nice against Sam's white skin. She had very pale skin, though not as pale as Lily's. The pink looked really nice with Sam's dirty blonde hair also. The dress was fitted around her upper body to show off her curves and the fabric hung straight down from her hips so that it just barely brushed the ground and the sleeves were long and tight.  
  
"I say it's a keeper." Cat walked up to Lily and Sam with Anna and Jo following behind carrying their robes.  
  
"Ok, now it's your turn to model for me. The dressing rooms are this way. Follow me." Sam led them through a maze of shelves and tables till they came to the dressing rooms. It was a very big round room with a bunch of stalls and a bunch of mirrors so you could come out of the stall and admire your self from all angles.  
  
Jo, Lily, Cat, and Anna each went into their own stall. Sam went into hers to change out of her robe. She didn't want to ruin it. Each girl changed into her robe. Cat tried the silver one on first but it was way to small so she put the blue one on which looked very nice in her opinion. It really made her eyes look very nice and it wend nicely with her dark hair.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Sam whined fifteen minutes later. She had changed out of her robe and had taken a seat in one of the chairs in the part of the dressing room with all the mirrors.  
  
"Yeah." Cat said.  
  
"Me too! I just need someone to zip this up for me." Anna shouted.  
  
"I'm coming." Lily said laughed.  
  
"Ok. I'm finished too." Jo said.  
  
All the girls came out of their stalls simultaneously. They each gasped as they saw each other. Lily went right over to Anna and zipped up the back of her dress and mentioned to her that there very inventions called wands that help with those little things.  
  
Anna's robe looked great on her. The purple looked very elegant. It was basically the same shape as Sam's only the sleeves flared out instead of being tight and it had a V-neck that showed a little cleavage. The dress was perfect except that it was a little too long and needed to be hemmed up a little.  
  
Jo's robe looked stunning on her. The red really looked beautiful on her and as Jo had thought it did look very Gryffindor as all the girls pointed out. The chest had the gold embroidery on it and the top went into a V at her hips then fabric hung to the floor from that. The sleeves were tight like Sam's.  
  
Everyone agreed that Cat chose the right robe by going with the blue one. It definitely fit Cat very well, personality wise also. The robe looked as if it had been made just for Cat. They make Cat's eyes stand out, which they normally didn't cause they were dark blue eyes. It was a simple robe and just fit her body perfectly and fell straight to the ground from her hips. The neckline was considerable low and was in a square shape.  
  
Lily had found her ideal robe also. Her eyes looked twice as bright as usual and her hair looked much softer as it fell onto the green fabric. Lily's had the square neckline that Cat's had and the flared sleeves like Anna's did. Instead of the fabric falling straight to the ground like all the others did the bottom flared out a little. The dress really showed off her curves.  
  
"Well, girls I think our dates' jaws will be dropping when they see us in these!" Cat said and all the girls laughed.


	24. The Halloween Feast

Author's note: I apologize if this chapter is sucky. School just ended and I currently have way too much energy to sit at the computer and write this chapter. Anyway, I hope everyone likes it. And please review.  
  
First I would like to say I'm sorry to Megan (did I spell that right?). You emailed me and instead of hitting the reply button I hit the delete button! I'm sooooo sorry!!! If you still want me to email you just please email me again and I will email you back. Again I'm so sorry.  
  
**DOJ**: I'm glad you thought my descriptions were goof. I normally have a lot of dialogue and not much description. I'm trying to work on that.  
  
**Lizzard**: Well, no more mayhem going on in my life. I am free! I'm glad you liked the fashion part. It makes me feel as if I actually know something about fashion.  
  
**Queen Of Day Dreams**: I told You Tom Felton was Hot! Too bad he plays a big baby. And I am dying to see Troy. Believe I have heard from all of my friends. I'll see it as soon as I possibly can.  
  
**Ron&herm4ever:** Oh I love new readers!!! I'm so happy you're enjoying this so far!!! Please keep reading and reviewing!  
  
**SiriusLives001**: I have to disagree with you. I like shopping with my mom cause she has money. I am always broke so I don't mind shopping with her. I'm sorry I over did the dress descriptions. I was trying to give everyone a good picture of what they looked like. And I usually don't have very much description in my writing so I'm trying to work on it. And yeah I thought it would be funny if Sirius wanted to get in Cat's pants.  
  
**PatchLover08**: Yeah, I can't wait to write the ball scene. That's going to be a lot of fun. Glad you thought the Three Broomsticks part was funny.  
  
**HPPoenix07**: Yay! It was a long review. And yeah I wanted everyone to imagine how I saw the dress robes. Because, as you said, JK Rowling doesn't explain them to us. And it is my job to make you feel guilty. And it doesn't matter that I do it too. At least I intend to finish mine. You started that Harry/Hermione one and gave up so I've been writing it ever since! Anyway, I'm glad you thought it was funny. And please tell me Gary Oldman is hotter in Dracula than he is in Harry Potter.  
  
**The all mighty and powerfulM**: I have no idea how they're going to fit the entire fourth book in one movie. But the 3rd movie was shorter than the first two yet the book was longer. That's what I don't get. They could have made the movie a little longer and gotten in the details they left out.  
  
**KrisKG**: I'm glad you liked the dresses. I like them too. And yes writing James when he sees Lily will be very fun. The ball is a Christmas ball right before everyone leaves for the holiday. Browneyedgirl2004: I'm so glad you like my story so much. I love getting new reviewers! I hope you like this chapter too. And I promise to read your fic as soon as I get the chance.  
  
**Nitemarechild**: Another new reader. Wow! YAY! I can't believe you stayed up till three in the morning reading my story! That makes me so happy. You have no idea. It means so much to me that you think I'm a great writer and that you think my characters have distinct personalities. I try really hard to do that. I hope you keep reading.  
  
**Courtney**: Wow! Another new reader. I can't wait till the ball either. It's going to be tons of fun to write. Please keep reading and reviewing.  
  
The Halloween Feast  
  
"So how did the shopping go?" James asked Lily as she sat down next to him at the Gryffindor table in the great. The five girls had just arrived back at the castle. And were now taking their seat next to the Marauders.  
  
"It was good." Lily said as she put her bag under the table at her feet.  
  
"Can I see it?" James said trying to see into the bag as Lily put it under the table.  
  
"Nope." Lily smiled and looked at James.  
  
"Please?" James said sticking his bottom lip out and making a puppy dogface.  
  
"Please not the face, James." Lily usually caved and gave James whatever he wanted when he showed her this face. He usually used it when he wanted to copy her homework.  
  
"You're not seeing it and that's final." Cat reached across the table and smacked the side of his head.  
  
"Hey, that hurt." James said rubbing his head.  
  
"You get used to it after a while." Sirius told him.  
  
"Do you want one to?" Cat turned her attention to her boyfriend sitting next to her.  
  
"No of course not baby." Sirius said turning on his charms and leaned in brushing his lips against Cat's. Cat visibly relaxed and everyone could tell she was enjoying the kiss.  
  
"Please get a room if you're going to do that." Remus suddenly said.  
  
"Remus!" Jo said shocked that he said something like that.  
  
"We've finally done it!" James said triumphantly. "We brought him over to the dark side."  
  
"Alright Moony." Sirius pulled away from Cat and smiled at his friend giving him a slap on the back.  
  
"I was in no way trying to be suggestive." Remus smiled at his friends. "I meant that we're eating soon and I would rather not eat while you two are snogging right next to me."  
  
"Go and ruin our fun." Sirius said. "Thanks Moony."  
  
"No problem." Remus said chuckling.  
  
"Do you always have to be perverted?" Cat asked as Sirius turned back to her.  
  
"They're guys." Anna simply said. "Of course they're going to be perverted."  
  
"Thanks Best." James said sarcastically to Anna.  
  
"They do have a point." Lily said to James. "Remus and Frank are the only guys I know who aren't perverted."  
  
"So you're saying your own boyfriend if perverted." James said mocking hurt.  
  
"Yeah sometimes you can be." Lily laughed at James' trying to act as if she had hurt him with what she had said.  
  
"If I could get everyone's attention please." A voice broke into the group's little chat. Everyone in the great hall looked up to see Dumbledore standing trying to get everyone's attention. "If you would please quiet down I have a few announcements to make before the feast begins. First of all, you all know that there will be a ball the night before the Hogwarts express leaves the next morning to take those of you who wish home. Second, Mr. Filch has asked my to tell you that if you eat in the corridors not to leave garbage on the ground. Now, I hope all of you enjoy you Halloween feast. May it be as memorable as it always it." Dumbledore winked at the Marauders before taking his seat.  
  
Food magically appeared filling all four tables with food of every kind. And this year it was certainly every kind. Moments after the food appeared on the tables, groans could be heard coming from the Slytherin table.  
  
"What are they groaning about over there?" Sam lifted her head from the Gryffindor table to see what was happening. Slowly the entire Ravenclaw table was in hysterics. The Ravenclaw table was the one right next to the Slytherin table.  
  
"What did you do this time?" Lily groaned seeing that four boys sitting around her were currently trying extremely hard not to burst out laughing. "James, what did you do this time?" She asked again.  
  
"Me?" James finally cracked and laughed out loud. Tears quickly started rolling down his face.  
  
"Yes, you." Lily said trying hard to sound angry.  
  
"Well, it seems that the house elves in the kitchen had a little mix up." Remus said. He was the only Marauder who wasn't in tears.  
  
"Do I even want to know what he's talking about?" Cat started to massage her temples.  
  
"Hey!" Sam called over to the Ravenclaw table. "Mary! What's going on?"  
  
"The Slytherin's... their feast... it's... dog food!!!" Mary said through her laughter.  
  
"Remus you didn't." Jo said smiling at him.  
  
"It wasn't my idea." Remus defended himself.  
  
"Yes, but I remember vividly you begging a house elf to replace the normal food with dog food." Sirius said.  
  
"Well, at least he wasn't on his hands and knees begging." James said smiling at Sirius.  
  
"It's completely understandable to be on hands and knees. They're short!" Sirius said poorly defending himself.  
  
"I can not believe you." Lily said shaking her head.  
  
"Oh please, I know you think it is hilarious Lils!" James said putting his arm around Lily's waist and pulling her closer to him and planting a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"It may be funny but it's not proper behavior for a Head Boy." Lily tried hard to scold him but people just don't take you seriously when you're smiling.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew, and Mr. Lupin." A voice said from behind Lily and James. Sirius and Remus were looking up and suddenly they're smiles were gone. "Will you please follow me to my office? I'm sure you know the way." Professor McGonagall said and started making her way to door. Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus got up from their seats to follow her out.  
  
"Maybe people don't change." Lily said as she watched James follow Professor McGonagall out of the great hall like he had done so many times in previous year. She looked around the great hall and everyone had figured out what had happed. The great hall was in hysterics. People were laughing and standing up on their seats trying to get a good look at the Slythering table.  
  
"Oh, people change Lily." Cat said. "But I don't think James was the one who changed."  
  
"Are you trying to say I'm the one who's changed again?" Lily said.  
  
"I'm just saying if he had done this last year you wouldn't have found it as amusing as you do this year." Cat said knowing her friend better than Lily knew herself at the moment.  
  
Professor McGonagall's Office  
  
"Come on Professor, you can't say you didn't find it the least bit funny." Sirius said the second McGonagall had closed the door behind the four friends.  
  
"Even though it may have been the slightest bit amusing-" Professor McGonagall started.  
  
"So you did like it." Sirius said triumphantly.  
  
"- It was childish and inappropriate." She finished her sentence ignoring him.  
  
"It was out last Halloween in Hogwarts. We wanted to make it memorable." James cut in to help Sirius with his case.  
  
"We need to go out with a bang." Sirius said.  
  
"Nevertheless, I'm going to have to punish you." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"Aww, come on Professor." Sirius said. Remus and Peter just sat back and watch the interaction between James, Sirius, and Professor McGonagall like they did every Halloween.  
  
"Who week of detention for each of you." Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Sirius said and suddenly stood straight up and saluted to Professor McGonagall as if they were in the Military and she was his officer.  
  
"You may go back to the feast now. I trust that Professor Dumbledore has everything straightened up now." She said and the four boys made their way out of the office. "And I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't stir up trouble at the Christmas ball."  
  
"Don't worry." James reassured her.  
  
"Two weeks detention..." Sirius counted on his finger. "That's 763?"  
  
"768." Remus corrected. "Remember 3rd year? The week you had to do with Filch for sneaking in to Hogsmead."  
  
"Right Moony. What would we do without you?" Sirius said as the Marauders made their way back to the great hall.  
  
(A/N: I'm sorry it's so short. I hoped you liked it. Please review!) 


	25. The Project

Author's Note: Please don't hurt me!!! I know it's been forever since I updated but I was stuck in my dad's apartment for 5 days without access to a computer! It was complete and utter torture!!! Anyway, here is a chapter.  
  
This Chapter Is Dedicated to:  
HPPhoenix07 (a.k.a. Hazel, my Co-writer, and one of my Bestest Friends)  
HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!  
I Love you,  
Sarah  
  
SiriusLives001: I like shopping with me mom but I already told you that. And I thought the whole counting detentions would be funny. And you shouldn't be punching kids in the face it's not nice. Unless, there was a reason. Anyway, Here's you update.  
  
CanadianBlueberries: You will just have to keep reading for the ball. Everyone's looking forward to it. And yes, bringing Remus to the dark side was fun.  
  
Courtney: I'm glad you liked the prank. And it means a lot to me that you think I'm a good writer. I hope you keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Miss ray317: I'm glad you like the story and I'm so happy you liked the prank. It took forever to come up with it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Lizzard: Long time no talk! Anyway, yeah we all want the ball... just remember the little chat we had about putting suspense in our stories. And I will try to write instead of reading other fics. I'm working on actually being productive on my little time on the computer. Lots of Luv, Sarah  
  
Queen Of Day Dreams: Glad you liked the prank. And yes, Tom Felton would be like 50 times hotter if he wasn't playing a big baby. I didn't imagine Malfoy to be that big of a baby though I knew he was one.  
  
Loulou31: I'm glad you could review for this chapter. I'm sorry it was a short chapter. I tried to make it as long as possible. I hope you like this one.  
  
TickleMePink64: I hope you can get access to a computer sometime this summer! I'll miss you! I hope you enjoy your summer vacation. I love summer. Having no school is really great. Please try to read and review if you get a chance.  
  
Mione-xavier: Yeah, I'm sorry it was so short. Please forgive me. I tried to make it funny so you guys could enjoy it. I hope this one's a little longer! Please review.  
  
HPPhoenix07: Yeah, I think it is just you cause every one said it was too short and you were the only one who said it wasn't. Anyway, I dedicated this chapter to you. For your birthday. And I'm sorry I said you wrote Harry/Hermione fics. I can't believe I actually typed it! I feel to grossed out. I'm gonna be sick now. Glad you liked the dog food. And was Gary Oldman good looking in Dracula? I know he's not supposed to look good in HP. That's why I'm asking. I want to know if in read life he's semi-good looking. Lots of Luv, Sarah  
  
Snowbabyjoe: I updated!  
  
PatchLover08: I'm so glad you thought the dog food was so funny. It really makes my day when people think I'm funny. And I don't know what kind of dog food it was. You can use your imagination on that one.  
  
James And Lily 4eva: Yeah I know it was short. Here's more! Enjoy!  
  
KathleenD2005: SO glad you thought the last chapter was funny. And I'm soooo happy you agree with my pairing on my bio. Ron and Hermione belong together. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Nitemarechild: I happy you thought the other chapter was funny. That means I must be doing something right! And everyone is looking forward to the ball. You just have to keep reading.  
  
Aloria Ellans: I'm glad you love this story. I love getting new readers! Please keep reading. Here's the update you wanted.  
  
DanceDiva: YAY! A new reader. I was so flattered by your review! I can't believe I inspired you to write your own Lily/James fic. That's like the ultimate compliment. Please keep reading and reviewing.  
  
The Project  
  
So the Marauders served their detention happily though their girl friends, well Jo, Cat, and Lily weren't happy about it, Peter didn't have a girlfriend at the moment. As the school year progressed the teachers piled the work on the students. James has to constantly calm Lily down cause she was so worried that she couldn't get all her work done. Between head duties, homework, and planning the ball, she was very stressed but luckily James knew just how to calm her down.  
  
One day towards the end of November the seventh year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws could be found exiting the Transfiguration classroom groaning loudly.  
  
"Is she trying to kill us?!?!" Sirius exclaimed as he and his friends made their way to the Great hall for dinner. "Does she understand that we do have other classes? Quidditch practice? Does she remember there's a game next weekend?"  
  
"She's a crazy of hag!" James shouted.  
  
"James!" Lily said embarrassed as people turned around in the corridor to laugh at James' little outburst.  
  
"Lily, you know he's right." Sirius said.  
  
"We all know you're mere inches away from losing your sanity and this in not going to help." Cat said agreeing with Sirius and James.  
  
"You agree with them?" Lily asked appalled as the group entered the great hall and headed toward their usual seats at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Well, they do have a point for once." Cat said dropping her bag under the table and plopping down.  
  
"Remus, please back me up." Lily said turning to him.  
  
"They teachers are trying to prepare up for the N.E.W.T.s." Remus said logically.  
  
"Thank you." Lily said sitting down across from Cat between James and Remus.  
  
"Oh please Lily." Anna said following everyone by plopping down at the table. "You know that's a bloody load of waffle."  
  
"Anna, I don't think Professor McGonagall would assign a project just to make out lives hard. I'm sure there is an explanation behind it. Probably the one Remus provided. She preparing us for the N.E.W.T.s." Jo said.  
  
"It seems as if Jo and Remus are the only two who agree with me." Lily said.  
  
"Lily?" James asked as he swallowed a bite of chicken that he had been eating as he ignored Remus and Jo.  
  
"What James?" Lily asked exhausted.  
  
"Why are you defending the teachers when you barely have enough time to sleep?" James asked.  
  
"Because we're probably just not managing out time properly and it's probably not that much work." Lily said.  
  
"You just don't want to feel like there's something you can't do." Sam said and almost everyone nodded his or her head in agreement.  
  
"And besides. We are managing our time well. We would have to stop eating if we wanted to get even more work in every day." James said.  
  
"Cheers to that Prongs." Sirius lifted his goblet of pumpkin juice and took a sip.  
  
"Do you know how much research this project is going to take?" Lily asked a few minutes later changing the subject.  
  
"What does she honestly think she's teaching us by making us do a presentation?" Sirius complained.  
  
"And making everyone do a different form of transfiguration. That's ridiculous." Anna whined.  
  
"Do you know how many book on transfiguration there are in the Library?" Sam asked. "We'll be in there for the rest of our lives looking."  
  
"Well then I say we all pack our bags cause we might as well move in." James said.  
  
"Would you please stop complaining?" Remus asked massaging his head.  
  
"He's right. That's not going to get our project done." Lily said. "I'm gonna go and see if I can't get anything done tonight." She got up and went to the library.  
  
"Wait, I'm coming." James got up and followed. James finally caught up with Lily in the library. She was just taking a seat at a table in a corner next to all the transfiguration books.  
  
"James?" Lily said looking up to see him walking toward her. She was pulling a big volume from the shelf right next to her so it didn't require here to get up from the table. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just keeping you company." James said sitting down in the chair next to Lily and scooting it close.  
  
"That's great but we really need to work because we are both busy and you're even more than I will quidditch practice." Lily said flipping through the book trying not to look at James cause she knew she would get distracted.  
  
"You know you're going to get this project finished. You always get your homework done. And you can use all of Saturday to do it after the quidditch game." James said leaning over and wrapping his arms around Lily's waist.  
  
"James seriously." Lily tried to sound stern but words always failed her when James was this close.  
  
"We both know that you really don't feel like working." James said as he pulled her hair back and started trailing kisses along her neck and jaw. Lily was now officially a pile of jelly as she leaned into James' body and tried hard not to let out a moan.  
  
"James..." She started to whisper but James had worked his was to her mouth and as now kissing her there. James brought one of his hands to the back of Lily's head and deepened the kiss and he tangled his fingers in Lily's auburn hair. Lily, who was totally not in control of her body, wrapped her arms around James' neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck.  
  
"Would you two get a room?" A voice broke into Lily and James' little world. They both looked up to see Anna.  
  
"We come to follow Lily's example and get a start on our work and come here to find her snogging!" Cat said to Anna acting appalled. Lily was now a bright pink and pulled her arms back from James' neck.  
  
"They're right we weren't setting a good example for the younger students." Lily said putting the book back.  
  
"Screw setting an example." James grinned mischievously and grabbed Lily's hand as he stood up. He led her away from the table and out the library. She grabbed her bag just in time as she was dragged out the library. He led her to the room of requirement and you can guess that they didn't spend their time working on McGonagall's project.  
  
The next morning you can imagine the hard time Lily' friends gave her. She didn't return to the common room till quite late that night and they all saw the goofy grin plastered to her face. The week went by without any more snogging sessions with James due the work load all the seventh years had on them.  
  
They all enjoyed the break Saturday morning when they had the quidditch game. It turned out to be quite a close game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. It was the usual dirty game as it always was when Slytherin was playing but the Gryffindors managed to pull another victory. Unfortunately the celebrating had to end because everyone had to get back to working on the projects do that Monday for professor McGonagall's class.  
  
"Ok, who's going first?" Professor McGonagall said as her class settled into their seats Monday morning, all looking extremely nervous. "No volunteers?" She looked out into the class, everyone was looking anywhere but her hoping she wouldn't notice them. "Alright, Miss Evans, why don't you go first?"  
  
"O-ok" Lily stuttered. She hated speaking in front of the class. She was an outspoken person but there's something really nerve racking about presenting your own research. What if it's wrong? What if McGonagall stops you in the middle and corrects something? That would be the most embarrassing.  
  
Lily got up in front of the class and started explaining the properties of transfiguring an inanimate object into a live animal. She was staring at the back wall and not at the class. She knew she should look at the people in the class because professor McGonagall grade on the presentation.  
  
'Just imagine everyone in their underwear.' She told herself. He mother had given her this advice a few years ago when Lily confessed her fear of public speaking and Lily had used it before and it usually worked pretty well.  
  
She was looking down at her classmates now instead of the wall behind them. It was easier to look at them if you imagined them in their underwear. Just think how embarrassed they would be if they knew they were sitting in transfiguration without their clothes on.  
  
Suddenly her eyes stopped on one particular classmate. James Potter. Lily felt her face heat up and she knew beyond a doubt that she was blushing furiously. She had used this method before to help with her nerves but it works a lot better when on of the people in the audience is your boyfriend.  
  
Lily managed to stumble through her presentation managing to get all of the facts right, she guessed, McGonagall didn't correct her. She managed to explain the chemical changes that happen when you mutter the charm that causes the change mean while desperately trying to look anywhere but James.  
  
Do you know how hard it is to concentrate while every time you look in your boyfriend's direction he's in just his boxers? Along with all the quidditch he plays and with the times she's touched his chest, when he was fully clothed of course, she knew he must have had very nice muscles. This was pure torture. She tried to look at McGonagall but her eyes were dragged back to James. Then she tried looking at Cat, Jo, Sam, and Anna just to have her eyes pulled back to James and the very nice chest she was imagining he had.  
  
Lily met James' eyes quite a few times as she tried not to stare at him. He smirked. Lily wanted to march right over to him and slap that smirk off him face. He knew she was trying not to stare at him and he was just making it harder.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Lily finished and took her seat as a Ravenclaw went up to do her project. Lily slumped in her chair as low as she could, still red in the face.  
  
The class ended and everyone made their way to lunch. Lily sat down in her normal seat as James at on her right and Cat on her left and everyone else around them.  
  
"Lily what was wrong with you today in transfiguration?" Cat asked filling her plate with food. "You normally don't have a problem with presentations."  
  
"I guess I was just a little off today." Lily came up with on the spot.  
  
"Nope Lils, you were blushing the entire time." James smirked that smirk he had been smirking the entire class. "Is that whole underwear thing working for you?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lily said hoping the subject would change fast.  
  
"Oh come on Tiger Lily." Sirius said stuffing a piece of bread in his mouth. "Cat told us that you just envision the audience in their underwear."  
  
"She must have liked what she saw for her to be blushing like that." James said and Lily once again turned that trademark shade of red. "Oh so she did like what she saw."  
  
"You know, I'm not really hungry." Lily said. "I think I'll go work on the defense against the dark arts essay that's due tomorrow." She finished and got up from the table and walked out of the great hall at a very quick pace.  
  
"Well, if you'll excuse me." James said getting up from the table grinning madly. "I believe I have a girlfriend who finds me irresistible. So I'd rather be with her than you, no offense." James walked after Lily still grinning madly.  
  
"He did not need that ego boost." Remus said as the all watched him walk away.  
  
"Nope..." Cat said agreeing as the entire table shook their head at James. 


	26. The Ball

**Author's note**: This might be the last chapter for a while, I don't know. I'm going to my grandparent's house and I don't know if I will have time, well computer time, to update. I will probably be bored to death so I'll write the next few chapters in my journal so you guys can read it as soon as humanly possible! And enjoy this chapter. I'm sure you will. It's fluffy!  
  
**Disclaimer**: I kinda felt bad that I didn't have one of these every chapter. We are all clear that I don't own anything you recognize from JK Rowling's work. I don't claim that I do own them. I don't make money off of this, though that would be nice.  
  
**Nitemarechild**: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I thought it would be a nice twist with the whole James in his underwear. And no he didn't need that ego boost. That was the point. I hope you like this chapter. Review Please!  
  
**DOJ**: I completely understand the whole computer being to slow to log in. My computer is on the verge of crashing at any moment. But I'm getting a new one later this summer so it's all good. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I was going for funny so I'm glad it was. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
**PatchLover08**: I'm so happy you liked the last chapter. The library scene was fun to write so I'm glad you liked it. And I know James didn't need that ego boost. I just thought it would be funny to add at the end. I hope you like this chapter. Please review!  
  
**Barnesisnoble**: NOW READER! YAY! Ok, anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. And I totally know the whole picture people their underwear doesn't work. I've tried it. I just thought it would be funny if Lily were picturing James in his underwear. Please keep reading. Oh, and please explain your pen name. Is it like Barnes and Noble the bookstore? Or what?  
  
**CanadianBlueberries**: Yay! You liked it. I'm so happy. I was going for funny. And yes, James has a dirty mind. And yeah I've got to give them more work. They're in 7th year and I had tons of during the school year. It's their turn. And I am enjoying summer just as much as you are.  
  
**Lost without a name**: Yay! A new reader! It means a lot to me that my story makes you smile! That's one of the best compliments I've ever gotten. Please keep reading.  
  
**Alorah Ellans**: So happy you thought it was hilarious. I was going on for that effect. I'm glad it worked. Keep reading.  
  
**Hprincess**: I'm glad I could amuse you. And yes it is a nice picture when picturing James like Lily was. Not a bad sight at all.  
  
**SiriusLives001**: No it's not nice. Anyway, yeah we know James has a big head. That's what makes him amusing. You gotta love him.  
  
**Ron-n-hermy-4ever**: Haha. I take it you liked the last chapter. And I'm glad you're not drowning in rain anymore. That's always good. Yeah, and I emailed you about the whole San Angelo thing. Since we will both be shipped down there at the same time we have to do something together. See HP3. Cough cough and I liked your random email. I even emailed you back...a few times. Luv ya lots, Sarah.  
  
**Queen Of Day Dreams**: So from your last review. I'm guessing you liked the last chapter. And I agree with you. Malfoy would be 150 times hotter.  
  
**Ruth3**: Glad you liked it. Here's your next chapter. Enjoy.  
  
**James and Lily 4eva**: I'm glad you thought my last chapter was funny. That's what I was going for. Enjoy this chapter.  
  
**Banshee-kk**: Yay! A new reader. I'm so glad you're hooked. I love hooking people! It's great! Well, here's the update you wanted. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
**TickleMePink64**: I'm so glad you could get to a computer. I am truly impressed at your ability to survive without once. I was with out one for five days and I almost died but you are stronger than I am. Anyway, I'm happy you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one.  
  
The Ball  
  
It finally arrived. The day everyone fourth year and up had been planning ever since Dumbledore announced it. The day that Lily had been planning since the beginning of the year. The day that caused all girls to spend the entire day in their dorms. The day of the Christmas Ball was here.  
  
The seventh year Gryffindor girls slept in that morning and went down to breakfast, well lunch really since it was so late, before returning to start the process of getting ready. They were, at the moment, taking turns showering. After a big fight, of course over who got to go first. Cat won, as always.  
  
The girls were going to the ball with their boyfriends, and yes this includes Sam. To her surprise, Michael Clarkson asked her to be his girlfriend and to go to the ball with him. He was the Ravenclaw that Anna was paired with in transfiguration at the beginning of the year. Michael and Sam had been going out for about two weeks now and were happy.  
  
"OK, your turn Anna." Sam walked out of the bathroom with a puff of steam.  
  
"It's about time!" Anna exclaimed. She'd sat on her bed while Cat, Lily, Jo, and Sam all took showers. And they weren't short quick showers either. This is one of those times she wished she was a guy and didn't have to start getting ready until about five minutes before the dance started.  
  
"Stop complaining and go take your shower so we can get started on your hair." Cat snapped at her. She currently had her hands tangled up in Lily's hair trying to make a very elaborate bun.  
  
"Cat, there is something called magic." Jo pointed out as Cat let Lily's hair fall for about the third time as she failed at making a bun that she dubbed good enough.  
  
"Yes, but that never turns out right." Cat said. "It's like when I try to do household charms. Those never work for me either."  
  
"Don't you think her hair would look better if you just left it down?" Sam asked as she put on a pair of sweats.  
  
"But it looks better if it's pulled back." Cat said.  
  
"Sam has a point." Jo said. "It would look pretty if it fell across the back of her dress."  
  
"Could you people please make a decision about my hair? Sometime today would be nice." Lily said getting tired of just sitting there not doing anything productive.  
  
"OK, leave it down and straighten it. And pull the top half into a braid in the back. We can get flowers to weave into it." Sam said making a decision.  
  
"Why are we listening to her?" Cat asked.  
  
"Cause she knows what she's talking about." Jo replied.  
  
"I see." Cat said brushing Lily's hair and using a charm to straighten it.  
  
"Now, Jo." Sam said walking over to Jo, who was sitting on her bed reading. "Let's do your hair."  
  
"Please, keep it simple." Jo said.  
  
"Well, it would have to be because of the elaborate design on your robe. You would just look too busy if you had a whole bunch of elaborate designs on."  
  
"See people!" Anna said loudly walking out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, brush in hand. Everyone looked up at her with their mouths hanging open. "You do not need to spend an hour in the bathroom to take a shower and brush your teeth. I was in there for 15 minutes!"  
  
"Should we be impressed or just ignore her?" Cat asked closing her mouth and starting the braid in Lily's hair.  
  
"Ignore." The other three girls said simultaneously. This continued for the rest of the afternoon. They all did each other's hair and make up before putting on their robes as the ball neared.  
  
Boy's Dorm  
  
"Have any of you seen Lily since lunch?" James asked as he walked into the boy's dorm about mid afternoon.  
  
"James do you happen to know what day it is?" Remus asked looking up from his book that he had been reading on his bed.  
  
"It's Saturday." He answered.  
  
"Even I'm not that thick." Peter said from his bed.  
  
"Prongs, It's the day of the ball." Sirius said walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He had clearly just gotten out of the shower.  
  
"Yeah, I know" James said. "But I haven't seen her since about one and it's now...four." He said looking down at his watch.  
  
"She's been getting ready since you last saw her." Remus said.  
  
"Ok, I'm not even going to try to understand women this time." He said lying down on his bed.  
  
"Why do you even want to know where Lily is anyway?" Peter asked. "You saw her a few hours ago."  
  
"Is he serious?" James said sitting up and propping himself up with his elbows as he looked at Sirius and Remus for his answer.  
  
"You see, our dear Jamesie here is in love." Sirius said as he pulled on a shirt and boxers.  
  
"And you two aren't?" James said looking at Sirius and Remus. Remus just blushed and looked down at his book ignoring the question. Sirius took a minute to rummage through his trunk and pull out a pair of nice pants, that James assumed he would wear under his robe, before speaking.  
  
"Why do you have to change the subject?" He said as he pulled on his pants. "Yes, Moony and I may have feelings for our girlfriends but they are no where near as strong as the ones you feel for Lils, at least not yet."  
  
"Wow, that was actually a semi moving statement." James said. Remus had looked up and nodded.  
  
"I'm impressed." He said agreeing with James. "Well, if no one is going to use the bathroom then I am." Remus got up off the bed and grabbed a towel before entering the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Three Hours Later  
  
"Where is she?" James asked for the umpteenth time in the last ten minutes as he paced the common room waiting for Lily to come down. "We said to meet down here fifteen minutes ago."  
  
"James calm down. I'm sure she'll be down here any minute." Remus said looking up from his seat to watch James pace. And James wasn't the only one pacing in the common room. Almost every guy in Gryffindor was pacing waiting for his date to come downstairs.  
  
"They have been in there for six hours." Sirius said. "I don't think it's physically possible to sit in one room for six hours unless you're sleeping." He looked up to watch a few sixth year girls wall down the girl's staircase to their dates and out the portrait hole.  
  
"Even I can't explain what they do for that long." Remus said. "Oh, here comes Anna and Sam." He pointed as both girls stepped off the last step and walked over to James, Sirius, and himself.  
  
"Hey, guys." Sam said.  
  
"Are they almost done?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah, Lily is getting pretty restless in there. She wants to come out but Cat won't let her until she's done." Anna explained.  
  
"Why?!?!" James exclaimed.  
  
"Cause she knows that it's driving you crazy waiting for Lily." Sam said smiling.  
  
"OK, we have to go." Anna said. "We're meeting Michael and Chris in like... now." She said looking at the clock on the wall.  
  
"OK, we'll see you at the ball." Remus stood up and waved bye to them as they left.  
  
"Oh, here's Jo." Peter pointed out as she made her way down the stairs. Remus, who had had his back to the stairs, turned around and saw her. He walked over to the stairs and held out his hand and Jo took it as he helped her down the last few steps.  
  
"Wow." Remus whispered looking at Jo. "You look incredible." He said causing her to blush.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled up at him. They walked back up over to James and Sirius.  
  
"Are they coming?" Sirius asked impatiently.  
  
"If you were watching the staircase you would find you answer." James smacked Sirius' head and Sirius looked up at the staircase to find Cat toward the bottom and Lily at the top. Sirius ran over the stairs to greet Cat grinning. Sirius took her hand and led her over to their group of friends by the couch. As the reached the group they found James simply standing there as if unable to move.  
  
"James." Cat smiled tapping his shoulder. "Go over there."  
  
"She's...wow... She's wow." He said not tearing his eyes away from Lily as she slowly climbed down the stairs. It seemed that her robe was a little long and she had to keep lifting it up so she wouldn't trip.  
  
"I'm sure she would love it if you told her that." Jo said.  
  
"Get your arse over there." And Cat pushed him in the direction of the staircase. He stumbled but fixed himself just in time to meet Lily as she stepped off the stairs.  
  
"You look... wow... really amazing." James said really putting all his effort into not letting his jaw drop again.  
  
"You don't look to shabby yourself." Lily smiled and reached up to rake her fingers through his still incredible messy hair.  
  
"I tried to do something with it but it's just too stubborn." James said. Lily laughed.  
  
"It's cute this way. I like it." She smiled up at him.  
  
"Well, shall we?" He asked holding his arm out for her to take.  
  
"Yes, we shall." Lily smiled and took his arm as James led her to the portrait hole.  
  
"Come on guys." He said looking back at his friends indicating for them to follow.  
  
Dinner and Dancing  
  
As it was a tradition at every ball that was held at Hogwarts, the four house tables were removed and the hall was filled with smaller round tables. The tables were set up around a stage in the middle of the hall where the band played and the students could dance.  
  
The friends all sat around one table. The house elves came out and took orders for food and drinks (though they informed Sirius that they couldn't serve him an alcoholic beverage). The food arrived and, as normal of Hogwarts food, it was delicious. Sirius, James, Chris, and Michael were soon caught up in a quidditch discussion. The girls mainly ignored them and all had their own conversation while admiring the great hall.  
  
There were huge trees in every corner as there always was. Professor Flitwick had decorated them as usual also. Lily, James, and all the prefects had gotten out of class the previous day to do the rest of the decorations. Lily had managed to charm the ceiling to snow and for icicle to hang all around the great hall without changing the temperature of the room. And at the suggestion of Professor Dumbledore, the prefects got fairies to fly around the hall flashing all different colors. James had supplied the menus and Okayed them with the house elves. Everything had turned out perfectly to Lily's relief.  
  
"I hope everyone enjoyed their dinner." Professor Dumbledore stood up as the plate were being cleared away as students finished their deserts. "I would like to compliment the Head Boy, Head Girl, and the prefects for their fabulous work on this ball. It has turned out wonderfully. And now to start off the dance I would like the Head Boy and Girl to be the first to dance."  
  
With that Dumbledore sat down. James immediately stood up and took Lily's hand and helped her out of her chair, she was now blushing as everyone watched them.  
  
"Would you be as so kind as to dance with me?" James asked causing Lily to blush even more.  
  
"I'd love too." Lily said and many of the girls in the great hall sighed, including Professor McGonagall (though she would never admit it).  
  
James led Lily out to the dance floor. He placed one of her hands on his shoulder and held her other one to his chest as he placed his other hand on her waist. And the music started.  
  
Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away  
  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.  
  
Lily couldn't stop smiling as James held her. This was so perfect. She never wanted it to end. The rest of the room had seemed to disappear and it was just she, James, and the music.  
  
"You know you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen, right?" He whispered in her ear. Lily just smiled bigger and hid her face in his neck. James was also currently in heaven.  
  
Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be,  
  
There's a shadow hanging over me.  
  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly. (The Beatles "Yesterday")  
  
Lily looked up and saw that other students had joined them on the dance floor. The song came to an end and Lily and James stopped dancing though they never let go of each other. Then a faster song came on and James twirled Lily causing her to laugh.  
  
I thought love was  
  
Only true in fairy tales  
  
Meant for someone else  
  
But not for me  
  
"May I cut in?" James felt a tap on his should her and turned around to find that it was Cat.  
  
"Fine. But I get her next." James said and handed Lily over to Cat and they started dancing and laughing together. Cat pointed over to their right where Sirius was dancing with Jo, which caused another explosion from the girls. Anna and Sam were trying to get Chris and Michael to dance though they didn't seem too keen on it. And James and Remus were at the punch table keeping an eye on each of their girlfriends.  
  
Love was out to get to me  
  
That's the way it seems  
  
Disappointment haunted  
  
All my dreams  
  
"You and James looked really cozy out there." Cat shouted over the music.  
  
"Thanks. He's is being so sweet tonight." Lily said looking over at James and he gave her a wink causing her to smile wider and blush a little.  
  
"You love him." Cat said.  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"Trust me."  
  
And then I saw her face  
  
Now I'm a believer  
  
Not a trace  
  
Of doubt in my mind  
  
I'm in love  
  
I'm a believer  
  
I couldn't leave her  
  
If I tried (The Monkeys "I'm a Believer")  
  
The song went one for a few more minutes as Lily tried to get more information out of Cat but she wasn't budging. As the song wound down James came back to dance with his girlfriend.  
  
"Here you can have her." Cat said as she saw James coming back.  
  
"Well, I was going to take her anyway." James smiled.  
  
"Ok, This is a dance for all the couples." The singer said. With that all the groups of friends broke apart and couples took their place.  
  
If there were no words  
  
No way to speak  
  
I would still hear you  
  
If there were no tears  
  
No way to feel inside  
  
I'd still feel for you  
  
"This is a really sweet song." Lily said as she listened to the lyrics and danced slow and close to James. Both of her arms here around his neck this time and both his arms around her waist holding her close.  
  
"It's also true." James said back.  
  
"Well, aren't you putting on the charm tonight." Lily laughed a little.  
  
"I thought you would like it." James smiled.  
  
"I do." Lily said.  
  
And even if the sun refused to shine  
  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine  
  
"Ouch, Sirius, that was my foot." Lily and James heard Cat say. They were dancing pretty close together since the dance floor was crowed.  
  
All of my life  
  
I have been waiting for  
  
All you give to me  
  
You've opened my eyes  
  
And shown me how to love unselfishly  
  
"Tonight's been really perfect." Lily said.  
  
"I'm glad you think so." James said as he pulled the rose that was pinned to his black robes off and put it behind Lily's ear. "It matches the flowers in your braid."  
  
"Thank you." Lily said and reached up on her toes and softly kissed James on the lips.  
  
I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
  
But in my dreams I couldn't love you more  
  
I will give you my heart  
  
Until the end of time  
  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine (Martina McBride "My Valentine")  
  
The song ended as did the kiss and another fast song started. The rest of the night was spent dancing, talking, and laughing. Lily danced with her friends most of the time. The Marauders, Chris, and Michael spent most of their time at the punch bowl talking about quidditch and occasionally being dragged out to the dance floor by their dates.  
  
"Ok, now the dance it winding down and this song is for all the seventh years." The singer of the band said. Everyone but the seventh years got off the dance floor. And the seventh year girls dragged their boyfriends back on the stage.  
  
James let Lily drag him onto the stage. Sirius however excused himself to go to the bathroom much to Cat's displeasure. James winked at Sirius and Remus just rolled his eyes at both of them from his spot by Jo already on the stage.  
  
The song started and all the different groups of friends grouped together to share one final dance in their last year together at Hogwarts.  
  
And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
  
I keep thinking times will never change  
  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
  
And if you got something that you need to say  
  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
  
I didn't know much of love  
  
But it came too soon and there was me and you  
  
And then we got real blue  
  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
  
Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair  
  
And this is how it feels  
  
Suddenly soundless fireworks started going off above everyone's heads. They all stopped dancing together to take in the beauty of the moment. It's always said that people don't remember days but they remember moments. Everyone on that dance floor knew this was one of those moments.  
  
Sirius arrived back as everyone admired the fireworks and listened to the song. He greeted Cat will a kiss, and not just a peck, which received him a "get a room" from someone else on the dance floor.  
  
As we go on, we remember  
  
All the times we had together  
  
And as our lives change, come whatever  
  
We will still be, friends forever (Vitamin C "Graduation")  
  
"You had something to do with this, didn't you?" Lily asked James as watched the brilliant lights.  
  
"Well, we had to make sure that this was a night to remember." James said pulling Lily closer and into a passionate kiss that last quite a few minutes.  
  
"Prongsie!" A voice broke into their perfect moment. And James let out a growl, Lily just laughed. "The dance is over. Time to go back to the tower." It was Sirius.  
  
"You are a dead man!" James chased after Sirius, all the way up to the Gryffindor tower too. When everyone else had made their way up there and into the common room both were found out of breath sitting on the couch.  
  
"Did you wear yourself out?" Cat asked while grinning and plopped down next to Sirius on the couch. James stood up and took Lily's hand. He walked over to a chair and pulled her down on top of his lap.  
  
"It looked like you two had a good night." Remus said sitting down with Jo next to him on one of the couches.  
  
"Yeah, it was perfect." Lily said.  
  
"Where are Sam and Anna?" Cat asked noticing they were gone.  
  
"They were saying goon night to their dates." Jo said couching, indicating that they were doing more than talking.  
  
"I see." Lily said.  
  
TAP TAP.  
  
Everyone turned to the window to see an owl tapping at it. Lily made to get up and go to the window but James grabbed her and pulled her back down on top of him.  
  
"Make someone else go get it." He smiled.  
  
"Fine you laze bum." Cat said getting up and opening the window. The owl flew into the common room and dropped the letter on Lily before flying right back out.  
  
"That's weird. It's from the ministry." Lily said looking at it. Not knowing what it could be but everyone else looked horrified. 


	27. Chapter 27

Author's note: Guess who's back! Yep, it's me. I've finally updated. I just want to say that I'm so so so so so so sorry for not updating much earlier. We've finally finished moving and the computer is finally up. I know this chapter isn't going to be near long enough.

Disclaimer: We know I don't own it. Is my writing near as good as JK Rowling? I don't think so.

300th Reviewer is:

mrs-emma-malfoy

This chapter is dedicated to you!!!!

Thanks for Reviewing!!!

Ok on to replies to your lovely reviews:

**SiriusLives001**: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I tried to make it as fluffy and sweet as possible, and sorry about the cliffy at the end. But you figured it out.

**Nathalie**: I must really suck at cliffhangers cause everyone knew what was going to happen. I'm glad you like this story so much. I hope you're still checking to see if I've updated.

**James And Lily 4eva**: Yes, you are correct. It's THE letter. And I guess it's a good thing that you have tears in your eyes, that means I'm doing my job right?

**Emerald Eyed Cutie**: That was a great review. I'm so glad you liked the ball, and the music. And you'll just have to read this chapter to find out about the letter. And I know you've updated several time and I will get around to reading your fics I promise. I've just been so busy, but I will red it.

**RowanCrystal**: wow, that was quite a review. I guess you'll just have to read this chapter to see what happens.

**Lost without a name**: It means a lot to me that you think I wrote the ball scene so well. I thought it could have been more detailed. Anyway, Here's the update that I said might take a while. I hope you like this too.

**Loulou31**: So happy you liked the last chapter. And Yeah, "I'm a believer" is in Shrek. Only in that moving "Smash Mouth" sings it instead of the "Monkeys" who are the original signers. And you'll just have to read this chapter to find out about the letter.

**ElvlenPrincess9744**: A lord of the rings fan I see. I'm so glad you reviewed. And yes, we all want a guy like James. Life's just not fair.

**Browneyedgirl2004**: Yes, I am evil. Leaving you with a cliffhanger and then not updating for a month. Yep, I'm evil. I'm glad that you liked the chapter though. And now, here's the update you've been waiting for. And I do plan to read your fics. I just have had no time whatsoever.

**Ruth3**: Yes, of course they're all muggle songs. I'm sorry but I don't know any wizarding world songs. But I am glad you knew all the songs. It's always more fun when you know the song.

**MuGgLeNeT27**: Yeah, sorry about the letter, I know it kinda ruined the whole sweetness of the whole chapter.

**DOJ**: Sorry, I left you hanging. And I'm so glad you thought I had so many great lines in the last chapter. I liked writing the guys speechless cause I think everyone one wants to make a guy speechless sometime in their life. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

**Little-angle123452000**: Yeah, a lot of people have said that it was a really sweet chapter but it was ruined but the ending. I'm sorry but I thought it was the right place. It needed to happen.

**Barnesisnoble**: Yeah, I love the pen name. I hope you haven't gone insane cause I didn't post very quickly. And I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. And yeah, "Yesterday" is a really great song.

**SlythrnSecret822**: Wow, that was a great review you gave me. I'm so glad you like the fic so much and it's the best compliment when you say it's well written. I do want to apologize for my typos. I can't type to save my life, but one day I will edit the whole fic and fix everything. Please keep reading and updating.

**Tekah Ariel**: I'm glad you like my fic. I also like Lily/James fics. They are the best. I apologize for my grammar mistakes. I will fix them in this lifetime. And some of the songs are from the time period right? The Beatles and The Monkeys are pretty old.

**Ron-n-Hermy-4ever**: Sorry about the evil cliffhanger. So here's the update I've been telling you was going to happen for a while now. Love ya lots, Sarah

**CanadianBlueberries**: Wow, you sang the graduation song? You must be a good singer. It is a great song but it depresses me so much. I'm glad you liked the whole lily/james night. I'm sorry, I know I could have done more descriptions, but some people don't like a lot of descriptions, they just want to know what's going to happen and I've gotten yelled at for going too into detail.

**Nitemarechild**: I can tell you didn't like the fact that I ended the chapter there. I had to keep everyone hanging cause I knew it would be a while.

**Queen of Day Dreams**: Your review made me laugh. I'm glad you liked that last chapter and sorry about leaving you hanging at the end there. And yeah Spiderman2 was a great movie and I find Spiderman incredibly cute too.

**Whitepaw**: Wow, I think that might be the longest review I've ever gotten. First of all I think I want to kiss you! I too have a long list of words I'd like to call Cho, most of which my parents don't know are in my vocabulary. Anyway, it's a real compliment when you say my story is one of the best you've read. I really loved the part of your review where you kind of summarized my whole story. It was kinda finny. I loved your review. It was great. I do hope you continue reading and about your pen name. Let's see. White paw. Ok, I'm guessing it has to do with the marauders. Ok, who has paws... Sirius or padfoot has paws but they're not white... what color are James' hooves? Hmmm, ok now I feel really stupid. Please keep reading and explain the pen name to me please!

**Messana**: I've never had anyone thank me before. That means a lot to me. I hope you're still reading this.

**Robyn**: Thanks for reviewing. I'm so happy you like my story so much. I'm sorry you thought I had too many lyrics though. I didn't think I had too many. Only the last chapter had a lot and it was a dance so I thought it was appropriate. I'll try not to do as many next time. Please keep reading and reviewing.

**HPPhoenix07**: HAZEL! Sorry, I miss you. I can practically hear you screaming through the review. And I want you to know that I put that Beatles song in the last chapter for you. I hope you have time to read this with all your moving and school starting. Love Always, Sarah.... I miss you sooooooo much!

**Destiny Amber Weasley**: Haha, I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. Here's the next chapter so you can stop hyperventilating.

**Spunky9283**: I'm glad you chose to read my fic when you signed up. I'm happy you like my story and I hope you continue reading. Sorry about the cliffy, I hope you like this chapter.

**Blythe**: Haha, cute review. Keep reading! It means a lot to me.

**Aloria Ellans**: Yes, Lily and James are the cutest couple.

**Sugadandy**: I actually don't think I'll be finishing this fic for a while but here's an update. And thanks for the advice on Sam. I know I don't have her in the fic as much as the others because she's not as important but I can bring her more in if you want, it's not a big deal.

**LilyLoverNS**: It's means so much more than you think when you tell me I'm a good writer. Sorry about the cliffy. I knew it would be a while before I could update and I wanted to keep everyone wanting to read. I will read you fics and soon as I get a chance. School has just started and I have homework up to my ears. But I will read it, I promise.

**Pensivegal**: I can tell you didn't like the cliffhanger but here's another chapter. Enjoy. Oh, and I love Martina McBride too. She's an amazing singer.

**SiriusJamesRemus'sgirl**: Firstly I love your pen name. I'm glad you like my story, please keep reading.

**Padfoot the Great**: Yeah, a perfect night for Lily is no longer a perfect night, is it? Please keep reading and reviewing.

**Angelzsweet90**: Glad you like the fic. I'm sorry I didn't update soon but here it is... finally.

**Ansa12**: I'm glad you liked that last chapter and I'm sure you figured out the cliffy at the end. It wasn't too hard. Oh, and I do plan to read you fics that you've updated. I've been so busy lately.

**TickleMePink64**: So glad you're getting a new computer. You must be a very strong person to go with out the internet. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 27:

All of Lily's friends stared at the letter in horror. They all knew it wasn't bringing good news and they all knew people who had had, had their share of those letters themselves. Lily was the only muggleborn among her friends and had not realized that the ministry doesn't send letters to you except for two reasons. One, you're in trouble or...

"Lils, are you sure you want to pen that here?" James asked concerned.

"Yeah, you can go up to the dormitory and open it there." Cat suggested hoping Lily would take her advice.

"No, I'll open it here, I don't mind." Lily said as she opened the envelope, still sitting in James' lap. James unconsciously tightened his grip around Lily's waist causing her to lean back against him.

The group started at Lily silently as she read the letter. Slowly, Lily's face went from unknowing to disbelief and horror. No one could believe that this was happening to someone so close to them. It made everything that was going on in the world see so much more real.

"They can't..." Lily's voice cracked as she looked up from the letter, eyes full of tears threatening to spill over. "They can't!"

"Lils..." James said pulling her yet closer to him as she buried her face in his neck. James could feel Lily's tears rolling down her cheeks and falling on his neck and robe. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders to keep her from shaking so much. Everyone could tell that James was trying desperately not to cry too. They knew he was trying to be strong for Lily.

"Oh, Lily." Cat said softly as she stood up and walked over to her sobbing friend. "Lils it's going to be ok." Cat said. "We'll all be here for you... always. Life just sucks sometimes." Cat leaned in to hug Lily and kissed her on the head, letting a tear fall.

The next hour or so was spent with Lily and all her friends in one big awkward hug as she sat on James' lap. Enough tears were cried to safely say they would fill the Hogwarts Lake. Even the three marauders (Peter had left for bed) shed a few tears though they turned their heads and coughed so no one would notice.

Lily eventually fell asleep on James' lap long after everyone else had gone to bed. James sat there watching Lily sleep for a while as he thought, 'life isn't fair. Lily's doesn't deserve this.' James stood up holding Lily with one hand under her knees and the other under her back. He moved her so she was lying on the common room couch. He leaned over softly and kidded her one the forehead.

"I love you so much, Lily." James whispered and stood up to his full height. As he moved to walk away he felt Lily grab his hand.

"Stay here, please." Lily whispered to James pleasingly, her eyes read and puffy still filled with tears.

"Yeah, anything." Said James as Lily scooted against the back of the couch so James would have room to lie next to her. James slipped off his shoes and robe and then lay down next to Lily in the pants and shirt he had on under his robe. He wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest. They lie there together slowly falling asleep.

"I love you too, James." Lily said right before she fell asleep. James on the other hand could not go to sleep after that. He wanted to jump up and dance while screaming to the world that the most beautiful girl loved him. But he figured that it would wake Lily up and she's had a really rough night, it's not everyday you parents die.

The Next Morning

The next morning brought a cloudy winter day meant for sitting inside by a fireplace roaring with fire with a hot cup of cocoa. The majority of the Hogwarts population was leaving today, however. Students were seen dragging their trunks down the stairs of their dorms and out of the common room to the entrance hall. Most of this commotion had taken place at around eight in the morning so the students could all have breakfast with their friends before leaving for the holidays.

All this hustle and bustle in the common room didn't seem to affect Lily and James' peaceful sleep as they lay tangled together on the couch, this causing did cause quite a few girls to giggle on their way out though. After most everyone from the Gryffindor house made it out of the common room and to the great hall, the seventh year girls finally dragged themselves out of bed and down the stairs to the common room. The first sight that caught Cat, Sam, Anna, and Jo's eyes were of Lily and James entwined together on the couch sill oblivious to the world around them and both still wearing their dress robes.

"Awww, look how sweet they look!" Sam squealed softly, if such an action is possible.

"Shhh, you're going to wake them up." Cat whispered harshly to Sam.

"And Lily ha a really touch night too." Jo said sadly recalling the events from the previous night.

"I wonder how late she and James stayed up?" Anna asked taking a seat in one of the plush chairs by the fireplace, which was already roaring with fire.

"Sometime after two, I'm guessing." Cat said since the dance had ended at twelve and they had stayed with Lily for a while before leaving her with James.

"I'm going to have to give James hell for this." A voice from Cat said loudly making her jump.

"Two things." Cat said turning around to face Sirius, who else would it be? "One, shut up, they're trying to sleep. Two, what the hell are you talking about, I'm not in the mood for your little jokes." Cat hissed at Sirius poking him in the chest with her finger.

"I was merely saying that when James wakes up, I'm going to have to give him a hard time about sleeping with Lily." Sirius smiled thinking how mad he could make James. Cat, obviously not finding this on bit funny, stomped off with a loud sigh and plopped down heavily on a couch across from the one Lily and James were laying on.

"What is your problem?" Sirius asked turning around to face cat, who had her arms crossed across her chest and was frowning deeply and glaring in Sirius' direction.

"Could you be any stupider?" Anna asked, seriously not understanding guys at the moment.

"Sirius, they mean that this is not necessarily the best time for you to display you sense of humor." Jo explained calmly.

"Anyway, to change the subject," Sam said sincerely trying to lighten the mood since it was Christmas time. "Are we all staying here for the holidays?"

"Yep." Sirius said taking a seat next to the still angry Cat. "Expect Petey boy, he said something about having to see his mother or something along those lines."

"Cat and Jo are staying cause it's 7th year and our last Christmas together, and I always stay here for Christmas." Anna said in a bored voice, she was a little upset because Chris had gone home for the holidays.

"I thought you were going to Switzerland with you parents like you do every year." Jo said to Sam.

"I was going to but my parents decided to go on a second honeymoon this Christmas." Sam said sitting on the armrest of Anna's chair.

"Where's Remus?" Jo looked toward the boy's staircase.

"Sleeping." Sirius said. "I think we kept him up past his bedtime last night."

"Bedtime?" Anna raised an eyebrow with amusement.

"Oh, he does not have a bedtime." Jo said defending her boyfriend.

"Why don't you just go wake him up?" Sirius suggested.

"Would you just shut up and be quite for five minutes?" Cat asked irritated.

"Cat, why are you so on the edge? You've been that way since we woke up." Sam asked concerned.

"Maybe I'm just a little shaken up by what's happened to Lily. It would happen to any of us and any time. And we're leaving Hogwarts soon so one of us could be the one who dies. None of you seem to be taking this seriously." Cat said quietly.

"Cat, none of us is leaving for a long time. We will always be here for you." Sirius said wrapping his arms around her and pulled her close to him as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Don't promise something you don't have any control over." Cat whispered.

"Cat, I would never let Voldemort hurt anyone of my friends. You don't need to worry about any of us leaving anytime soon." Sirius said seriously (no pun intended). Cat just nodded her head and blinked back tears as she stared at Lily and James started to stir a little on the couch across from hers.

Suddenly Lily sat up on the couch and looked around the common room at her friends and smiled weakly. Her eyes were still red and puffy from the night before. Lily looked down next to her on the couch when she realized she wasn't alone. She looked down in James' face, he was still wearing his glasses and they were a little crooked, and then down at their legs that were still tangled together.

"Morning Lily." Jo smiled weakly.

"G' morning" Lily said back in a husky voice. "Where is everyone?" She asked looking around the empty common room.

"They all left for the holiday break." Sam said. "And Remus is upstairs sleeping, Jo was just about to go wake him up."

"No, I wasn't." Jo said looking pleadingly at Lily and Cat hoping on would help her.

"Ok, well we have things to do so why are we all sitting here?" Lily said smiling in Sam and Anna's direction as they tired to drag Jo from a chair she had been sitting. "I need to take a shower and write a letter to Petunia and Jo has a boyfriend to wake up." Lily knew just how much she need James and no matter how much she loved her friends, James filled a place in her heart that she didn't even know existed before and Jo deserved that same with Remus.

Lily started untangling her legs from James' as Sam and Anna started dragging Jo towards the stairs. As Lily was climbing over James to get off the couch he grabbed a hold of her.

"Just where do you think you're going?" He mumbled smiling and pulling Lily down on top of her.

"Some of us have things to do and can't lay around all day." Lily let out a laugh and it felt really good to just forget about her problems, as she did a lot when she was with James.

"Fine, be mean." James pouted.

"I will." Lily pecked James on his pouty lips and worked her way out of his embrace to go upstairs and take a shower.

"Did you sleep well, Prongsy?" Sirius asked as James watched Lily walk up the stairs.

"You have no idea." James said with a small smile, wishing that it had been under better circumstances, it didn't feel right to be the least bit happy when he knew Lily's heart was breaking.

A/N: And there you have it. I've updated. If you're waiting for my friend and co writer to updated it may be a while. She is in the middle of moving right now and then school starts for her. I know she had a whole chapter written in one of her notebooks ready to be typed up so just bare with her. And I will get to reading everyone's fic who wants me to. Don't worry.


	28. Maybe Moving On

**Author's note**: Look, I updated! Yay! I'm sorry it's taking such a long time for both Hazel and I to update. With school and extra-curricular we have absolutely no time. Thanks for sticking with us though. Here are your reviews responses and the chapter.

**Reagan-Felton**: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I know it sucks about Lily's parents. It had to happen though. I had that planned from the very beginning. Hope you like this chapter too.

**SiriusJamesRemus'sgirl**: I am back. I am not dead and I do plan to start updating more often. Sorry for the long delay.

**Ron-n-Hermy-4ever**: Yep, I know it's been a long time since I've updated but I can say the same for you so don't even mention the fact that I haven't updated in a while. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Love, Sarah

**The Flying Moose**: I am very thankful for every review I get. You have no idea how much all of these reviews mean to me... if it weren't for them I wouldn't have the heart to update. And I hope you're still reading.

**Galasriniel**: I hope I spelled that right, so sorry if I didn't. Anyway, yes, I am alive and kicking. Sorry my updates are so far part. Thing in my life have been really hectic lately. I'm so glad you liked my last chapter so much. I do hope this one is a good as the last one. Please read and review.

**Queen of Day Dreams**: I know the last chapter was sad. The next few might be sad too. I'll try to lighten them up though. I hate reading depressing stories so I certainly don't want to write one. And yeah, Hazel's (my co-writer) move went fine. She's lucky she didn't have to change schools like I did. We're in totally different states now so it sucks that I don't get to see her anymore. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**NuMbEr-OnE-sAp**: Glad you liked the last chapter. I love writing the mushy stuff. I with the whole thing could be mushy stuff but then there would be no plot what so ever. I'm going to try to make it not so sad in the future. Keep reading and reviews please.

**Padfoot the Great**: Yep, I did update. I did not fall off the face of the earth. Here's the next chapter. I know it took a while for me to get it up.

**DOJ**: Yeah, I know that last chapter was kind of sad. And yeah, I did try to have Lily handle it well. I didn't exactly know how to write someone who had lost their parents cause I still have mine. Anyway, review please!

**Flower Of Scotland**: Yeah, it was sad that Lily lost her parents but I tried to make it a little sweeter by putting a little fluff in there between Lily and James. And I will read you fics I promise. I've emailed the link and everything to myself, I just need to find time between school, volunteering, driver's Ed, and extra-curricular. It will happen though, I promise.

**MercuryEclipse**: Thanx for the sweet review. It still means a lot that you think I'm a good writer. I hope you like this chapter. Please Review.

**James and Lily 4eva**: That's exactly what I was going for in the last chapter, so awful yet so sweet. I hope you like this chapter.

**Ms. Realista**: Yeah, that's was I was going for. Sad but sweet. And yeah, I strongly believe that one of the best things in life is having good friends. Having a tightly knit group is so great. I was so great to have such a group of friends like that when I used to live in New Jersey. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Please review.

**Pingu**: I'm so glad you're FINALLY reviewing for my story and I hope you keep doing so. And sorry but you cannot steal James from me. I happen to be madly in love with him myself. I hope you like this chapter.

**HPPoenix07**: HAZEL! God I miss you! I am so homesick it's bad. Anyway, yeah I know the last chapter was depressing. But didn't I tell you a long time ago I was going to killer her parents. You should have been prepared. And yeah, I tried to make it sweet at the same time. And I will continue to give excuses as to why you aren't updating as long as I have to. You're luck I love you so much. And I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU!!! I'm seriously losing sleep over this and it's a month away. Love and miss you, Sarah

**Calisto**: I noticed that you didn't finish reading but I needed to answer you're review. Yes, I get a lot of comments about James being a seeker. In actuality he is a chaser. In the book it says he's a chase but the reason everyone thinks he's a seeker is because in the first movie they showed Harry that we was. I do hope you're still reading.

**Easilyamusd987**: I am also easily amused. And that was one of the best compliments I've ever received. I doubt that I have the best Lily and James fic though thank you for liking it so much and telling me. Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I've been so busy.

Maybe Moving On

"Would you two please let me go?!?!" Jo half screamed she was so frustrated. Being drug up the stairs at eleven in the morning was ridiculous. Especially when she was being drug into a boy's dorm, it didn't matter that it was Remus'. Jo firmly believed that everyone should be sitting downstairs talking with Lily and helping her through this tough time.

At least that's what she was making herself believe. It's totally improper for a girl to go into a boy's dormitory. Yet, she was allowing herself to be pulled up the stairs. She had her wand; she could easily hex them all into oblivion. But Jo was in denial, not that she'd admit that either.

"Ok, Jo, if you keep screaming you're going to wake Remus up and that would totally defeat the purpose of this whole thing." Sam told Jo as all three girls, Sam, Anna, and Jo, stopped in front of the 7th year boy's dorm.

"Now, all you have to do if go in there and wake him up and say good morning to him." Anna said.

"And you should kiss him passionately and tell him you love him with all you're heart and then he'll say it back. That would be so romantic." Sam said staring off into space as if imagining it.

"Ok, just ignore her." Anna said to Jo. "She's a complete romantic. Just go in there and tell him we're meeting in the great hall in an hour. That's all you have to do."

"This is totally pointless. James and Sirius could do that." Jo said.

"Yes, but see Remus cares about you, maybe even loves you, so it would make his day if you were the one to wake him up." Anna says.

"With a kiss." Sam smiles.

"I will not wake him up with a kiss." Jo said. "That is totally improper and he most likely wouldn't like that."

"It's not improper cause we all know you two are going to get married and have a hundred babies anyway." Sam said as if the wedding was already planned down to the last detail.

"Ignore her." Anna said and pushed Jo through the door Sam opened to the 7th year boy's dormitory. "And we'll wait out here and not let anyone in until you come out." And with that Anna closed the door.

Jo could not believe she was in Remus' dorm. She turned around so that her back was facing the door and saw Remus sound asleep in his bed. She noticed that it was the one closet to the bathroom door and the cleanest fifth of the room by far.

She hesitantly took a few steps toward Remus' bed. There was nothing else to do except wake him up. They weren't going to let her put of the room unless she had woken him up. But what was she going to say? Jo had no idea. Before she knew it she found herself beside Remus' bed. 'This is going to be terribly awkward.' Jo thought.

Jo reached for Remus' should her and shook it slightly. 'Oh, dear he doesn't have a shirt on.' Jo thought growing even redder that it's physically possible for someone with dark skin like hers. Remus turned over so that he was now facing Jo but he didn't wake up. 'Why me?' Jo shook Remus harder and this time he yawned and stretched causing his blanket be pulled of his chest reveling that very bare chest to Jo. Her eyes grew wide and if it was even possible, and it must be, she turned even redder.

Remus opened his eyes slowly after he finished yawning and stretching.

"Jo?" He said confused. Was he in his dorm? He clearly remembered falling asleep in his bed last night and there's no way that Jo would come up here.

"Y-yes." Jo stuttered. "I just came to wake you up and to tell you were meeting in the great hall for lunch in an hour."

"So you came up here on your own will to wake me up?" Remus asked raising one eyebrow and propping himself up on his elbows.

"Well, everyone voted kind of and I lost." Jo explained.

"Right."

"Right, so now that you're awake I'll go and you can get ready for lunch." And with that she turned around and walked as fast as she could with out running to the door. She opened it and walked through closing it behind her quickly. She looked up from staring at the ground and into the faces of Anna, Sam, James, and Sirius. She could tell they were all trying not to burst out laughing at her red face.

"He's up." Jo said and walked around the group of friends and down the staircase.

The feelings that Lily were currently feeling were definitely of the mixed sort. Though she felt a huge gaping whole where her parents had been she knew that she probably wasn't feeling the pain as strong as her sister, Petunia, was. Lily knew that she had been drifting away from her parents, she had felt the gap had widened every Christmas and summer she went home. It had taken her a long time to admit it.

It was inevitable though, spending the majority of the year away at school, in a whole different world. Lily knew that even after she graduated from Hogwarts she wouldn't see her parents all that much. Lily had planned on a getting a flat and applying for a job at the ministry. But the fact still stood that she would never see her parents again and it was crushing her. And she couldn't figure out how to go on, no matter how courageous a front she put on for her friends.

So it was as Lily sat in the great hall at the Gryffindor house table she felt completely unable to write the letter to Petunia. Lily had gone down to the great hall by herself while everyone else was taking a shower and the guys were waiting to get into their dorm since Anna and Sam wouldn't let them in while Jo was in the dorm with Remus.

Lily had no idea what she was going to say to Petunia. She knew that Petunia would blame her for their parent's death. And part of Lily did feel like it was her fault, the other part felt totally helpless. So Lily settled for writing a mediocre letter, not something she would usually do, but her mind wasn't fully with her at the moment.

Lily merely stated that she had heard the news and was devastated as she imagined Petunia was too. Then Lily asked about the funeral arrangements and what was going to be done with their parents' belongings and their house since Petunia had recently become engaged to her boyfriend and would be leaving the house soon. Lily got up from her place at the table where she sat alone and walked to the door leading to the entrance hall just as all her friends were entering.

"Hey, Lils where you going?" James asked.

"I'm going to owl this to my sister and then I be right back down for lunch." Lily told James and all her friends.

"You want one of us to go with you?" James asked concerned for Lily. He wanted to help but he didn't know how.

"No I'll be right back down." Lily said and slipped past her friends and up the staircase to the owlery.

"I hope she's alright." Cat said worried.

"Me too." Said James as they watched Lily slowly make her way up stairs.

A/N: There's my chapter. I know it's short but it's something. I know next chapter will be longer. Bare with me for a while. And Hazel, my Co-writer, still hasn't updated because she has the opinion that school is more important than updating. Just kidding. Just bare with her. I will continue to yell at her until she has updated.


	29. Gotta Love Friends and Christmas

Author's note: Thanx everyone for all the reviews! It's means so much to me!

**Milkywaypnay37**: I'm glad you liked the last chapter even though it was kind of short. Here's the next one, I hope you like it. I know it took a while for me to update.

**Galasriniel**: wow, that could possibly be one of the peppiest reviews I've ever read. It was quite funny. I'm glad you liked that last chapter. I hope you like this chapter. Review, please and thank you!

**Sweet Sarcasm**: I love your pen name. I'm so glad you like Lily's friends. And don't' worry I am very mushy and romantic… as you can tell with the while story and everything.

**Easilyamusd987**: thanks for the great review! I try to keep my characters well developed and not let them die off. And thanks for understanding that I can't update all the often. And I will never abandon the story. I will keep up with it till the very end!

**Destiny Amberly Weasley**: You should not be thanking me. I should be thanking you. Thank you for reviewing and thank you for sticking with the story through the good and bad chapters. You have no idea how much it means to me.

**Queen of Day Dreams**: Hazel appreciates it very much that you are sticking up for her and everything. She said so when I told her. So I will stop yelling at her because yes I know that school is very important and even though I would love to spend 24/7 on this site I can't. But thanks for reviewing and reading.

**Suzyq**: I'm glad you like this story and certainly hope you keep reading it!

**Ron-n-Hermy-4ever**: Um, yeah you better lay off the length of my chapters because unlike you I have had some pretty long chapters. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Finally!

**DOJ**: Haha! Thanks for the great review. I love writing Sam. She is very romantic and I kind of express myself through her because there obviously aren't situations like Jo and Remus' in which I can act like that in real life. And I'm so glad you liked that like that Jo said. I thought it was rather clever.

**Calisto**: I'm so glad you're still reading. It's no problem if you don't have time to review every time. I know what that's like. And it was no problem clearing up the whole James Seeker/Chaser thing, when I first started this fic I had to answer that question a lot.

**Daleia**: That was a very flattering review you left me. And thank you so much. I really appreciate you putting me on your favorite lists. Please keep reading and reviewing.

**HPPhoenix07**: Glad you liked that chapter. Sorry the whole Jo/Remus scene wasn't long enough. I promise I will put more fluff in though. And I'm kind of tired of the whole sad tone of the fic right now so I'll probably make it happy and fluffy again, soon. Love and miss you already, Sarah

**James Potter Lover 189**: Soooo happy you liked the story. Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long.

**Smay**: I'm so glad you like this story. And I was thinking about your review the entire time while I was writing this chapter. And I think you're right, I tried not to make Petunia too mean. Tell me how you like it.

**The ORIGINAL Meathead**: You don't know how much I love your pen name! I love it! Anyway, I'm glad you liked the fic and the ball scene. Please keep reading and reviewing.

**SiriusLives001**: I hope you're ok. You mentioned being AWOL since July. Anyway, I hope all is good and please keep reading and reviewing.

**Fanglessphysco**: I'm so happy you like this story. And I must be doing something right if you can't wait to see what happens next!

**Dracoslilgirl4ever**: wow, that's quite a compliment you gave me. I try hard to improve my writing. I hope you continue to read and review.

**Writergirl709**: glad you like this story. Please keep reading and reviewing!

Gotta Love Friends and Christmas

The next couple days seem like nothing to Lily. She just went through the motions without paying attention to anyone or anything. She spent the majority of her days in her room, claiming she needed to do my homework. And while she did get the majority of her homework done that couple of days she spent quite a bit of time laying in bed sleeping and…morning, I guess would be the word to use in this situation.

It wasn't as if Lily spent an unhealthy amount of time up in her room. Her friends made sure that she left the room for every meal. Lily had never been so glad to have her friends as she did now. They knew exactly how to take Lily's mind off her parents and her wondering whether Petunia was ever going to owl Lily back.

"Ok, Lils I think it's time we all go do something together." Cat said the day before Christmas Eve as everyone was sitting down for lunch in the great hall.

"It is supposed to snow tonight." Sirius said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I refuse to have a snowball fight with you and your friends, Sirius Black." Cat snapped and glared at Sirius.

"Well isn't someone a little meanie today?" Sirius smiled.

"I know fully well that it will be unfair considering you guys are much stronger and better athletes than us." Cat said.

"But there are only three of us and five of you." James pointed out feeling that a snowball fight was an excellent way to get Lily out doing something and it would be fun to see the girls all frustrated when they lost miserably.

"But you know fully well that Sam and Jo will most likely just stand on the side." Lily said looking and James, eyes twinkling.

"I resent that!" Sam said but everyone ignored her.

"That is not in our control." Sirius said innocently.

"Fine!" Anna said standing up from the table with her hand out for James to shake. "We accept your challenge. Be ready to lose, pretty boy!"

"Pretty Boy?" Sirius laughed. "I'll have to use that."

"Oh this is going to be every interesting." James smirked as he stood up and shook Anna's hand, ignoring Sirius' comment.

"Come on girls we need to go figure out our strategy." Cat said standing up from the table and walking toward the door of the great hall, all the other girls hot on her tail.

"Yes, this will definitely be a snowball fight to remember." James laughed as he sat down.

"Where exactly are we going to strategize, Cat?" Lily asked running after.

"We're going to the kitchens of course." Cat said as if they had all known this and it was a stupid question.

"Oh, of course we're going to the kitchens." Anna said. "Of all places in this castle we all knew we would be going to the kitchens." Cat glared at Anna who just rolled her eyes.

"Why are we going to the kitchens?" Lily asked.

"So you can make us your famous chocolate chip cookies while we come up with a plan to beat these guys and deflate their egos a little bit." Cat smiled evilly.

"Oh dear, I think Sirius is rubbing off on her." Jo whispered to Sam as they trailed behind.

"What did you expect would happen when they started going out?" Sam laughed.

"I knew it would come out horribly no matter what." Jo said. "Neither one of them needs to be rubbing off on the other. It's a dangerous combination."

"I heard that and I don't appreciate it." Cat said stopping in front of the painting of fruit, which indicated the entrance to the kitchens, and tickled the pair, which turned into a handle. Cat reached up and pulled on the handled and opened the painting and continued to hold the painting as all her friends filed into the kitchen before her.

As soon as everyone have made it into the kitchens it wasn't two seconds later that they we crowded by house elves asking how they would be of assistance.

"We just need a place to sit and talk." Cat said to the house elf nearest to her.

"Right over there." The elf said bowing slightly. And Cat walked around the elves toward the area of couches and chairs around a fireplace the elf indicated.

"Could we get some chocolate too?" Sam asked as she and the other girls followed after Cat. "Thank you." After one of the elves nodded that yes, they would be happy to get the girls some chocolate.

"No Lily you can't sit!" Anna said quickly as Lily tried to sit in one of the chairs.

"Thanks, I feel so very loved now." Lily said looking hurt even though she really wasn't.

"You are supposed to be making your famous chocolate chip cookies." Cat said.

"But I would also like to have some input in how we beat the guys tomorrow in the snow ball fight." Lily said.

"You are going to be ten feet away from us over there. You will be able to hear us and add to the conversation while you bake cookies." Anna said.

"What is it with you people and chocolate chip cookies?" Lily asked. "Can't I just take a break this year?"

"NO!" Sam said appalled.

"No, definitely not after how much I spent on your Christmas present." Cat said.

"Yeah and I was dragged to Hogsmead by James to get your present. The least you could do would be to make us cookies." Said Anna frowning at the memory of shopping with James and hoping no one else had to ever be put through that again. It was cruel and unusual punishment, especially since she hated shopping in the first place.

"And we love your cookies, plus this is the last year we're all at Hogwarts and the last time we'll have Christmas here." Jo said finally breaking Lily down.

"Fine you people." Lily walked off into the kitchen where she was swarmed by house elves who wanted to know if there was anything they could to help. Lily assured them that no she didn't need help and was just making chocolate chip cookies.

The next few hours consisted of bickering back and forth of the best way to beat the boys at the snowball fight. Lily had finished mixing the dough and was able to all her cookies in the oven at the same time. Sometimes you have to love magic. Especially when you can expand the oven and not have to stand around the oven for fifteen minutes to wait to take to cookies out, let them cool and then fill the cookie sheet up with more dough to put back in the oven and then repeat the cycle over again so many times it's easy to lose count. After Lily had put the cookies in the oven she sat down with her friends on the couches as they talked over different strategies to beat the guys. The first idea was to recruit more girls and attack them from all sides but that would be nearly impossible since the amount of people left at Hogwarts besides them could be counted on one hand. And no magic was allowed. It totally defeated the purpose of a snowball fight.

"We're going to get out butts kicked tomorrow." Anna said.

"The only thing I can come up with is to wish, hope, and pray that it doesn't actually snow tonight." Jo said.

"Well we do outnumber them." Sam said. "There has to be something we can do to win."

"Actually I think there might be something we might be able to do." Lily said

And so the plan when into effect, by the time all the 7th year Gryffindor girls got back to the common room it could be considered almost bed time. It was late enough that all the girls could do up stairs together and not look suspicious.

They all walked in through the portrait hole holding tin containers of chocolate chip cookies.

"Are any of those for us?" Sirius asked as he saw the girls walk into the common room carrying the cookies.

"Last time I checked, Christmas is still two days away." Lily said sticking her tongue out at the boys who were crowed around the fire on the various chairs and couches in the common room.

"Aww, come oooon Lily!" James whined from his spot on a common room chair.

"Well, maybe I could make a one little exception." Lily said as she made her way over to James and handed him the tin container she had been holding.

"That's not fair!" Sirius whined.

"Yes, it is! I have a girlfriend who loves me." James smiled and pulled Lily down into his lap as she laughed.

"James don't get too comfortable, Lily needs to come upstairs with the rest of us and get to bed." Cat said.

"Come on, Cat it's vacation!" James acted like a little kid.

"Well, since we're going to have a big day tomorrow we need to rest and get ready to whip your asses tomorrow." Anna said to James as Sam tugged Lily off James' lap and up the stairs after Cat and Jo.

"'Night!"

"Come on!" Anna whispered and she snuck down the girl's dormitory staircase a few hours later in the early morning of what was now Christmas Eve.

"Coming," Sam said.

"Shhhh!" Jo said stopping all the talking as they followed Anna down the stairs and out the portrait hole.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this…" Lily said as the group made their way through the castle to the front door.

"Lily it was your idea…you're not allowed to back out of it." Cat said as she pushed through the front door and stepped out into the freshly fallen snow in her boots and pajamas.

"Yeah Lily, we will kill those boys if it's the last thing we do." Anna said.

"Are you sure this doesn't count as cheating?" Jo asked.

"We aren't using magic." Sam said.

"Yeah, if we make all the snowballs now and hide them in one of the bushes we'll be able to throw them and not worry about making them and throwing them tomorrow." Anna said.

"Why are you so worried about cheating anyway?" Cat asked. "It's not an official quidditch game or anything."

"True…" Lily smiled. With that, everyone set to work rolling snowballs until their hands were numb. And then hid them in various bushed in a clearing on the far side of Hagrid's hut away from the forbidden forest, a place notoriously known for snowball fights. Always better to have a big clearing with no trees, a better chance of hitting someone.

"They will be kissing the ground we walk on tomorrow after we beat them." Cat smiled evilly after the girls finished make snowballs and went back inside to warm up and thaw out and then go to bed for the big fight the next day…or rather later that day, which ever way you choose to look at it.

"EAT THAT, PRETTY BOY!" Anna yelled after throwing a snowball into James' face.

"Hey hey," Remus said trying not to laugh at James' face as he was spitting ice out of his mouth. "Let's not aim for the face." He threw a ball at Lily, who was leaning over pretending to make a snow ball but was really grabbing one of the pre-made ones, hitting her in the back.

"Honey?" Jo said sweetly next to Remus.

"Yes?" Remus said turning to ask Jo what she needed.

"Eat this!" Jo laughed and threw a snow ball at the side of his head hitting him in the ear.

"I love you too Jo…" Remus said wiping the snow out of his ear.

"You are not allowed to use a man's weaknesses against him like that." Sirius yelled as he chucked a ball and Sam and another one at Cat.

"Yes, it's called war." Lily said chucking a ball at James. And the battle continued on like that for about an hour. Towards the end both teams were breathing hard and were completely numb from head to toe.

"We showed you!" Sam said plopping down in front of the fire on the ground taking off her wet layers of clothes. A heating can only help so much when you're wet with ice.

"Yeah yeah, but there were more of you." Sirius said yanking his scarf off as he plopped down on the couch, Cat next to him.

"Just admit it. We're better than you." Cat said.

"Never." James said helping Lily out of her wet robes.

"Please, you surrendered like babies." Anna laughed.

"Whatever…" Sirius said.

"Just admit that we are better at snowball fights than you." Jo laughed and she sat next to Remus on another couch.

"Well, wasn't someone a little more brutal today than usual?" Remus said looking at Jo.

"I was just getting into the spirit." Jo smiled shyly once more.

"Lily there's an owl at the window." Sam said.

"And?" Lily said wondering why Sam was telling her this.

"Well, since you are standing up, could you be a doll and get it?" Sam smiled sweetly at her from her spot on the ground in front of the fire.

Lily sighed and walked over to the window and leaned over to open it. And the bird gracefully perched itself on the window ledge and held its leg out to Lily so she could free him of his burden. After she did so the bird took off and Lily closed with window.

She unrolled the piece of parchment and scanned it quickly before looking up.

"It's from Petunia."

Author's note: Hey look! I've updated! No, I did not fall off the face of the planet but you know I am one of the best procrastinators alive. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I hope to update sooner next time. Sarah


	30. Letter

Author's note: Hey look, I am alive; I know everyone was starting to doubt it. In my defense, I would like to say that school does keep me busy and my internet was down for a while. That and I am known for procrastinating. If I do this again, someone just email me and curse me out for not updating and I'll get my big butt up and do it. Sarah

**Queen of the Mountain**: Glad you liked the last chapter. I know it was soooo long ago that I updated and I will try to be better about it. And I think you fic it very good. You have a lot of great potential to be a great writer.

**Coco-Pop**: I love your pen name. I'm glad you like Cat. And I promise to have more Lily and James moments in the future. I like writing them, and people love to read those moments.

**princess52577**: I'm sorry it took me sooo long to update! I hope you're still reading!

**Gred and Forge Weasley**: Love your pen name! Very funny. I did try to take you advice on Petunia's letter. Tell me what you think.

**SnowHedwig05**: Thank you for reading!

**Katrin**: Wow, I'm soooo glad you like this story so much! I hope you continue reading! I know I took forever to update. Shame on me!

**Wudnulike2know**: I know I am evil. But I find if I end with a cliffhanger more people read. I know I'm not a nice person. I hope you keep reading.

**SiriusLives001**: Yes, Girl power. A lot of that in this chapter too. Oh well, I didn't plan it that way. Please enjoy.

**Soccergirl**: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, now I feel bad. I need to get better at not procrastinating. I promise to be better about it!

**Fanglessphsyco**: well of course I had to keep you in suspense. It's my job. And here's the next chapter. I hope to get better at updating.

**Sweet Sarcasm**: I know, I'm evil with the cliff hangers. And are you sure you want me to sum it up for you because that would take a lot of room and space and I too am lazy!

**Lost without a name**: yes, it should be a rule, that girls always win snowball fights. I never wine those, of course I can't throw a ball to save my life, and it's quite sad and pathetic.

**HPPhoenix07**: do I really need to respond to your review? I mean I'm going to see you in 7 FREAKING DAYS! Anyway, please keep reading! I'm trying to set a good example for you to follow, notice I'm UPDATING!

**Ron-n-Hermy-4ever**: Hey look at that, I updated. I'm surprised I didn't forget how. And you should update too. But I know you were busy, what with being in Florida and what not.

**KTSweeps**: Glad you liked the last chapter. I'll try to update sooner next time.

**Milkywaypnay37**: well here's the next chapter. Petunia's letter is in here. I hope you like it.

**The ORIGIONAL Meathead**: you can totally have a chocolate chip cookie! Ok, so I updated…it only took a long while. Hope you like it.

**Queen of Day Dreams**: Nope, Hazel and I are still alive. Just getting caught up in school. But spring break is just around the corner. I see the light at the end of the tunnel. And I will try to make a WILL so someone can post it so you all know how my fic ends if I were to ever to fall off the face of the planet. Cause you never know what will happen.

Here you are:

* * *

Lily-

The burial ceremony will take place on December 26th, the day after Christmas. It would look uncaring and bad to family friends if you failed to attend the ceremony. Please ask to be excused from school; it shouldn't cause any problems because you wouldn't have to say the night and would not miss any school. The ceremony will take place at 8am so you should have plenty of time to go back to your school afterward. You would not be required to stay for the gathering after the ceremony.

My Regards,

Petunia

Ps. I ask you to please refrain from bringing your…friends.

Lily finished reading the letter somewhat surprised. She had expected Petunia not to even let her go to the funeral. Lily walked over to the couch Cat was sitting on and hand her the letter so she could read it. Then Lily went and sat on the arm of James' plush chair.

"What does it say Lily?" James asked quietly and rubbed her back.

"It just states when the funeral is." Lily said looking down at James with a hint of a sad smile.

"This letter is a bit formal to have been written from a sister." Sirius said as he finished reading the letter over Cat's shoulder.

"Petunia and I never got on very well, especially after I was accepted into Hogwarts." Lily answered as Cat handed the letter to Sam, who was still on the floor in front of the fire.

"Is she serious about you not allowed to bring us?" Cat said.

"She is most likely worried that we would ruin it or something." Lily said.

"Yes but we are not idiots and know how to behave at a funeral. We're not animals." Sam said appalled.

"I think we should respect her wishes because Lily should be lucky Petunia even told her when the funeral was and that she could go." Jo said after also reading the letter.

"But these are Lily's parents; she shouldn't need permission to go to their funeral. It's ridiculous." Cat said frowning.

"I really appreciate that you all care that much but I would much rather you not talk about me like I wasn't here." Lily said to her friends. "I also don't think Petunia and I don't have a normal relationship but there's nothing we can do about it. And it's likely I won't see her after I graduate Hogwarts."

"Yes, but do you really want to go to the funeral alone Lily?" Anna asked.

"Well, no I don't." Lily said then looked down at James sitting by her in the chair. "I was thinking that maybe you might go with me…if you want to that is, and Professor Dumbledore says yes."

"Of course I'll go with you Lily," James said pulling Lily off the chair arm and into his lap leaning forward to plan a small kiss on her neck.

"How about we all go change and go downstairs to the great hall to eat dinner to take our minds off all of this." Remus said to everyone.

"Good idea," Jo said to her boyfriend as she stood to go upstairs.

* * *

Dinner was a welcomed affair after the group had spent a good portion of the day running around out in the snow wasting all their energy. They all sat at the Gryffindor table, them being the only Gryffindors who stayed, and talked, mainly trying to guess what they all got for Christmas, while admiring the decoration by professor Flitwick.

The next morning, Christmas Eve day, after breakfast, Lily went to Professor Dumbledore's office to ask permission. She stated the password to the gargoyle, knowing it since she was head girl, and going up the stairs.

"Enter," Professor Dumbledore called after Lily reached the big wood door to his office and knocked.

"Good Morning Professor," Lily said as she opened the door and entered the office, closing the door behind her. She walked to the pair of plush chairs in front of his desk and took a seat.

"Can I offer you a lemon drop?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"No Thank you." Lily answered with a small smile; she always found Dumbledore's fascination with muggle candy very amusing.

"Then let me offer you my condolences to you." He said soberly.

"Thank you," Lily said. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Go on," Dumbledore encouraged.

"Well, the funeral for my parents is taking place on the 26th of December and I would like to ask permission to attend it." Lily said nervously looking at her hands in her lap; it was still a hard subject to talk about.

"Well, that sounds appropriate." Professor Dumbledore offered a small smile at the head girl. "I assume you plan to floo there?"

"Well yes that is what I was planning on. It's easiest since I plan to leave and return the same day." Lily said.

"Well, that sounds like top notch plan. Just come to my office in the morning and floo out of here." Professor Dumbledore smiled.

"Actually there's one more thing I would like to ask for." Lily blushed. "I would really appreciate it if you allowed James you go with me. For moral support, you know."

"Well, I'm sure that would be fine. I just ask that you keep a close eye on him. Who knows what kind of trouble he would get into out there by him self." Dumbledore winked.

"Thank you so much." Lily said getting up. "I really do appreciate it."

"Not a problem, just come here when you leave." Dumbledore said as Lily went to the door. She opened it and left with a small smile.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Anna yelled at the top of her lungs, most likely waking even the Slytherin's in the dungeons, as she jumped up and down on top of Cat's bed as Cat buried her head under her pillow.

"It is seven in the morning…" Sam ground out as she rolled over to look at the clock. "And it is vacation; I know there is some type of rule against waking up this early on a vacation."

"I agree with Sam," Jo said squinting at the lamp that Anna had lit by her bed.

"Nope! No Rule! Up!" Anna laughed and just bounced harder on Cat's bed. Cat glared daggers up at Anna; she wasn't a morning person at all.

"I would quit that bouncing if I were you, Anna." Lily sat up smiling.

"Nope!" Anna laughed.

"She will hurt you; you know how she is in the mornings." Lily warned.

"But it's Christmas and no one can be grumpy on Christm- ahhh!" Anna screamed as Cat chucked her pillow up at her and she fell, landing in a pile on the floor.

"I need a good two more hours of sleep unless you have a death wish." Cat said falling back down on the bed.

"Come on Cat," Jo smiled. "We're all awake now, might as well go downstairs."

"You know, I doubt the guys are awake yet…" Sam smiled evilly.

"You have something up you sleeve and I want to know what it is…anything to get a good joke on the Marauders," Cat smiled sitting back up.

"Well, this is going to be great." Lily shook her head.

"You know you want to get a good joke over on them." Sam said.

"I agree to the plan!" Anna said from her spot on the floor by Cat's bed.

"You haven't heard the plan yet," Jo laughed.

"Doesn't matter."

* * *

"Shhh…" Sam put her finger in front of her lips to indicate that everyone had to be really quite. The girls had crossed the common room, the empty common room, and tiptoed up the stairs to the boy's dorm.

They had decided that Jo and Sam would wake up Remus, Anna and Cat would wake up Sirius, and Lily had to wake up James by herself. So, as they stood outside the door Lily decided that they would first turn on all the lights, blast the radio, and Jo had transfigured some quills into huge, heavy, pillows. They all decided that this would definitely be fun.

"Ok, so Sam you turn on the radio and Anna you turn on all the lights as soon as we open this door." Lily said.

"Here we go." Cat whispered. "Wands ready?" Sam and Anna nodded. "OK, 1, 2, 3." And Cat opened the door, a second later both Sam and Anna had muttered their charms and we stuffing their wants back in their pajamas and getting ready to attack the guys, who were groaning and moaning from the light and the blasting music, with the pillows.

"Go!" Jo said. And all the girls ran to the respective bed, and attacked the guys who were now yelling and trying to defend them selves from the pillows and the tickling hands.

Lily ended up straddling James' waist and tickling him, since she knew that was one of his few weaknesses. He wiggled, laughed, and begged until he was close to tears. Jo and Sam were hitting Remus all over in both directions with the pillows until he was out of breath. And Cat was wrestling to keep Sirius on the bed as Anna hit him with all the strength she had with a pillow.

"STOP!" James finally yelled. And all the girls stopped and Sam turned down the radio.

"Party-pooper," Anna mumbled.

"You have succeeded in waking us all up. There is not need to torture us further." James said reaching up to tickle Lily as she was still straddling his waste.

"Babies…" Cat murmured as she climbed off of Sirius and all the girls retreated to the door.

"We'll be waiting down stairs to open presents." Jo said.

"Merry Christmas!" Lily laughed as she exited the dorm last and smiled evilly at the boys.

"Merry Christmas indeed!" Remus sighed and flopped back on the bed.

"Oh they are so dead." Sirius said pulling on a shirt and to go with his pajama pants. "Let's go, we can worry about revenge later."


End file.
